


Универсальный ключ

by dzenka, La_Ardilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case, Case Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Tongue Piercing, UST, it's just for fun, there is not much plot to this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ardilla/pseuds/La_Ardilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок никогда ничего не делает без причины. Или?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Серебряный дротик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skeleton Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540877) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Женщина была настоящей художницей. И для подобного вывода Шерлоку даже не требовалось замечать мозоль на ее указательном пальце или понимание законов симметрии в ее взгляде. Успешность в выбранном деле была запечатлена на ее коже. Покрывавшие тело рисунки, должно быть, стоили целое состояние, которого удалось добиться своим трудом в скудные годы юности, и гордость ее за свои достижения была очевидна. Заплетенные в дреды светлые волосы, собранные на затылке, открывали татуировки на спине – вероятно, подарки от прошлых любовников, интимные по значению, если не по месту расположения. Но внимание к себе приковали узоры на ее руках. Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что это - ее собственная работа, судя по схожести с рисунками, развешанными по стенам студии – четкие линии и яркие цвета, свидетельство амбидекстрии.  
  
Она была шедевром своего личного воображения и воплощения, и выглядело это завораживающе.  
  
Карие глаза встретились с его взглядом, оценивая и измеряя, оглядывая снова и снова, что само по себе было редкостью. Он знал, каким будет ее первое заключение: высокомерный, принадлежит к высшему классу, возможно, неглуп, но что бы еще она не прочитала в его облике, это явно сработало в его пользу, потому что в конце концов она улыбнулась так широко, что он смог уловить отблеск детали пирсинга, притаившейся внутри губы.  
  
\- Чем могу помочь? – спросила она, и уголок рта детектива чуть изогнулся при звуках гладких гласных и четких согласных, что находились в полном противоречии с ее внешним видом – ходячая дихотомия. Совершенно очевидно, что эта молодая женщина двадцати с лишним лет получала удовольствие, развеивая предположения других на ее счет.  
  
\- Я хочу сделать пирсинг языка. Классический, по центру, - кратко объяснил он. – Мне сказали, что вы – лучший мастер в Лондоне по изготовлению подобных украшений на заказ.  
  
\- Вам сказали верно, - последовал ответ, и многочисленные кольца сверкнули в ярком свете студии, когда она протянула руку за наброском и оплатой. При виде рисунка глаза ее задумчиво прищурились. Это была стандартная штанга, по крайне мере, снаружи, но Шерлок увидел, как во взгляде мастера при более внимательном изучении вспыхнул интерес. – Любопытно. Думаю, я это сделаю без проблем. Но вы не сможете носить ее сразу же после прокола, надо будет подождать, пока спадет отек. Две-три недели, если вы торопитесь, но я бы порекомендовала шесть.  
  
Шерлок кивнул в знак понимания. Изученные им источники указывали такой же срок, и он потратил несколько дней на обдумывание. Даже в юности он никогда не помышлял о пирсинге; его кожи не касались другие иглы кроме тех, что закачивали в вену кокаин. Тело было всего лишь транспортом, и идея о добавлении к нему чего-либо еще, кроме одежды, не приходила ему в голову. И сейчас речь шла не об эстетике. Это было практично. Даже полезно, как только все заживет.  
  
\- Меня зовут Наташа, - приветливо сказала женщина, указывая на комнату в глубине своей холодной, белоснежной студии. Там была видна обнадеживающая медицинская сталь, и Шерлок последовал за художницей, пока она описывала ему процедуру, а потом предложила ему сесть.  
  
\- Полагаю, это будет ваш первый опыт подобного рода? – Она слегка дернула бровью, когда Шерлок нахмурился. – Поверьте, я не веду с вами светскую беседу. Меньше всего мне хочется, чтобы вы потеряли сознание у меня в кресле. Такое случается, и неловко себя чувствуют все. Я каждый раз пугаюсь до смерти.  
  
\- Это маловероятно, - ответил Шерлок. – Ни кровь, ни боль меня не пугают.  
  
\- Удивительно, как много парней говорили мне то же самое, а потом не могли сдержать слез, –Вздохнув, Наташа достала латексные перчатки, подтянула поближе к себе шкафчик на колесах со множеством выдвижных ящиков и принялась открывать запечатанные упаковки. – В любом случае мне придется поверить вам на слово. Давайте посмотрим. Сначала нужно убедиться, что это вообще можно сделать – зависит от анатомии.  
  
«От расположения язычной вены», - хотел сказать Шерлок, но это не имело смысла, поскольку он уже послушно высунул язык и слегка поморщился от привкуса резины, пока женщина изучала данный мышечный вырост. И это был не поверхностный осмотр. Она ответственно подходила к своему делу, и Шерлок отметил быструю работу мысли в ее глазах, когда она кивнула головой.  
  
\- Хорошо, я не вижу никаких противопоказаний. Уверена, что вы уже изучили вопрос, но все же опишу вам процедуру. Пирсинг и неожиданности – не самое хорошее сочетание, – она усмехнулась, совершенно не впечатленная его манерой поведения, пока сам Шерлок боролся с искушением закатить глаза. – Игла пройдет сквозь язык сверху вниз, а затем я поставлю штангу. Она будет казаться слишком длинной в течение первой пары часов, пока язык не распухнет до вот такой толщины.  
  
Она пальцами продемонстрировала, как сильно увеличится в размерах мышечная ткань.  
– Как минимум семьдесят два часа вам нужно воздерживаться от употребления горячих напитков, алкоголя, твердой пищи и курения. Никаких поцелуев или орального секса, – продолжая объяснять, она потянулась к столику, раскладывая инструменты. – Говорить тоже будет нелегко. Пока язык не заживет полностью, он будет лишен привычной подвижности. На самом деле, лучше даже не пытаться что-то произнести. Шепелявость должна волновать вас в наименьшей степени. Я рекомендую полоскать рот соленой водой первые три дня, а потом можно использовать любой антибактериальный эликсир, не содержащий спирта.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. Стремясь избежать визитов к стоматологу, он тщательно следил за гигиеной полости рта. Однако пирсинг языка может привести к необходимости более частых осмотров. Первое, что он сделал, как только эта идея возникла в мозгу – изучил возможные отрицательные последствия. Список оказался немаленьким: от инфекции до сколов на зубах, но если все получится, как задумано, то он готов был рискнуть.  
  
\- Как только первичный отек начнет спадать через неделю или две, мы сможем поставить стандартную штангу. Вы планируете увеличивать прокол в диаметре?  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы он мог сохраниться в течение пары дней даже при отсутствии самого украшения, - ответил Шерлок и увидел, как мастер согласно кивнула.  
  
\- Язык зарастает быстро, иногда хватает нескольких часов. Чем шире отверстие, тем ниже шансы, что оно закроется, но мы сначала сделаем пирсинг и подождем, пока все заживет, прежде чем рассмотреть возможные варианты. – Она потерла руки, нахмурилась и придвинулась ближе. – Цена включает в себя саму процедуру, последующее обслуживание, а также штангу. Если у вас возникнут вопросы, даже два-три года спустя, приходите, и я помогу их решить. Готовы?  
  
Шерлок позволил себе последнее секундное раздумье, еще раз взвешивая все «за» и «против», но ответ получился тот же самый. Это был необходимый шаг. Один из тех, которому он когда-нибудь в весьма недалеком будущем даже может оказаться благодарен.  
– Да.  
  
Операция не заняла много времени. Давление зажима – освежающе холодная сталь, однозначно стерилизованная – как мимолетный вес на языке. Проход иглы отозвался куда более яркой, вторгающейся в сознание болью: мгновение сопротивления и затем гладкое скольжение, заставившее вздрогнуть мышцы. Впрочем, девушка была быстрой и опытной, и прежде чем он успел осознать, штанга стояла на своем месте – тонкая и чужеродная в полости его рта.  
  
\- Вот и все, - сказала мастер с улыбкой и сняла перчатки. – Ткани начнут отекать почти сразу же. Кладите в рот кубики льда и оставляйте таять на языке – это уменьшит болезненные ощущения, так же как и ибупрофен, если сможете его проглотить. Держите прокол в чистоте, и если появятся признаки инфекции, немедленно отправляйтесь к врачу.  
  
Шерлок автоматически собрался ответить, но моментально осознал непреодолимые трудности воспроизведения собственной речи. Он мог издавать звуки, но заставить язык занять во рту положение, требуемое для четкого их произношения, было вне его возможностей. Вместо этого он коротко кивнул и вышел из кабинета; в голове крутилась единственная мысль - поскорее поймать такси до Бейкер-стрит.  
  
И только очутившись на улице, он понял, что его попытки сообщить водителю требуемый адрес могут не сработать. Даже если он умудрится что-то произнести, слова будут звучать невнятно, а таксисты с подозрением относятся к тем, кто пьян настолько, что не в состоянии четко говорить. Слишком велик риск, что такого пассажира стошнит в салоне. Что ж, до дома было недалеко, и, может быть, движение отвлечет его от постоянного осознания постороннего предмета во рту и горячего, тяжелого ощущения собственного языка.  
  
Он поплотнее запахнул пальто, защищаясь от промозглого холода поздней осени, и направился обратно той же самой дорогой, по которой дошел до студии пирсинга, старательно проложив свой маршрут по большинству немногочисленных и далеко отстоящих друг от друга слепых зон системы уличного наблюдения. Разумеется, ему не удастся добраться до дома, не попав в поле зрения камер, но он надеялся, что места его появления будут находиться достаточно далеко одно от другого, чтобы Майкрофт мог вычислить, где он был. Целью добавления нового аксессуара к своему телу вовсе не было желание вывести из себя назойливого старшего брата, но выражение ужаса на лице, когда тот обнаружит, что сделал Шерлок, будет дополнительным бонусом, и он не хотел испортить сюрприз.  
  
Через двадцать минут ключ его был в замке двери 221б по Бейкер-стрит, щеки онемели от холодного ветра, а боль в языке стала почти непереносимой. Она оказалась куда хуже, чем он ожидал – не просто трудно контролируемая, но и всепоглощающая и резкая. Сама мысль о том, чтобы отправить что-либо в рот – будь то лед, бульон или даже вода – вызывала отвращение. По крайней мере, вчера по настоянию Джона он съел полный обед и позавтракал сегодня утром. Какое-то время он может обойтись без пищи.  
  
Поднявшись в квартиру, он снял пальто, отметив про себя, что куртка Джона отсутствует. Ах да, он что-то говорил про ужин с той женщиной после работы. Она долго не продержится, ни одна из них не оказалась на это способна. За время их совместного проживания Джон превратился в опытного саботажника собственных интересов. Присутствие Шерлока больше не являлось необходимым, чтобы свидания шли наперекосяк, хотя детектив добавлял перчику, посылая иногда смс с требованием срочно приехать.  
  
Нет, Джон просто не мог заставить себя относиться серьезно хоть к одной из женщин, с которыми встречался. Когда возникал вопрос, Шерлок всегда оказывался для него на первом месте. Если ему повезет, то подобное положение дел не изменится. Если нет…  
  
Если нет, то Джон оставит его. Не сразу, возможно, но такой момент наступит. Кто-то еще утянет его на свою орбиту, и дюйм за дюймом Джон начнет двигаться в том направлении, захваченный обещанием всего того, что он (как сам думает) желает. Две целых четыре десятых ребенка (и времени на это у него все меньше), ласковая жена, дом в пригороде – нормальность во всей своей пожухшей славе.  
  
И в глубине души Джон будет ненавидеть это, так же как и Шерлок.  
  
Он попытался представить: Бейкер-стрит без Джона. Теплые синие глаза при взгляде на него больше не вспыхивают смесью беспокойства и так хорошо скрываемого вожделения, спрятанного подальше после бесцеремонного пренебрежительного ответа Шерлока столько времени тому назад.  
  
Не самый лучший его момент, хотя в свою защиту он может сказать, что был поглощен выслеживанием серийного убийцы.  
  
А теперь влечение Джона к нему было не более чем едва тлеющим угольком, спрятанным под эфемерным представлением друга о собственных предпочтениях. Шерлок был таким же тогда, когда они встретились. Все, чего он желал - спокойствие, одиночество и головоломка, чтобы над ней размышлять. Откуда он мог знать, что через несколько месяцев обнаружит, что ему в обязательном порядке требуется присутствие доктора Джона Ватсона?  
  
Однако момент был упущен, и сейчас они оказались в странной ситуации, когда были друг для друга куда важнее, чем каждый из них мог описать. Непонятным образом они ушли за пределы сексуального удовольствия и вожделения, даже не проходя сквозь них.  
  
Это было просто смешно. Единственная проблема, которую Шерлок не мог решить из боязни разрушить всю свою жизнь самой попыткой, поскольку, хотя Джон и нуждался в нем, но хотел он нормальности. А это как раз Шерлок вряд ли когда-нибудь мог предоставить, и если он предложит себя Джону теперь, то, вероятнее всего, отпугнет навсегда.  
  
Эта мысль заставила его с трудом сглотнуть, и он поморщился от боли, вытащившей из чехарды запутанных мыслей. В глаза словно насыпали песку, а голова начала ныть в полной гармонии с языком. Сон был отдаленным воспоминанием благодаря весьма захватывающему убийству в сочетании с самоубийством, которое, как Шерлок смог доказать, проведя три минуты на месте преступления, оказалось двойным убийством. Четыре дня они с Джоном занимались тем, что у них получалось лучше всего, и идея отдыха в тот момент казалась откровенно абсурдной.  
  
Сейчас же усталость брала свое, и от утомления перед глазами все начинало расплываться. Кровать манила к себе, и на этот раз Шерлок был рад подчиниться ее зову.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Утренний свет просачивался по краям штор в комнате Джона, разгоняя темноту и вытаскивая его из объятий сна. В течение нескольких мгновений блаженное неведение застилало разум, а потом воспоминания о третьем и, к сожалению, последнем свидании с Тиной обрушились на него, и Джон испустил тяжелый вздох.  
  
Но на этот раз он не мог обвинить в произошедшем Шерлока. Он сам без конца проверял телефон на предмет сообщения, что так и не пришло. И час спустя после начала их совместного ужина милая улыбка Тины превратилась в натянутую, а в глазах плескалось разочарование. Она ушла из ресторана, оставив его со счетом и указанием больше не звонить ей, раз он совершенно очевидно состоит в отношениях с кем-то еще.  
  
Джон сел, потирая рукой глаза, а потом потянулся за халатом. Быстрый взгляд в зеркало настроения не улучшил. Волосы: торчащие, встрепанные и седины уже слишком много. Лицо: высушенная Афганистаном кожа, морщинки, оставленные стрессом и смехом. Глаза: тусклые и уставшие. Не самая желанная добыча.  
  
И все же его нельзя было назвать непривлекательным. Нет, все отношения были обречены на провал из-за Шерлока, или, скорее, из-за зацикленности Джона на своем соседе, против которой ни у одной из женщин просто не было шансов. И он не мог их винить за желание расстаться.  
  
Джон покачал головой, по-военному аккуратно заправляя кровать. Он уже пытался расставить по иному свои приоритеты, отведя Шерлоку место, обозначенное «сосед\лучший друг», но из этого ничего не вышло. Странным образом тот умудрился безупречно вписаться в пространство с пометкой «самое главное в жизни Джона Ватсона» и продолжал с удобством там обустраиваться.  
  
Не то чтобы он хотел все изменить. Те отношения, что сложились между ними – это было хорошо. Очень хорошо. Лучше, чем Джон надеялся когда-либо наладить хоть с кем-то, и меньше всего – с мужчиной. Это было не просто совместное существование и проживание, это был симбиоз. Они испытывают взаимную потребность друг в друге - по крайне мере, он предпочитал так думать, но что же это означало для самого Джона?  
  
\- Идиот, - буркнул он себе под нос, рывком открывая дверь спальни и сбегая вниз по лестнице. Так происходило каждый раз, когда «нынешняя девушка» превращалась в «бывшую». Он обнаружил, что неизменно возвращается мыслями к Шерлоку, раздумывая вновь и вновь, что, может быть, ему следует сосредоточить свои усилия на том, кто рядом. Он с первого же взгляда заметил, насколько Шерлок привлекателен, но резкая отповедь детектива положила конец этим мыслям. И все же желание тлело где-то в глубине, словно горячий уголек в животе; благодаря старательному игнорированию оно не могло превратиться в пламя, но и никуда не исчезало – пока нет.  
  
Иногда он думал, что стоит спросить Шерлока напрямую, не изменил ли тот своего мнения, хотя бы только для того, чтобы дать тому понять – несмотря на череду женщин в его жизни, Джон по-прежнему хотел бы видеть Шерлока чем-то большим, чем другом. Но каждый раз, когда момент казался подходящим, он словно цепенел, слова не шли с языка, оставаясь не произнесенными, и жизнь продолжалась, как обычно.  
  
Насколько могла считаться обычной жизнь на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Проходя сквозь кухню, Джон остановился, озираясь в изумлении, и потеряв нить размышлений. Когда вчера вечером он вернулся домой, Шерлок уже ушел в спальню. Время было раннее, меньше восьми вечера, но он предположил, что традиционное для Шерлока пренебрежение сном в ходе расследования сделало свое дело. Однако и сейчас друга нигде не было видно, а тот никогда не оставался в постели так долго, даже будучи измотанным до предела.  
  
Джон быстро оглянулся по сторонам, гоня из разума остатки сна и внимательно изучая квартиру. Повсюду разбросаны листки с заметками и грязные чашки, забытые эксперименты и бумаги, но это в порядке вещей. Среди всего этого развала не наблюдалось никаких следов борьбы. Пальто Шерлока висело на двери, на улице было слишком холодно, чтобы тот мог уйти без верхней одежды, а, значит, детектив был дома. Заболел?  
  
Джон только начал раздумывать, не постучать ли к Шерлоку, когда объект его беспокойства появился из спальни в наброшенном на плечи голубом халате. Мягкие пижамные штаны низко сидели на бедрах, и Джон уловил проблеск бледной кожи под краем футболки, пока тот, потирая глаза, направился к раковине и налил себе стакан воды.  
  
\- Доброе утро, хорошо выспался? – спросил Джон, поворачиваясь к тостеру. Это была своеобразная подача, приглашение Шерлоку поупражняться в дедукции по поводу неудачного свидания с Тиной. Так происходило каждый раз – Шерлоку хватало одного взгляда, и он знал все до мельчайших подробностей. Это была уже традиция, пусть даже Джону она ужасно не нравилась.  
  
Однако сейчас он получил лишь слабое хмыканье в знак подтверждения, едва уловимый звук где-то в глубине горла, заставивший Джона нахмуриться и посмотреть через плечо. Знающие, натренированные глаза внимательно изучали его, хотя Шерлок не озвучивал свои выводы, и Джон с усилием затолкал поглубже мысль о том, насколько привлекательно тот сейчас выглядит: встрепанный и домашний.  
  
Шерлок со стуком опустил стакан на столешницу рядом с раковиной и, не сказав ни слова, направился в ванную, оставив Джона в недоуменной тишине. Когда он только собирался переезжать на Бейкер-стрит, детектив предупредил, что иногда молчит целыми днями. По правде говоря, такого ни разу не случалось. Да, Шерлок мог фыркать, дуться и не разговаривать с Джоном, но это никогда не длилось долго. Во время расследования он рассуждал вслух независимо от того, слушал его кто-то или нет, разбирая витки и изгибы дела, пока на него не снисходило озарение разгадки.  
  
У него возникло чувство, что его попросту игнорируют. Шерлок терпеть не мог пустых разговоров, но Джон ожидал, что, по крайне мере, услышит умозаключения по поводу неудачного свидания, а никак не простое хмыканье и последующее пренебрежение.  
  
Фыркнув, он приготовил себе завтрак, прислушиваясь к доносящимся звукам: льющаяся из душа вода, а затем – Шерлок, чистящий зубы. Джон отметил про себя, что последняя процедура прошла совсем не так энергично, как обычно, но не успел задуматься над этим, как из ванной появился Шерлок в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер.  
  
Рано или поздно Шерлок обязательно заметит, как он смотрит на него в такие моменты. Объяснение было у него наготове с первой же недели после переезда на Бейкер-стрит (я всего лишь хочу убедиться, что не могу пересчитать твои ребра), но пока что эти быстрые взгляды украдкой оставались без комментариев. И сегодня ничего не изменилось: Шерлок прошел в спальню, дав Джону возможность полюбоваться изящным телом и стройными ногами – недостаток еды и переизбыток беготни за преступниками – прежде, чем скрылся за дверью.  
  
Джон взглянул на часы и с облегчением отметил, что у него все еще достаточно времени для утренних дел. В течение следующих сорока минут он в привычном ритме позавтракал, выпил первую за день чашку чая, принял душ и оделся. Когда он начал разыскивать свои ботинки, на кухню вновь вышел Шерлок и начал наполнять формочки для льда водой.  
  
\- Ты не видел мои… - Джон не договорил, а на лице его появилось сосредоточенное и жесткое выражение, стоило ему заметить, как Шерлок отправляет в рот две таблетки. – Что это?  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, приподняв одну бровь, и, без сомнения, сразу же понял подозрения Джона, потому что закатил глаза и продемонстрировал упаковку. Ибупрофен.  
  
\- Почему ты их принимаешь? И кстати, тебе следует что-нибудь съесть, это лекарство не стоит употреблять на голодный желудок.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и указал в направлении камина, возле которого Джон вчера оставил свою обувь, а потом открыл шкаф и достал банку с консервированным супом. Джон вообще не знал, что у них такое имеется, не говоря уже о том, что Шерлок был готов добровольно съесть подобное на завтрак.  
  
Он схватил ботинки и сел в кресло, обуваясь и размышляя над поведением своего соседа. Больным тот не выглядел. Бледным – может быть, но это было его обычное состояние, и на щеках проступал более теплый здоровый оттенок. Он не щурился, значит, это не головная боль, и не хромал, чтобы предполагать растяжение или вывих. Больное горло?  
  
\- Почему ты молчишь? – спросил Джон и поднял взгляд на Шерлока – тот помешивал суп, разогревая его в кастрюльке. Он не собирался просить или умолять об ответе, а просто в упор смотрел на детектива, который в итоге оглянулся вокруг в поисках бумаги, что-то написал и передал листок Джону.

 _«Пирсинг языка. Разговаривать не рекомендуется в виду отека. Ибупрофен по той же причине. Ты опоздаешь на работу»._  
  
Джон прочитал один раз, потом второй, взглянув перед этим на Шерлока, и озадаченно нахмурился.  
– Э-э-э… зачем? – Он моргнул, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. – Ты… ты сделал пирсинг языка? Зачем?  
  
Шерлок просто повернулся к нему спиной и через плечо многозначительно ткнул пальцем в часы.  
  
Где-то минуту Джон раздумывал, не плюнуть ли на работу и постараться добиться от Шерлока внятного ответа, но здравый смысл возобладал. У Сары, как обычно, не хватало сотрудников, и объяснения типа «Шерлок опять совершил очередную глупость» воспринимались плохо уже несколько месяцев назад.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Уже ухожу. Хотел бы я знать, что иногда происходит в твоей голове. – Со вздохом он взял кошелек со стола, спустился по лестнице, и только в конце улицы заметил, что записка Шерлока по-прежнему у него в руке. Изящно начертанные буквы складывались в те же слова, что и раньше, и Джон позволил взгляду задержаться на них, прежде чем положить бумагу в карман.  
  
Пирсинг языка. Странным образом сама идея противоречила всему, что он знал о Шерлоке. Не то чтобы детектива нельзя было назвать бунтовщиком, но это было бы такой мелочной игрой по сравнению с тем, что творил Шерлок в стремлении выразить презрение к авторитету своего брата и общества. И тот факт, что эти два определения были практически синонимами, только облегчал его задачу. Это было так по-детски, что Джон отбросил данную идею. Нет, на Шерлока не похоже демонстрировать подобным образом несогласие с текущим порядком вещей. Он это делал самим своим существованием.  
  
Джон вытащил телефон и на ходу медленно набрал сообщение. Пусть Шерлок не может говорить, но писать смс он в состоянии.  
  
 **Это эксперимент? Для расследования? Кризис среднего возраста? – ДВ**  
  
Он повернул за угол и спустился в метро. Проездной послушно пропищал, а с мобильника исчез сигнал, когда Джон втиснулся в плотную жаркую толчею внутри вагона. Через двадцать минут он вновь вышел на свежий воздух, и аппарат звякнул, оповещая о пришедшем ответе.

**Причина не важна. У нас закончилось молоко и Ибупрофен. - ШХ**

**Сходи и купи сам. Послужит тебе уроком за то, что продырявил язык. – ДВ**  
  
\- «Причина не важна». Что это вообще за ответ? – сам у себя поинтересовался Джон, переключил телефон на бесшумный режим, вошел в поликлинику, быстро пожелал Саре доброго утра и направился к себе в кабинет. Это вообще никакой не ответ. Шерлок редко делал что-нибудь без серьезного и логичного основания, так почему же он так скрытен на этот раз?  
  
Покачав головой, Джон сел за стол. День обещал быть тяжелым, и у него есть куда более серьезные поводы для размышления, чем Шерлок Холмс и его язык.  
  
Если не считать того, что этот вопрос вновь и вновь всплывал в его мозгу в самые неподходящие моменты, пока перед ним проходила обычная череда насморка, сыпи и прочих проблем медицинского характера. Шерлок Холмс, по неведомой причине, сделал пирсинг языка. Добровольно. По крайне мере, Джон полагал, что добровольно. Сложно было представить, какие хитроумные интриги могут привести к подобному шагу. Возможно, пари? Исключая тот факт, что Шерлок никогда не играл в азартные игры, если только не был однозначно уверен в своей победе. А тогда зачем?  
  
В обеденный перерыв он проверил телефон и обнаружил там одинокое сообщение: три слова от Шерлока, резко оборвавшие поток его мыслей, в результате чего он застыл, не донеся руку с сэндвичем до рта.  
  
 **Ты не одобряешь. – ШХ**  
  
Это был даже не вопрос, Шерлок просто-напросто констатировал факт, словно провозглашал закон. Джон некоторое время обдумывал его слова. Особенностью Шерлока было то, что он знал о человеке больше, чем тот – сам о себе, и Джон старательно пытался припомнить, когда он мог дать хоть какой-то намек, что идея пирсинга ему неприятна.  
  
Нет, что-то здесь было не так. На самом деле никогда он не питал отрицательных чувств по отношению к людям, протыкающих свое тело с целью навесить украшения. Сам бы он не стал это делать – он тихо фыркнул: Бога ради, он выглядел бы смешно. Кроме того, он слишком часто ввязывался в драки и ни к чему ему было еще волноваться из-за побрякушек, которые кто-нибудь мог с него сорвать.  
  
Медленно, с осторожностью, он набрал единственное слово, ухмыльнувшись при мысли о реакции Шерлока.

 **Неверно. – ДВ**  
  
Он доел сэндвич, даже не чувствуя вкуса, в то время как телефон его упрямо молчал. Шерлок терпеть не мог, когда ему указывали, что он в чем-то ошибся, и возвел умение обижаться в ранг искусства. Джон практически ощущал его недовольство, несмотря на то, что детектив находился за шесть миль и на другом берегу реки. Он с легкостью мог представить друга, вероятно, так и не переодевшегося – либо извлекающего душераздирающие звуки из своей скрипки, либо растянувшегося на диване, раздраженного и скучающего.  
  
Не считая того, что теперь в этом знакомом образе появилась новая грань, потайная металлическая деталь, мысль о которой заставляла Джона хмуриться, невидяще глядя в лежащие на столе медицинские карты. Сегодняшний Шерлок отличался от вчерашнего – совсем чуть-чуть, незаметно для остальных, если только он не решит показать язык в буквальном смысле этого слова. Если бы не факт, что прокол был свежий, еще незаживший, в результате чего Шерлок оказался лишен возможности разговаривать, Джон мог бы никогда не узнать об этом. И сейчас в его предательском, ненавистном разуме вновь и вновь всплывал один вопрос.  
  
Зачем?  
  
С его точки зрения недостатки перевешивали преимущества. Судя по Шерлоку, процесс нельзя было назвать безболезненным или лишенным неудобств, и даже когда все заживет, у него сквозь язык по-прежнему будет торчать кусок металла. Создаст ли это затруднения в дальнейшем: при еде, питье, поцелуях? Не то, чтобы последнее имело отношение к неприступному Шерлоку Холмсу.  
  
Или же имеет?  
  
Джон нахмурился и непроизвольно стиснул челюсти. Конечно же, существовала одна известная ему причина, по которой люди проделывали подобное. Наверное, только живущий в пустыне отшельник не слышал заявлений о том, как пирсинг языка улучшает оральный секс, но сам Джон никогда этому особо не верил. Может быть, ощущения были достаточно интересными, но стоило ли оно физических мучений? Кроме того, среди всех возможных причин, подвигнувших Шерлока на такой поступок, данная была наименее вероятной.  
  
Не мог же он пойти на это ради удовольствия своего любовника, ведь так?  
  
Джон покачал головой, попытавшись отбросить эту идею, но она оказалась удивительно прилипчивой, с завидным упорством возвращаясь все послеобеденные рабочие часы. Он старался сосредоточиться на пациентах и их проблемах, но все было бесполезно. Каждый раз, как только он выбирался из сетей собственного любопытства, что-нибудь напоминало о случившемся, и он вновь попадал в ловушку прежних размышлений. Ко времени, когда с бумажной работой было покончено, Джон, раздраженный и взвинченный, оказался с головой погружен в трясину сомнений, и все из-за одной глупой, случайной мысли.  
  
У Шерлока не было любовника, Джон это точно знал. Детектив гордился тем, что женат на своей работе. Кроме того, невозможно жить с кем-то в одной квартире и скрыть тот факт, что ведешь активную сексуальную жизнь. И даже если бы Шерлок отправлялся ради этого в другое место, Джон заметил бы его отсутствие.  
  
Воспоминания о детективе, уносящемся в морг или вылетающем из дома с неизменным, доносящимся с лестницы: «В связи с расследованием, Джон!», всплыли в мозгу, и Джон натянул куртку с несколько большей силой, чем требовалось, сунул руки в карманы и направился домой. Это просто смешно. Даже если бы Шерлок спал с кем-то, даже если он продырявил язык, чтобы добавить пикантности в свою сексуальную жизнь, Джона это не касалось - Шерлок четко дал понять в первый же день.  
  
Но понимание данного факта не избавляло от того, что пустое, тяжелое ощущение, поселившееся где-то внутри, начинало неприятно ворочаться, пока он возвращался на Бейкер-стрит. Он ведет себя как лицемер. Бога ради, сколько девушек он водил на свидания за время жизни рядом с Шерлоком? И было унизительно думать, что он оказался вот таким: довольный возможностью наслаждаться собственными любовными приключениями, но испытывающий горечь при мысли, что внимание Шерлока сфокусировано на ком-то, кроме него.  
  
Вскоре он осознал, что стоит перед парадной дверью их дома, и золотые цифры 221 сияют перед ним, пока он пытается придать чертам лица спокойное и безразличное выражение. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Шерлок мог разглядеть эту жуткую смесь ревности и обиды – тем более, что Джон и сам прекрасно понимал, что просто смешон.  
  
Не было у Шерлока никакого любовника, которого он мог стремиться ублажить, а даже если бы и был – когда это детектив делал хоть что-нибудь ради чужого удовольствия? Да, у него бывали моменты проявления заботы по отношению к Джону или миссис Хадсон, но вряд ли они могли зайти так далеко, чтобы сподвигнуть его на изменения в собственном теле.  
  
Нет, у Шерлока была веская причина для пирсинга языка, и, черт возьми, Джон был решительно настроен ее выяснить.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Он ненавидел холодный суп, ненавидел кубики льда и начал задаваться вопросом о верности своего первоначального решения. Неудобства оказались значительнее, чем он ожидал, а результат – куда менее впечатляющим. Ему пришлось молчать почти шесть дней, и, Боже ты мой, это было скучно. Он мог сказать что-то, если требовалось, но произношение было непредсказуемо. Хмыканье и мычание в качестве положительного и отрицательного ответа приносили определенную пользу, но с каждым проходящим часом невозможности нормального общения ситуация становилась все хуже.  
  
Не в отношении его языка, а в отношении Джона.  
  
Тот явно дулся – другого слова и подобрать невозможно. И это была не показная театральность, с которой Шерлок демонстрировал собственное плохое расположение духа, но нечто более сдержанное и стойкое. Теперь Джон сидел в своем кресле по-военному напряженно, совершенно не расслабляясь, и выражение его замкнутого лица было ближе к угрюмости, чем к улыбке. Перемена в его настроении в точности совпала с моментом, когда он узнал о пирсинге. Только слепой не заметил бы связь между этими двумя фактаbr /ми.  
  
Вязкая фуга тишины наполняла квартиру, лишь изредка прерываемая шелестом переворачиваемых страниц или щелчками клавиш лэптопа. Поначалу Джон продолжал свои попытки докопаться до причин, заставивших Шерлока пойти на этот шаг, как будто причуды разума детектива имели для него какое-то значение. Разумеется, Джон никогда не любил оставаться в неведении, так что Шерлок принял его интерес за проявление обычного упрямства. И продолжал хранить молчание, вновь и вновь утверждая с помощью записок и смс, что побуждения его неважны.  
  
И дело не в том, что Джон не одобрял его поступка – это Шерлоку было неважно, - но он не хотел, чтобы тот сделал какие-то выводы на базе пока что непроверенной теории. Это могло оказаться опасным для них обоих.  
  
Однако, похоже, его уклончивость имела неожиданные последствия. После первых суток непрерывных вопросов, когда Шерлок упрямо отказывался произнести хоть слово из-за боязни выставить себя посмешищем, лицо Джона становилось все мрачнее, и последующие дни прошли в почти полной тишине. А сегодня Джон не сказал ни слова с момента, как проснулся. У Шерлока для молчания была уважительная причина, но даже ради спасения собственной жизни он не мог догадаться, почему Джон с несчастным лицом и поникшими плечами смотрит «Британский медицинский вестник».  
  
Шерлок намеренно громко вздохнул и принялся быстро набирать ответ на электронное письмо, сообщая клиентке, что исчезнувшее бриллиантовое ожерелье будет красоваться на шее любовницы ее мужа, и предлагая подать на развод. Нажав кнопку «отправить», он поднялся на ноги. Несколько быстрых шагов привели его в ванную, он закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и сделал несколько движений языком. Затем как можно тише он проговорил алфавит, старательно произнося каждый звук.  
  
Все было отлично, пока он не дошел до свистящих, на которых гладкий шарик во рту и сохраняющийся незначительный отек заставили его шепелявить, неприятно напоминая о времени, когда в восемь лет у него не хватало двух передних зубов. «С» и «ц» все еще ему не давались, и он закрыл глаза, пытаясь твердо запечатлеть этот факт в своем мозгу.  
  
Наконец, довольный собой, он вернулся в гостиную и встал перед креслом Джона, выжидая, пока голубые глаза не оторвались от страницы – на самом деле он не читал, отметил про себя Шерлок – и не встретились с его взглядом.  
  
\- Ты недоволен, - без обиняков завил Шерлок, раздраженный, что ему пришлось констатировать очевидное. – Почему? – Он хотел добавить что-то еще, надавить на Джона, вызвать на разговор, но чем меньше слов с его стороны, тем лучше. Избегать свистящих оказалось труднее, чем он поначалу предполагал.  
  
\- Шерлок, – Джон вздохнул и покачал головой, попытавшись скрыться за изданием, что держал в руках. – Ты здесь не при чем. Я просто… Знаешь, расставание с Тиной…  
  
\- Неправда, – ответил Шерлок, запахивая потуже голубой шелк халата и складывая ладони под подбородком. – Ты был в норме наутро за твоим неудачным рандеву, пока я не дал тебе ту бумажку.  
  
Джон сердито уставился на него поверх журнала, а челюсть его напряглась, как всегда бывало, когда его загоняли в угол.  
– Плохой день на работе, - в итоге ответил он в слабой попытке перевести разговор, на которую Шерлок даже не счел нужным реагировать. Он просто бросил на Джона взгляд, ясно означавший «не держи меня за дурака».  
  
В конце концов Шерлок вздохнул, осознав, что, может быть, толика правды облегчит странное раздражение Джона.  
– Это для Работы - теперь тебе легче?  
  
\- В самом деле? – Джон прищурился, вероятно, стремясь понять, обманывает его Шерлок или нет. – Что за расследование может потребовать пирсинга языка?  
  
\- Удушье, - моментально ответил Шерлок. Как оказалось, немножко чересчур поспешно, потому что Джон закатил глаза, а потом поднялся на ноги, бросив журнал на пол рядом с креслом, и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты мне вообще ничего не объяснял, чем говорил заведомую ложь. – Слова прозвучали вымученно, словно он устал от собственных мыслей или просто был по горло сыт поведением Шерлока. Клубок мрачных эмоций промелькнул на его лице, раздражающий в своей непроницаемости, и Джон повел плечами, прежде чем подтолкнуть Шерлока к креслу, с которого сам только что встал. – По крайне мере, ты вновь можешь говорить. Открой рот. Дай мне взглянуть.  
  
Теплые руки обхватили челюсть, уверенные пальцы легли на скулы, и Джон повернул его голову к свету. На мгновение Шерлок подумал отказаться от осмотра, но что-то в глазах Джона подсказывало, что подобное вряд ли будет хорошо воспринято. Являлось ли это беспокойство о его здоровье способом извиниться со стороны Джона? Шерлок нахмурился, внимательно посмотрел на друга, который поднял брови – намек, что лучше согласиться – а потом сглотнул и открыл рот.  
  
Из-за сохранявшегося отека, препятствующего нормальному растяжению и плавному движению мышцы, он пока не мог высунуть язык, но Джон, казалось, не возражал – он лишь слегка согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы получить лучший обзор. Ситуация была странно интимной: в их нынешнем положении Джон оказался выше него, но при этом не нависал угрожающе, несмотря на всю свою скрытую опасную силу. Они были врачом и пациентом, хотя Шерлок не был вполне уверен, что слабые поглаживающие движения пальцев по его челюсти, совсем рядом с местом, где красноречиво колотился пульс, можно определить как полностью профессиональные.  
  
Это нежное скольжение завораживало. Если бы Шерлок сосредоточился, то мог бы ощутить тончайшие выпуклости и бороздки на кончиках пальцев Джона и мягкую, влажную теплоту, просачивающуюся в его кожу при каждом движении. Разумеется, они прикасались друг к другу и раньше, но вот так – никогда. Их взаимодействие можно было назвать периферийным – ладонь на локте или уверенные руки на ране. Сейчас же для стороннего наблюдателя ситуация могла показаться прелюдией к поцелую.  
  
У Шерлока пересохло во рту – отчасти из-за циркуляции воздуха при дыхании, но главным образом оттого, что каждый вдох был наполнен запахом Джона: чаем, порошком, что тот использовал для стирки, едва уловимо – антисептиком и чем-то еще теплым и человеческим.  
  
Он фыркнул и закрыл рот, решив, что Джон получил достаточно времени для осмотра. Но тот не отстранился. Вместо этого он продолжал стоять рядом, руки его по-прежнему обхватывали лицо Шерлока, а глаза не отрывались от его губ. Этого хватило, чтобы воздух вокруг завибрировал, наполняясь жаром и обещанием, и у Шерлока перехватило горло.  
  
Никогда раньше не было между ними такого накала, такого ощущения возможности – новой дороги, открывающейся перед обоими, если они решатся по ней последовать – и Шерлок чувствовал, как его разрывает на части. Он понимал, что тело выдает его - все эти небольшие инстинктивные признаки желания, что проявлялись, призывая к взаимности: ускоренное сердцебиение, частое моргание, расширенные зрачки – такие же, как у Джона.  
  
Казалось, от сгустившегося напряжения покалывало кожу, словно реальность натягивалась на раму столь большую, что начинала трещать по швам и рушиться вокруг них. Желание наклониться вперед и сократить дистанцию ворочалось в мускулах, точно живое существо, и он с натугой сглотнул, когда взгляд Джона скользнул от его рта к глазам.  
  
Пара спотыкающихся, неуверенных ударов сердца – мгновение, колеблющееся на краю пропасти – и наваждение исчезло.  
  
Джон отдернул руки обескураживающе быстро, позволив им свободно повиснуть вдоль тела, шагнул назад и откашлялся, глядя куда угодно, только не на Шерлока.  
  
\- Похоже, отек начал спадать, - смог произнести он, и следовало отдать ему должное – голос его был лишь слегка ниже и более хриплым, чем обычно. Но в морщинке на лбу и в том, как опустились уголки рта, было больше замешательства, чем удовлетворения. – Скоро тебе потребуется штанга покороче. Если, конечно, все это не было экспериментом по исследованию первичных симптомов после прокола, и ты собираешься сохранить пирсинг. Язык еще болит?  
  
Типичный уход от опасной темы, попытка дистанцироваться. Джона смутила реакция Шерлока или же его собственная? Возможно, требовалось яснее дать понять, что его отказ тогда, у Анджело - так давно, что сейчас казался отдаленным воспоминанием - потерял свою силу? Хотя нет. Может быть, Шерлок и предпочитал зачастую игнорировать невербальные сигналы, что люди вокруг него посылали с той же легкостью, с какой линяющее животное теряет зимнюю шерсть, но это не означало, что он не понимал этих знаков. И сейчас все в Джоне, от осанки до выражения лица, замкнутого и немного отчужденного, молча умоляло не развивать дальше эту тему.  
  
Очевидно, теперь было не время разбираться, что же только что произошло, хотя точная причина уклончивости Джона оставалась неясной. Разрыв с его последней девушкой был свежим, но нельзя сказать, что неожиданным. И не было похоже, что это хоть немного повлияло на уровень эмоциональной стабильности Джона. Кризис сексуальной самоидентификации был маловероятен, если учесть, с какой легкостью и прямотой Джон задал вопрос о предпочтениях Шерлока в первый же день знакомства.  
  
А значит, перед ним загадка, причем из тех, решение которой придется отложить на «потом».  
  
\- Не очень, - наконец ответил Шерлок, машинально стягивая полы халата плотнее вокруг себя. Искушение растянуться на диване было велико, но оно сделало бы очевидным биологическую реакцию его тела на близость к Джону. – Но я принимаю Ибупрофен в полном объеме каждый день.  
  
\- Вместе с едой? – спросил Джон, и нужно было быть глухим, чтобы не уловить намек на робкую благодарность в его голосе, слегка прикрытую проявлением беспокойства врача о пациенте.  
  
\- Вряд ли холодный бульон – это еда, – он уловил выражение лица Джона, в котором смешались неприкрытое сочувствие и озабоченность. – Я его грею и жду, пока он будет комнатной температуры. Заражения от баночного питания редки, но я решил не ришковать.  
  
Шепелявый звук сорвался с его губ, прежде чем он успел его остановить, и в комнате повисла шокирующая пауза, а Шерлок неверяще закрыл глаза, беспомощно чувствуя, как жар заливает щеки.  
  
Джон издал нечто, подозрительно похожее на сдавленный смешок, и Шерлок яростно уставился на него. Друг крепко прижимал руку ко рту, но глаза его искрились весельем. И как по мановению волшебной палочки напряжение в комнате исчезло, изгнанное ценой чувства собственного достоинства Шерлока.  
  
\- Лучше молчи, - скомандовал он, в раздражении складывая руки на груди и расправляя плечи, пока Джон изо всех сил боролся со смехом.  
  
\- Ты намеренно избегаешь звука «с», не так ли? – спросил он. – Давай, скажи «сосиска».  
  
\- Однозначно нет, - Шерлок поднялся на ноги и постарался скрыть улыбку, услышав, как Джон тихонько посмеивается, явно пребывая в восторге от случившегося. Это было лучше, чем по-ослиному упрямое молчание последние несколько дней, и, возможно, теперь Джон полностью оставит свои глупые попытки выяснить «зачем?».  
  
Рано или поздно он и так узнает. С тем образом жизни, что они ведут, это практически неизбежно.


	2. Стальной капкан

Джон вздохнул и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь защититься от ночного холода, как тисками сжимавшего тело. Воздух сорвался с губ облачком пара и устремился вверх, к безоблачному небу. Осень, промозглая и ветреная, отсчитывала свои последние дни, и зима уже начала потихоньку заявлять о себе. Под ногами похрустывал иней, а пальцы мерзли, несмотря на перчатки.  
  
Они находились на берегу реки, в одном из парков, что были разбиты вдоль Темзы. Перед ними на газоне лежало тело молодого парня, надежно скрытое от взглядов прохожих изогнутым стволом плакучей ивы.  
  
Шерлок склонился над трупом, сосредоточенный, как и всегда. Казалось, он не ощущал холода, и лишь пар, вырывавшийся с каждым выдохом из приоткрытых в задумчивости губ, показывал, что детектива окружал тот же морозный воздух, что и остальных, пока разум его работал на полных оборотах, разбираясь в сложных переплетениях причин и следствий.  
  
Неожиданно Джон осознал, что уставился на рот своего соседа. Опять. А ведь прошло уже шесть недель с тех пор, как Шерлок протянул ему ту записку и слишком долгое время провел в почти полном молчании, будучи не способным из-за отека говорить в соответствии с собственными высокими стандартами. Он, теоретически, должен был бы уже свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Да, Шерлок продырявил язык, нет, Джон по-прежнему понятия не имеет, почему. Единственное, в чем он был уверен: его, по непонятной причине, завораживала эта идея.  
  
Не пирсинга, как такового, который сам по себе был вещью достаточно обычной, но то, что он оказался во рту именно у Шерлока, делало данный факт странно притягательным. Мысли возвращались к нему снова и снова, словно он застрял на замкнутой петле американских горок, когда кажется, что от бесконечного кружения кожа натягивается на костях.  
  
А ведь был еще тот «инцидент» в гостиной.  
  
Воспоминание о нем относилось к категории самых запретных, и Джон старательно гнал его от себя, страшась реакции собственного тела. Стоило только всплыть той картине – Шерлок с потемневшим, откровенно приглашающим взглядом сидит в кресле, запрокинув голову - как внутри кто-то словно утапливал педаль газа. Пульс подскакивал, закипала кровь, а разум терялся в нахлынувших фантазиях.  
  
Требовалось лишь слегка сосредоточиться, и вот он вновь чувствовал теплоту челюсти Шерлока в ладонях, выступы скул под подушечками больших пальцев, биение пульса под кончиками остальных. Снова видел блеск серебра на розовом подвижном языке и вспоминал, как на один краткий миг перехватило дух от промелькнувшей мысли: каково будет дотронуться до него своим собственным, ощутить уверенное тепло и неожиданное касание металла.  
  
Он замер тогда непозволительно надолго, и происходящее из дружеского превратилось в нечто интимное – с той же легкостью, с какой делают вдох. К моменту, когда Джон осознал, что Шерлок уже закрыл рот, а сам он, словно зачарованный, смотрит на его губы, поздно было делать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
И тут он совершил ошибку: посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза.  
  
Джону доводилось наблюдать многое в этом ярком и проницательном взгляде - от холодной рассудочной логики до обжигающей едкой ярости, но никогда прежде желание не давало о себе знать с такой очевидностью. Лишь раз или два после очередной погони, когда время, казалось, замирало, проявлялись и тут же исчезали его редкие проблески, но подобное Джон видел впервые.  
  
Все это оказалось настолько шокирующим в своей дикости, настолько не похожим на Шерлока, что, следом за поднявшимся в теле жаром, Джона захлестнуло ледяной паникой, и этот резкий перепад выбил почву из-под ног.  
  
Прокол языка и неожиданное мгновение неприкрытой откровенности заставили усомниться, что он знает своего друга настолько хорошо, как привык считать. Как будто перед ним в знакомом облике Шерлока оказался чужой человек – сохранивший его основные черты, но ведущий себя по-другому – совсем чуть-чуть, и все же достаточно, чтобы мироздание Джона потеряло точку опоры.  
  
Сомнения заставили сделать шаг назад, в то время как тело стремилось наклониться вперед: здравый смысл возобладал над примитивными желаниями, пока он пытался понять, чем вызвана эта едва уловимая перемена. С того самого момента – почти-поцелуя – он все глубже увязал в пучине замешательства, сбитый с толку изменениями, пусть и небольшими, в привычном поведении Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – голос Грега, тихий и встревоженный, выдернул из раздумий, и Джон поймал себя на том, что хмуро таращится на собственные ботинки, как будто они виновны во всех на свете злодеяниях.  
  
\- Да, - ответил он, растягивая губы в слабой улыбке. – Правда, хочется оказаться дома, под теплым одеялом.  
  
\- Ну, в этом ты не одинок, - заметил Лестрейд и нахмурился: детектив бросил какую-то резкость, из-за чего Андерсона перекосило так, будто он съел лимон. – Правда, непохоже, что нам это светит в скором времени. Если только Шерлок не поторопится, - с этими словами инспектор скрестил руки на груди и повысил голос. – Эй, твои пять минут истекли.  
  
Шерлок бросил на него сердитый взгляд и кивком подозвал Джона.  
\- Посмотри на это, - речь его звучала четко и ясно, отек спал, и от шепелявости не осталось и следа. Если бы Джон ничего не знал, то вполне мог бы решить, что детектив ничем не отличается от себя самого во время их первой встречи в Бартсе.  
  
С трудом переставляя замерзшие ноги, он подошел к телу и присел на корточки рядом с другом. Раньше он давно бы уже стоял там, но с того самого момента в гостиной казалось, что лучше всего держать дистанцию. Шерлок, разумеется, это заметил, просто потому, что он всегда все замечал, но даже если и считал поведение Джона странным, выводы свои держал при себе.  
  
\- Скажи, что здесь не так, - детектив указал на тело, и Джон подавил тяжелый вздох. Он устал, продрог и, оказавшись сейчас рядом с другом, забыл обо всем, чувствуя исходящее от того слабое тепло. Он придвинулся ближе в попытке окунуться в этот жар и хоть немного согреться, одновременно стараясь не обращать внимания на запах шампуня Шерлока.  
  
\- Молодой мужчина, ножевое ранение в грудь. – Весьма неумелое, понял Джон. Вместо того чтобы с легкостью вогнать лезвие меж ребер, удар нанесли практически по центру, где широкая грудная кость могла бы оказаться препятствием. – Достаточно глубокое, чтобы стать причиной смерти, но… - он нахмурился, разглядывая схваченную морозом траву. – Крови слишком мало.  
  
\- Посмотри на его рот.  
  
Джон тут же перевел взгляд на бледные губы, кожа вокруг которых слегка посинела.  
\- Его задушили или накачали наркотиками, а потом ударили ножом?  
  
\- Возможно, но следов борьбы нет. Отсутствуют ранения, характерные для попыток защитить себя. К тому же, много ты можешь назвать людей, чья смерть выглядела бы столь аккуратной? – детектив указал на труп, и Джон не мог не признать, что для жертвы убийства поза казалась слишком мирной. Руки вытянуты вдоль тела, не согнуты, не пытаются прикрыть уязвимые места. А одежда, как он заметил, была в полном порядке, совершенно чистая, и не влажная.  
  
\- Значит, он вообще не был в реке?  
  
\- Это одна из причин, по которой Лестрейд нас вызвал. Тело слишком далеко от линии прилива, а значит – его не выбросило на берег. Что еще ты видишь?  
  
Джон покосился на друга, прежде чем вновь сосредоточиться на убитом. Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы уловить и другие важные детали. Одежда явно была покойному велика, выпирающие локтевые кости говорили о быстрой потере веса, на сгибах рук проступали гематомы, а вся хрупкость его облика говорила скорее о болезни, чем пренебрежении к себе.  
  
\- Он проходил курс интенсивного лечения. Удалось установить личность?  
  
Вопрос был адресован Грегу, но тот покачал головой.  
\- Пытаемся выяснить. Пока безуспешно, но это может помочь. Есть предположения насчет болезни?  
  
Джон прикусил губу, осматривая тело как врач, а не помощник детектива.  
\- Раковая опухоль, вероятно. Стремительно развивающаяся, или просто ее обнаружили слишком поздно. Такой пациент… - он покачал головой, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что единственным подходящим определением является «четвертая стадия». – Судя по всему, шансов на выживание у него почти не было.  
  
\- Вещи его собственные, – старая любимая одежда, судя по износу, а этот парк… - Шерлок оглядел живописное место на берегу реки. На той стороне подобно обещанию сияли городские огни, и Джону показалось, что он уловил мысль детектива.  
  
\- Он пришел сюда, чтобы умереть.  
  
\- Но ведь…. Нож… - Андерсон, запинаясь, указал на рукоять.  
  
Шерлок протянул руку в перчатке и вытащил из-за пазухи умершего цепочку, на которой, покачиваясь, блеснул в свете фонарей резной крестик.  
  
\- Некоторые по-прежнему считают самоубийство грехом, - заметил детектив, выпуская из пальцев подвеску. – Все сделано так, чтобы создать впечатление убийства, но улики говорят об обратном. Ножевое ранение посмертно. Экспертиза наверняка покажет в крови целый букет препаратов, один из которых и был использован для самостоятельной эвтаназии. Он пришел сюда со шприцем наготове, а затем кто-то все убрал, уложил тело, закрыл глаза…  
  
Сжав губы, он наклонил голову на бок.  
\- Кто-то, считающий подобную помощь актом милосердия, а не преступлением. Вряд ли член семьи, если принимать во внимание религиозный аспект. Скорее, нужно искать близкого друга. Но в лучшем случае ему можно будет вменить незаконные манипуляции с телом, если только не удастся доказать, что умерший был не в состоянии ввести себе смертельную дозу лекарства.  
  
\- По нему не скажешь, что он настолько обессилел, - вмешался Джон, - но точный ответ даст медкарта.  
  
\- То есть, ты действительно считаешь, что это самоубийство? – Грег провел рукой по волосам, с грустью глядя на тело.  
  
\- Убийцы обычно не относятся к своим жертвам с таким уважением. На насильственную смерть указывает только нож в груди, но это – избыточная деталь, добавленная, чтобы сбить со следа, - Шерлок выпрямился, стягивая резиновые перчатки. – Парень уже умирал, он просто решил сам установить свой срок, не дожидаясь, пока его уничтожит болезнь. Здесь нет состава преступления.  
  
Вздохнув, Джон поднялся и, попрощавшись с Грегом, последовал за другом. Путь сквозь парк до проезжей части был коротким, но Джон с головой погрузился в раздумья и молчаливой тенью шагал рядом с Шерлоком, оставляя позади безмолвное и печальное место и возвращаясь туда, где пульсировала жизнь города.  
  
\- Он сам выбрал, когда и как умереть, - тихо произнес детектив, как обычно противопоставляя холодную логику сочувствию Джона.  
  
\- Ему было не больше двадцати двух, - ответил он, не пытаясь сдержать эмоции в голосе. Вся эта история почему-то вызывала необъяснимую боль. Конечно, Джон знал, что жизнь далеко не справедлива, но порой доказательства этого слишком ошеломляли. – В идеальном мире ему вообще не пришлось бы делать такой выбор.  
  
\- В идеальном мире все умирали бы лишь в глубокой старости, и никто не совершал преступлений, а я бы остался без работы, - заметил Шерлок, поднимая воротник пальто и глянув на Джона. Видимо, на лице его отразилось что-то, заставившее детектива отвести глаза и прерывисто вздохнуть, выпустив облачко пара, прежде чем продолжить. – Ты считаешь, что я должен его жалеть.  
  
\- А тебе его не жаль?  
  
\- Нет, - Шерлок пожал плечами, уставился вдаль и ненадолго замолчал. – Я испытываю к нему уважение. Его интеллекта хватило на то, чтобы встретить преждевременную смерть на своих собственных условиях. А улики указывают, что он пытался оградить родных от последствий своего поступка.  
  
\- Я… Почему? – Джон засунул руки в карманы, ссутулился и опустил голову. Детектив пустился в объяснения, выкладывая факты один за другим, словно нанизывал на нитку жемчужины.  
  
\- Если он был верующим, то понимал, что действия его не скроются от всевидящего божества. Но его не остановила заведомая греховность этого шага, а значит, спасение собственной души не было его первоочередной заботой, - Шерлок вздохнул, и голос его зазвучал мягче. – Он думал о семье, и потому попросил друга обставить все, как убийство. В этом случае шаг, который сам он считал необходимым, не обременил бы его близких. Для некоторых самоубийство родственника до сих пор – позорное пятно.  
  
Замолчав, детектив выудил из кармана и натянул на бледные руки теплые кожаные перчатки.  
\- Если бы я кого и пожалел в этой истории, то его друга. Который был привязан к нему настолько, чтобы согласиться помочь в обмане, который был рядом, когда он вводил себе смертельную дозу, и который поддержал его решение, независимо от того, что должен был при этом потерять сам.  
  
В горле встал ком, тяжелый и давящий. Так просто было провести параллель, представить, что это произошло не с посторонними людьми, а с ними самими. Один умирает, мучаясь от боли, отчаянно желая со всем этим покончить, второй увяз в пучине горя и противоречивых чувств, хочет помочь, но не может смириться с исчезновением того, что их связывает.  
  
По телу пробежала дрожь, куда более сильная и безжалостная, чем вызванный холодом озноб, и Джон ощутил, как Шерлок придвинулся ближе. Их плечи соприкоснулись, и это легкое давление вернуло в реальность: они в парке, здоровые и невредимые, и перед ними не маячит подобная мрачная перспектива. Бросив на Шерлока короткий взгляд, он понял, что не только его мысли приняли такой оборот. На лице друга едва заметно проступила боль, лишний раз напоминая: хотя детектив и не выставлял свои чувства напоказ, это вовсе не означало, что он не способен испытывать те же эмоции, что и остальные.  
  
\- Ты замерз и проголодался, - тихие слова Шерлока нарушили сгустившуюся мучительную тишину. – Пойдем, мы давно не заглядывали к Анджело.  
  
\- А ты есть будешь? – спросил Джон, и в промелькнувшем на лице Шерлока раздражении было что-то привычное и успокаивающее, что помогло отбросить прочь невеселые размышления. – Расследование же закончено.  
  
\- Ладно, - наконец ответил Шерлок, умудрившись вложить в одно-единственное слово все свое недовольство, подошел к краю тротуара и поднял руку, подзывая такси.  
  
Они как будто выбрались наружу из мыльного пузыря, шагнув в суматошную реальность. На них вновь обрушилась городская суета, и Джон опустил на мгновение веки, вдыхая бодрящий морозный воздух, окрашенный свинцовым привкусом выхлопных газов. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что у обочины стоит машина, а друг смотрит в его сторону, сосредоточено и заинтриговано, как будто Джон – самая большая загадка из всех, что способен предложить ему Лондон.  
  
Сердце сжалось и заныло. Шерлок всегда выглядел привлекательно, но в этот момент он был прекрасен: растрепанные волосы и яркие глаза, бледная кожа и беспощадно острый разум –сосредоточие всего того, что Джон желал.  
  
И все же, когда несколько недель назад появилась возможность протянуть руку и навсегда изменить их отношения, он отступил. Слишком озадаченный и сбитый с толку, он побоялся воспользоваться представившимся шансом, потому что Шерлок Холмс, которого он знал, никогда бы не проколол язык и никогда бы не стал смотреть на Джона с таким откровенным обожанием.  
  
Так ведь?  
  
\- Идешь? – отвернувшись, Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону такси.  
  
Что ж, ответ на этот вопрос Джон знал наверняка. Он глубоко вздохнул, заставил себя улыбнуться и следом за другом забрался в машину. Пусть поведение детектива в последние несколько недель и вызывало у него недоумение, одно можно было сказать однозначно.  
  
Куда бы ни отправился Шерлок, Джон последует за ним. Не задавая вопросов.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Практика – путь к совершенству. Эта старая как мир максима крутилась в мозгу Шерлока, пока он сидел на диване по-турецки и смотрел перед собой расфокусированным взглядом, почти полностью сконцентрировавшись на влажном скольжении собственного языка. Прокол, наконец, зажил полностью, и место временной штанги заняла изготовленная на заказ. Осталось только наловчиться с ней управляться.  
  
Он прищурился, держа руки сцепленными за спиной и прижатыми к пояснице. Разумеется, куда проще было бы пустить в ход пальцы, но если он окажется в ситуации, на которую, собственно, и рассчитывалась его задумка, запястья наверняка будут связаны или скованы.  
  
Сосредоточено нахмурившись, он изогнул язык, упер его сначала в передние зубы, а затем в нёбо. Нестандартная застежка делала задачу проще: украшение не завинчивалось, а защелкивалось. Наташу, выполнившую его заказ, хитрый замочек привел восторг: он снижал вероятность случайно потерять шарик, одновременно позволяя быстро и относительно легко снять его, надавив в нужном направлении.  
  
Штанга сместилась – почти безболезненно, а затем Шерлок выплюнул шарик и услышал, как тот запрыгал по полу. Позже он его отыщет и продезинфицирует. К тому же, он заказал несколько запасных – всегда лучше быть готовым к любым неожиданностям.  
  
Теперь предстоял этап более сложный, где приходилось полагаться исключительно на приспособляемость организма, а не на хитрости самой конструкции. К счастью, Джон был все еще на работе: неприятно было даже думать о том, что он решит, увидев подобную картину.  
  
Честно говоря, если бы он знал, как друг воспримет столь незначительное изменение в его внешности, отказался бы от идеи проколоть язык вообще. Реакция оказалась совершенно неожиданной, причем в направлении, которое Шерлок, к великому своему раздражению, даже предвидеть не мог. Он готов был столкнуться с недоумением, быть может – отвращением и неприятием, которые быстро сошли бы на нет. Вместо этого его поступок, похоже, выбил Джона из колеи.  
  
А что озадачивало еще больше – случившееся нельзя было описать простым уравнением, где причина и следствие связаны между собой прямой, линейной зависимостью. Вместо этого создавалось впечатление, что оно поймало Джона в свои сети, из которых тот не в силах был выбраться, и заставляло его почему-то отдаляться все больше. Эта отстраненность была едва заметной, скорее физической, чем эмоциональной. Случайные прикосновения стали редкостью, как будто теперь Джон гораздо четче осознавал границы личного пространства; за последние шесть недель он почти не пересекал незримую черту между близостью дружеской и чем-то интимным.  
  
И Шерлок никак не мог понять, в чем же дело.  
  
Тот момент в кресле несколько недель назад мог бы стать переломным. Шерлок почувствовал его потенциал, точно нашел точку опоры рычаг, что мог перевести их из категории «друзья» в «любовники». Но вместо того, чтобы двинуться вперед, Джон отступил - вопреки своему собственному, явному и взаимному, желанию, и в этом не было смысла.  
  
С тех самых пор стремление потребовать объяснений, разобраться, что послужило причиной этого неожиданного бегства, преследовало Шерлока неотступно, но всякий раз, когда он готов был уже поднять эту тему, в голове всплывал вопрос: не станет ли его настойчивость последним гвоздем в крышку гроба их дружбы. Между ними и так уже не раз возникали мгновения напряженного молчания, и тяжесть непроизнесенных слов, казалось, ощущалась в воздухе. А если Шерлок начнет расспросы, это может оттолкнуть Джона еще дальше.  
  
Однако, отдалившись физически, эмоционально Джон оставался прежним: верный, преданный, надежный и целеустремленный. Если бы даже Шерлок испытывал какие-то сомнения, реакции Джона на самоубийство в парке три дня назад было достаточно, чтобы их развеять. От него не укрылся момент, когда Джон примерил случившееся к ним самим, и его сочувствие к умершему парню приняло личный оттенок. Шерлок заметил, как в синих глазах вспыхнула боль, а на лице наметились страдальческие морщинки, грозящие остаться там навсегда, пока его собственное сердце сжалось от тоски.  
  
Он как и раньше занимал важное место в жизни Джона, но на смену былой непринужденной легкости их отношений - платонических, если не считать редких жарких, но так ни во что и не выливавшихся моментов - пришло неестественное неловкое нечто, словно стреноженное невысказанными сомнениями.  
  
Шумно выдохнув, Шерлок тряхнул головой в попытке отогнать беспорядочные и запутанные мысли. Это Джон виноват, что в голове у него сейчас творится полный сумбур. Если бы он отреагировал так, как Шерлок предполагал, то между ними не было бы никаких проблем.  
  
Хотя, с улыбкой признал Шерлок, если бы он мог с легкостью видеть друга насквозь, тот просто не привлек бы его внимания.  
  
Движение металла во рту отвлекло от размышлений, и он одобрительно хмыкнул, упершись языком в нёбо и ощущая, как стержень наконец-то начал выскальзывать из прокола. Процесс был не из легких, от непривычных движений ныла челюсть и сводило язык, но в итоге отклонившееся под неудобным углом украшение окончательно покинуло законное место и оказалось зажато в зубах. Превосходно.  
  
Внизу распахнулась парадная дверь, следом донесся голос Джона. Шерлок бросил изумленный взгляд в сторону лестницы. Для разговора с миссис Хадсон тон был слишком холодный, а в словах звучала легкая неприязнь. Значит, явился Майкрофт.  
  
Со вздохом Шерлок поднял руки ко рту, не глядя в зеркало, поставил штангу обратно и вытянул из кармана пиджака крохотный пластиковый пакетик, в котором будто звезды поблескивали три запасных защелки. Нужно будет заказать еще. Если повезет, это вложение окупится.  
  
Он быстро зафиксировал украшение, подумав, насколько привычно то ощущается во рту. Странно, как нечто, изначально казавшееся таким чужеродным, сейчас чувствовалось неотъемлемой частью организма, и стоило хоть ненадолго вынуть штангу, как создавалось впечатление, что чего-то не хватает. Удивительно, как легко приспосабливается человеческое тело. Шерлоку представлялось, что пирсинг будет раздражать, станет вынужденной ношей, но теперь его отсутствие вызывало дискомфорт.  
  
Кстати о раздражении. В последние семь недель Майкрофт оставил их в блаженном покое. Шерлок достаточно скоро догадался, что причина тому - ряд длительных сверхсекретных совещаний, все участники которых занимали «скромные посты» в правительствах разных стран и проводили время встреч, поедая тонны выпечки и пытаясь вытащить мир из экономического кризиса. Остаться без опеки было приятно. Жаль, что это не могло длиться вечно.  
  
\- Вижу, ты отдал должное швейцарской кухне, - вместо приветствия заявил он вошедшему Майкрофту. Жестокий укол, особенно с учетом того, что брат, как с долей удивления отметил Шерлок, сбросил три фунта. Либо его портной превзошел сам себя.  
  
\- Вижу, ты как всегда занят, - спокойно ответил тот, невозмутимо оглядывая ворох бумаг и несколько начатых экспериментов. Однако стоило ему только посмотреть на самого Шерлока, как взгляд стал внимательным и сосредоточенным. Брат, с каждым днем все больше походивший на отца, по крайне мере внешне, вздернул подбородок, и на лбу его залегла едва заметная складка – знак озадаченности. Отлично. Значит, Джон ему ничего не рассказал.  
  
Детектив поднял бровь, тщательно сохраняя безучастное выражение лица. Краем глаза он видел, что Джон наблюдает за ними – вероятно, гадает, как старший Холмс отреагирует на выходку младшего. Быть может, надеется получить хоть какой-то ответ сам, пусть это и маловероятно. Они с Майкрофтом мыслили схоже, но последний давно уже посвятил себя офисной работе, с головой погрузившись в политику. Все его хитроумие было направлено на социальное взаимодействие. Шерлок же своему нашел куда более полезное применение.  
  
\- Больное горло отпадает, исходя из твоего здорового вида, а травма от удара в лицо – исходя из отсутствия синяков, - начал Майкрофт. Озвученные выводы были просты и бесхитростны - верный признак недоумения. Брат терпеть не мог оставаться в неведении, и сейчас Шерлок внимательно смотрел, как его пальцы крепче стиснули ручку зонта. – Тонус мышц нормальный, что исключает стоматологические процедуры с использованием местной анестезии; напряжение отсутствует, следовательно, зубную боль тоже следует отбросить, но все же контур челюсти не такой, как раньше.  
  
Обвинение в его тоне было едва заметно, но вместе с тем несколькими фразами Майкрофт дал понять, что младший брат до сих пор остается для него первоочередной заботой. Его не было в стране почти два месяца, однако черты лица Шерлока были знакомы ему настолько, что он смог уловить крохотное отличие. Годы неустанного наблюдения в поисках признаков употребления наркотиков отточили его наблюдательность до остроты шпаги, по крайней мере, в том, что касалось Шерлока.  
  
Не утруждая себя ответом, он совершил то, чего не делал лет с четырех: показал Майкрофту язык. И был в полной мере вознагражден секундным проблеском шока на его лице. Краткий миг между двумя ударами сердца, и это выражение исчезло бесследно, а Майкрофт сжал губы и изящно изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Какое ребячество, - приглушенно произнес он. – Что скажет мамуля?  
  
\- Можешь выяснить, лично сообщив ей эту новость, - равнодушно предложил детектив. Мать уже успела привыкнуть к его поведению и, в отличие от Майкрофта, верила в него достаточно, чтобы понимать: мотивы поступков Шерлока далеко не всегда так вызывающи, как может показаться. – Чем обязан сомнительному удовольствию тебя видеть, Майкрофт? Твои подчиненные вполне могли снабдить тебя сводками о моей жизни.  
  
\- Разве требуется предлог, чтобы навестить брата? – спросил тот, но это была слабая, легко разоблачаемая отговорка. Ей не поверил даже Джон, не потрудившийся подавить вздох. – У меня есть для тебя дело.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Шерлок… - по тону Майкрофта было очевидно, что у него нет времени на утомительные пререкания. Шерлок вновь посмотрел на брата, уже внимательнее, и под многочисленными масками, за которыми тот пытался скрыться, увидел тревогу и напряжение. Определенно, переговоры прошли неудачно, а за время его отсутствия в стране возникла проблема, требующая немедленного вмешательства. Значит, Майкрофт предлагал работу не из жалости, не подбрасывал ему дело, чтобы развлечь – это была подлинная просьба о помощи, поданная под обычным соусом из попыток манипуляции и ложных намеков.  
  
Братья сверлили друг друга взглядами, и у Шерлока возникло искушение отказаться, просто из вредности. Однако, коротко глянув на Джона, он передумал. Друг по-прежнему стоял с ним рядом, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись в пол, но на лице его вновь появилось то немое замешательство, что детектив так часто видел последние несколько недель. Наблюдать Джона в таких сомнениях выбивало его из колеи, а мысль о том, что отчасти он сам в этом виноват, действовала на нервы.  
  
Быть может, расследование – именно то, что им сейчас требуется.  
  
\- Никаких документальных материалов, разумеется, нет? – реплика была самым ближайшим аналогом неохотного согласия, что мог получить от него Майкрофт, и осознание того, что он смог удивить старшего брата вот уже второй раз за пять минут доставило Шерлоку некоторую радость.  
  
\- Вопрос крайне щекотливый, - ответил тот после секундного колебания. – Уладить все тихо не удалось, и теперь мы в ситуации, когда срочность превалирует над необходимостью действовать скрытно.  
  
\- Утечка информации, - заключил детектив, считывая едва уловимые сигналы в облике брата, начиная от тщательно контролируемой позы, говорившей об ощущении предательства и желании защититься, и заканчивая напряженными морщинками вокруг глаз, указывающих на усталость и раздражение. Возможно, случившееся не являлось личным проколом Майкрофта, но ему были предъявлены определенные претензии, и это грозило стать известным любому, кто даст себе труд сопоставить факты.  
  
\- В данном случае речь не о том, что какие-то закрытые правительственные данные передаются журналистам – такое неприятно, но не более того. Сейчас неизвестный продает секретную информацию. До настоящего времени то, что ушло…не способно привести к серьезным последствиям. - Пальцы Майкрофта выбили на ручке зонта неровную дробь, красноречивей всяких слов говорившую о его напряжении. - Ничего такого, что поставило бы под угрозу безопасность страны.  
  
\- Но вы считаете, что дальше станет хуже, - вмешался Джон. – Разве обычно такие вопросы не принято решать… официальным путем, без привлечения посторонних?  
  
\- Слишком долго, - пояснил Шерлок. – И слишком заметно. Ты считаешь, что знаешь источник утечки, но разоблачить его не так важно, как установить покупателя. Вот твоя подлинная цель.  
  
\- Начало официального расследования этого дела правительством обострит отношения с рядом наших союзников, - признал Майкрофт. – Прежде чем выдвигать обвинения в шпионаже против любой из мировых держав, нужно располагать всеми доказательствами.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, с легкостью читая между строк. Международный характер дела предполагал, что в нем замешаны дипломаты или их родственники, что, в свою очередь, означало запутанные и опасные вопросы неприкосновенности и вероятной коррупции.  
  
\- Кого ты подозреваешь? Отношения с этой страной уже и так должны быть натянутыми, раз уж у тебя не осталось в их посольстве доверенных лиц.  
  
\- Аргентина, - Майкрофт безрадостно улыбнулся. – Сам знаешь, вопрос с Фолклендскими островами. Кроме того, общаясь с дипломатами, не стоит забывать: в первую очередь они служат себе, а своей стране – во вторую. Термин «доверенное лицо» нельзя применить ни к одному из них.  
  
Желание закатить глаза было почти нестерпимым, но Шерлок сдержался. Именно поэтому он с такой неохотой брался за поручения брата. Хитросплетения политических интриг его не интересовали. В них не было загадки, лишь игра, в которой не может быть победителя, а какой тогда в этом смысл?  
  
\- Мне потребуется все, что у тебя есть, на подозреваемого в утечке и членов аргентинского дипломатического корпуса. Если ты еще не подготовил материалы, сделай это. Я попробую обнаружить покупателя.  
  
\- И доказательства, - добавил Майкрофт, выставив подбородок в ответ на недовольную гримасу Шерлока. – Достаточные, чтобы убедить мое руководство в необходимости официальных действий. Разумеется, твоя работа будет оплачена. – Кончик зонта стукнул по полу, будто старший Холмс ставил точку в разговоре. – И будь крайне осторожен. Масштабы происходящего выяснить не удалось. Неизвестно, имеем мы дело с человеком, стремящимся к личному обогащению, или же с чем-то, связанным с организованной преступностью.  
  
\- То есть, не исключено, что вы отправляете брата в волчье логово? - уточнил Джон, слегка переступив с ноги на ногу.  
  
\- Я оставляю его в ваших надежных руках, Джон, как и всегда, - сухо ответил Майкрофт. – Уверен, вы не позволите, чтобы с ним или же с вами случилось что-то дурное. От вас всего лишь требуется побегать по городу, собирая факты.  
  
\- Ну разумеется, - буркнул Шерлок, подпуская в голос сарказма. – А если мы допустим ошибку? Что тогда? Будешь отрицать, что знаешь о нашем существовании?  
  
\- Не совсем, - фыркнул Майкрофт, и детектив успел заметить улыбку, мелькнувшую на губах Джона, которому явно было приятно, что у Шерлока в голове задержалось что-то из тех «дурацких» и так любимых им фильмов. – Безусловно, вам будет оказано содействие, неофициально. Но все же постарайся не попадаться. Война сейчас была бы совсем некстати, - брат взглянул на часы и отвернулся. – Мой ассистент привезет все необходимые документы. Буду с нетерпением ждать от тебя результатов. Не утруждайте себя Джон, провожать меня не нужно.  
  
Шерлок проследил за ним взглядом, прислушиваясь к шагам вниз по лестнице и щелчку надежно закрывшейся входной двери. Полученные от брата сведения, по крайней мере те, что он озвучил, были явно недостаточными, но в разум детектива уже принялся за работу, анализируя крохи информации со всех сторон и прослеживая тончайшие, будто шелк, нити, ведущие к потенциально возможным заключениям.  
  
До него смутно доносились звуки из кухни: Джон занялся чаем. Однако в этих привычных действиях отсутствовали спокойствие и уверенность. Вместо этого Шерлок практически слышал нервную вибрацию, исходящую от друга: словно тот был скрипичной струной, которую дергали пальцем. Каждый крохотный шаг, каждое движение руки были резкими и отрывистыми, а на лице застыла болезненная напряженность.  
  
\- Проблемы? – спросил Шерлок, встав позади него, на самой границе личного пространства. От него не укрылось, как вздрогнул Джон – он явно не слышал, как детектив приблизился – но это скорее говорило об удивлении, нежели об ощущении угрозы.  
  
\- Случай не совсем по твоей части, разве нет? – спросил друг. – Расследование убийства – одно дело, но это?  
  
\- Мы и раньше помогали моему брату разбираться с государственными проблемами, - заметил Шерлок. – Кроме того, что бы там ни говорил Майкрофт, здесь все скорее упирается в вопрос личной выгоды конкретного дипломата, чем в международный скандал.  
  
\- Но эта история вполне может в него вылиться, - Джон залил кипятком чайные пакетики и оставил их завариваться. Он стоял, ссутулившись, и хмуро смотрел невидящим взглядом на столешницу, словно не желая встречаться глазами с детективом. Все его тело едва не кричало о мучительных сомнениях, и Шерлок с трудом подавил порыв протянуть руку и прикоснуться, провести пальцами по покрытой редкими волосками шее в попытке успокоить. Подобный жест, вероятно, будет встречен в штыки, и все же сдержаться оказалось куда труднее, чем он ожидал.  
  
\- Нужно всего лишь вычислить покупателя информации. Легкие деньги, - заверил он, апеллируя к практичной жилке Джона. – Обычно ты относишься ко всему гораздо спокойнее. – Что было абсолютной правдой. Любую угрозу, встававшую на их пути, друг встречал с непреклонной решимостью, крепко сжимая оружие. Подобная неуверенность была непривычна и совершенно ему не свойственна.  
  
\- Не в твоем духе вот так, без боя, соглашаться помочь Майкрофту, - слова прозвучали еле слышно, на грани шепота, и в них едва заметно проскальзывало что-то, похожее на обвинение. – Я не… ты не… - Джон беспомощно махнул рукой, а потом поднял, наконец, взгляд потемневших от боли синих глаз и ткнул в его сторону пальцем. – Ты не похож сам на себя. С тех самых пор как обзавелся этим… <i>украшением</i>… все просто… - он запнулся, покачал головой и крепко сжал губы, как будто пожалел о том, что вообще открыл рот.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Неважно, - друг достал ложку, выудил пакетики и неоправданно сильно швырнул их в раковину. В свою кружку долил молока, чай Шерлока оставил на столе. – Проехали.  
  
С минуту они, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга: детектив - подмечая мельчайшие детали, способные прояснить ситуацию, Джон – напряженный, будто дикое животное, готовое в любой момент рвануться прочь. Шерлок хотел уже раскрыть рот и продолжить расспросы, игнорируя просьбу друга, но не успел: раздался стук в дверь. Помощница Майкрофта. Подборка наверняка была готова еще до того, как старший Холмс явился к ним.  
  
Джон поставил свой чай и вылетел из кухни, а Шерлок сердито уставился на невинно поднимающийся над кружкой пар, пытаясь понять поведение своего соседа. Обычно Джон был для него как раскрытая книга, его эмоции легко читались: причина и следствие. Но в том, что творилось сейчас, отсутствовала всякая логика. Шерлока не покидало ощущение, что он упускает из виду важную деталь этой головоломки, невосприимчивый к чему-то, что другие посчитали бы очевидным.  
  
Донесшиеся с лестницы шаги Джона заставили его посмотреть в сторону двери. Друг зашел в квартиру, сжимая в руках тонкую картонную папку. Протянув ее детективу, он на мгновение встретился с ним взглядом и тут же снова отвел глаза, молчаливый и поникший, словно придавленный неразрешимым внутренним противоречием, которое Шерлок никак не мог ухватить.  
  
Со вздохом он сжал губы и, забрав документы, открыл файл. В этом, по крайней мере, он мог разобраться. Состязание умов с преступником представлялось тривиальной задачей по сравнению с той неразберихой, что сейчас творилась у Джона в голове.  
  
Вероятно, расследование поможет восстановить пошатнувшееся равновесие, и когда с делом будет покончено, знакомое упоение успехом вернет прежнего Джона, спокойного и уверенного. А если нет, тогда Шерлок сосредоточит силы на том, чтобы добраться до разгадки и понять причины его поведения.  
  
И почему-то впервые в жизни он засомневался, что эта задача ему по силам.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Надежный привычный вес браунинга знакомо ощущался на пояснице; металл нагрелся от соприкосновения с телом и был слегка скользким от выступившей на коже испарины. Пальцы дрогнули, сгибаясь, как будто желая обхватить рукоять оружия, но не было никакой угрозы, не в кого было стрелять – лишь непреходящее нервное напряжение, нараставшее с тех самых пор, как Майкрофт два дня назад поручил Шерлоку это расследование.  
  
Джон не мог толком уловить, что именно не дает ему покоя, хотя определенные подозрения на этот счет у него имелись. Прежде Шерлок был величиной известной – да, непредсказуемой, но Джон знал, что с уверенностью может положиться на него на все сто процентов.  
  
А теперь все стало иначе. Он понимал, что это – глупость, постоянно ругал сам себя за подобное поведение, но проклюнувшиеся зернышки сомнений разрослись до целой чащи, густой и непролазной. То, что изначально было забавной ситуацией типа «Ну и зачем ты это сделал?», превратилось в буйные терновые заросли прочно укоренившихся дурных предчувствий. С каждым днем казалось, что мир уходит из-под ног все больше, оставляя Джона беспомощно озираться вокруг с чувством, что он не может угнаться за другом, и до ужаса бесполезен.  
  
– Сконцентрируйся, - раздался шепот. Губы шевельнулись у самого уха, дыхание щекотно скользнуло по шее. Он чувствовал прижимающееся к нему тело Шерлока, пока они ждали, затаившись в тени рядом с резиденцией посла. Распахнутые полы пальто детектива скрывали их обоих, и Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, что было знакомым и известным: тепло Шерлока, его запах и медленное дыхание. Хотя бы эти основы остались незыблемыми.  
  
На самом деле во многих отношениях прошедшие два дня оказались все равно, что бальзамом для его истерзанного сомнениями сердца. Шерлок, погрузившись в расследование, вновь стал полностью самим собой: консультирующий детектив до мозга костей. Его поведение было знакомым до мелочей, от резкости слов во время допросов подозреваемых и свидетелей до великолепной работы блестящего разума.  
  
И лишь в тихие, подобные этому, моменты, колебания возвращались с новой силой, вновь лишая уверенности.  
  
\- Нам нужен второй этаж. Кабинет сына. Там будут необходимые улики, - чуть слышно произнес Шерлок, указав на один из темных оконных проемов. Они находились с обратной стороны от парадного входа, охрана сменилась сорок минут назад, и первый обход территории подходил к концу.  
  
\- Уверен, что внутри никого? – тихо спросил Джон. – А как же система безопасности?  
  
\- Вряд ли она там есть. Это резиденция – место проживания, а не работы. Они не ожидают неприятностей. Двое патрулирующих, собак нет. Это не Банк Англии.  
  
\- Ты считал, что их меры предосторожности будут изощреннее, - напомнил Джон и размеренно вздохнул, когда друг отстранился.  
  
\- Возможно, так и было раньше. Но если сын продает секретную информацию, отец, скорее всего, тоже в этом замешан, а чем меньше посторонних глаз, тем меньше нежеланных свидетелей.  
  
Джон кивнул и крадучись последовал за детективом. Браунинга в руке по-прежнему не хватало, но он помнил обговоренный план. Если их застанут снаружи дома, они притворятся случайными прохожими, подвыпившими и заблудившимися в богатом районе. Оружие наготове подорвет доверие к этой «легенде». И только когда они окажутся внутри, их виновность и без того будет достаточной, чтобы наличие незарегистрированного пистолета не играло большой роли.  
  
Он замер в тени, глядя на Шерлока. Детектив проверил периметр черного хода, достал отмычки и вздохнул, заметив, как Джон поднял бровь.  
\- Судя по чертежам здания, сигнализации нет, но данные могут быть устаревшими. Эти особняки предназначены правительством специально для послов, и тем разрешено принимать дополнительные меры безопасности.  
  
\- И здесь их приняли?  
  
Шерлок красноречиво пожал плечами.  
\- Вероятно нет.  
  
Джон приглушенно выругался, но губы невольно растянулись в улыбке, вызванной к жизни быстро колотящимся сердцем и напряжением в теле. Руки не дрожали ни капли, пока взгляд его снова и снова обегал окрестности в поисках возможной угрозы, но не отмечал ничего подозрительного. Превосходно ухоженный сад был пуст и тонул в сумерках. Только свет фонарей из-за высокой ограды рождал в нем тени. Кроме их двоих вокруг не было никого.  
  
Щелчок сувальд возвестил, что замок поддался. Вслед за Шерлоком Джон прокрался внутрь, наконец-то вытаскивая пистолет из-за пояса. Нигде в углу не поблескивали огоньки сигнализации, а сам интерьер терялся в полумраке. Мимо проплывали очертания дорогой мебели, пока друзья, затаив дыхание, пробирались через зал к лестнице наверх. Джон облизнул губы; поступь его ботинок на массивной подошве приглушал густой ворс ковра; он двигался, пригнувшись, готовый выстрелить в любую минуту.  
  
Кожа перчатки на руке Шерлока тускло блеснула в скудном освещении, когда детектив знаком показал направо и двинулся вперед с такой уверенностью, будто с рождения жил в этом доме. Еще несколько секунд ушло, чтобы вскрыть дверь в кабинет; они проскользнули внутрь, и Джон выпрямился.  
  
\- Что именно ищем?  
  
\- Любые свидетельства того, что сын торгует информацией, и все, что может указать на возможного покупателя.  
  
\- Считаешь, он не на благо собственной страны трудится?  
  
\- Состояние его банковских счетов указывает, что ему хорошо за это платят. Едва ли аргентинское правительство станет столь явно и неприкрыто поощрять подобную деятельность, - детектив осмотрел стол и содержимое ящиков, прежде чем повернуться к компьютеру. Джон, не забывая поглядывать на дверь, занялся полками, проверяя, не спрятаны ли между корешками книг бумаги, а затем переключился на низкий шкаф для документов.  
  
Изумленное хмыканье заставило его обернуться, и он увидел, как друг в неверном свете окна рассматривает запечатанный флакон с неизвестным содержимым, а затем опускает его в карман пальто.  
\- Героин, я полагаю. Это может нам кое-что дать.  
  
Джон мысленно взял на заметку не забыть удостовериться, что пробирка не останется у Шерлока, а будет передана полиции, а потом тихо спросил:  
\- А почему ты так уверен, что информацию продает не сам посол? – прошептал он.  
  
Ответ пришел незамедлительно.  
\- Так у него есть возможность правдоподобно отрицать свою причастность. Дипломатическая неприкосновенность защищает их обоих от судебного преследования, но она может быть отозвана, если похищенные документы предназначались не аргентинскому правительству. Не удивлюсь, если на саму идею своего сына навел именно посол, но ему необходимо, чтобы никто не смог связать с ним происходящее. Его пост слишком прибылен во всех отношениях, чтобы подставляться под удар.  
  
\- Корыстная сволочь, - пробормотал Джон.  
  
\- Обычное дело, - Шерлок с шумом втянул воздух. Его бледное лицо в свете монитора казалось каким-то потусторонним. – Попался.  
  
Звук, донесшийся от парадной двери, заставил обоих вздрогнуть, в столкнувшихся взглядах мелькнул общий страх.  
  
\- Ты вроде говорил, что их не будет дома еще несколько часов? – прошипел Джон. Шерлок вставил в порт флешку и запустил копирование, быстро и уверенно нажимая клавиши, невзирая на перчатки. – Майкрофт должен был задержать их на этом своем… благотворительном сборище.  
  
\- Рауте, - поправил детектив и покачал головой. – Там тысячи гостей, и что бы там не думал о себе Майкрофт, у него отнюдь не повсюду глаза и уши. Должно быть, произошло что-то непредвиденное, - он нахмурился, рассеянно глядя перед собой, и стало ясно: он прислушивается к происходящему внизу, пытаясь оценить угрозу.  
  
Джон затаил дыхание и постарался последовать его примеру. Слышно было тихое бормотание – говорил только один человек, возможно, по телефону, похоже, на испанском языке. Из холла донесся стук подошв: сначала - звонкий по деревянному полу, потом глуше – по ковру.  
  
На мгновение у Джона отлегло от сердца, и он понадеялся, что удача на их стороне. Если этот кто-то внизу один… И тут же внутренне похолодел, когда следом раздалась медленная и уверенная поступь тех, кто всегда на два шага позади своего нанимателя. Из-за эха трудно было понять, сколько именно внизу человек, и, оглянувшись на Шерлока, он увидел, как тот скривил губы.  
  
Говоривший по телефону явно начинал злиться, и чем сильнее он раздражался, тем громче звучал его голос. Джон встал поустойчивей и наклонил голову, напрягая слух и пытаясь понять, идет кто-то в их сторону или нет. Они с Шерлоком были осторожны: ни включенных ламп, ни распахнутых дверей. Только незапертые замки могли дать владельцам дома понять, что что-то неладно. Быть может, им повезет, и этого не заметят.  
  
Он глянул было в сторону окна, но Шерлок мотнул головой, тут же отметая всякую идею о том, чтобы выпрыгнуть со второго этажа. Видимо, считал, что шансы получить травмы слишком велики. Получается, они застряли здесь, как в ловушке, и сколько человек преграждает единственный путь к отступлению – неизвестно.  
  
Замечательно.  
  
Неожиданная смена экрана заставила моргнуть, Шерлок вытащил и убрал флешку, выключил компьютер и бесшумно шагнул к Джону. Теперь они оба стояли справа от двери, застыв в напряженном ожидании, пока беседа внизу накалялась все больше.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что он говорит? – выдохнул Джон, крепче стискивая рукоять пистолета.  
  
\- Частично. Похоже, на рауте источник собирался передать информацию, но передумал и теперь хочет встретиться в другом месте. Говорящий вернулся сюда, чтобы связаться с покупателем по защищенной линии.  
  
Внизу скрипнула ступенька, и оба замерли. Джон расправил плечи и положил палец на спусковой крючок, готовясь к бою. Сколько осталось до того, как их обнаружат? Минута? И того меньше?  
  
\- Оставь это! – раздался резкий окрик. Безупречное произношение ясно давало понять, что его обладатель получил элитное образование, причем на британской земле. – Сейчас у нас другие дела.  
  
Тот, к кому обращались, молча подчинился, и это сказало Джону все, что ему требовалось знать. Телохранитель. Любой сотрудник службы безопасности поставил бы на первое место проверку здания; у человека, который находился внизу, была только одна цель: защищать отдавшего приказ.  
  
Грохот парадной двери разнесся по дому, следом раздался звук мотора, возвестивший об отъезде неожиданных посетителей. Шерлок и Джон замерли в ожидании; шорох автомобильных шин по гравию подъездной дороги затих вдали, и, наконец, они остались одни.  
  
\- Это сын, - сказал Шерлок. – У отца сильный акцент, и он уже тридцать лет выкуривает по пачке в день.  
  
\- Может, это кто-то еще, не член семьи? – предположил Джон, но детектив покачал головой. – Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
\- Слишком уверенно чувствует себя в доме и слишком властно себя ведет, чтобы принадлежать к обслуживающему персоналу. Он не колебался, не таился, а значит – считал, что имеет полное право здесь находиться, так что это член семьи, а в ней все, кроме посла и его сына – женщины. – Пальцы Шерлока настойчиво потянули Джона за рукав. – Идем. У нас есть все, что нужно.  
  
Он последовал за другом, держа пистолет наготове на случай, если кто-то еще остался в доме, но вокруг было тихо как в склепе. Друзья спустились по лестнице и направились к черной двери тем же путем откуда пришли. Прохладный ночной воздух приветливо скользнул по лицу, остужая выступившую на лбу испарину, когда оба они замерли у стены дома.  
  
Шерлок глянул на телефон, уточняя время, и кивнул. Вдвоем они тихо двинулись вперед, стараясь держаться в густой тени и поближе к кустарнику, шаг за шагом приближаясь к ограде, что отделяла двор особняка от городской копоти за его пределами.  
  
Джон ждал, что вот-вот включится и завопит сигнализация, но было тихо. Их окружала лишь лондонская ночь, и, наконец, они добрались до узкой и прочной стальной двери. Именно этим путем удалось проникнуть внутрь – задняя калитка, защищенная не охраной, а кодовым замком. Джон даже не спрашивал, как именно Шерлок узнал комбинацию; под его взглядом друг вновь последовательно нажал кнопку за кнопкой, и они вышли на тротуар.  
  
Щелчок предохранителя над самым ухом показался лязгом захлопнувшегося капкана. Все тело разом напряглось, готовясь к схватке, но короткое прикосновение ледяного металла к виску заставило замереть.  
  
Джон едва обратил внимание на троих мужчин, затянутых в черные костюмы, и четвертого, одетого в белый. Его взгляд метнулся к Шерлоку, и сердце тяжелым камнем ухнуло вниз.  
  
Друг стоял, не выказывая внешне ни малейшего беспокойства, подняв руки и раскрыв ладони перед лицом простой, но действенной угрозы: пистолет со снятым предохранителем, приставленный к его лбу.  
  
Твою мать.


	3. Беспощадное жало

Шерлок стиснул челюсти, поднял руки и раскрыл ладони: капитуляция была неизбежна. Дуло, приставленное между бровями, не вызывало ничего, кроме раздражения, однако одного взгляда на неумолимый черный силуэт пистолета, упиравшегося в хрупкий свод черепа стоящего рядом Джона, оказалось достаточно, чтобы по телу гудящей волной разлился адреналин, вызывая зуд и ярость.  
  
\- Бросьте оружие, - скомандовал Джону голос, принадлежащий явно образованному человеку. Последовало секундное промедление – беглое обдумывание возможных вариантов, но Шерлок увидел, как громила вжал дуло в голову своего пленника, подчеркивая сказанное. Друг с неохотой вернул на место предохранитель, а потом Браунинг с металлическим звуком ударился о тротуар.   
  
Шерлок быстро оглядел противников - три охранника: у того, который держал на прицеле Джона, на скуле красовался глубоко утопленный в кожу шрам, нос второго явно был когда-то сломан и не выправлен, как положено, а третий, выглядевший куда мельче своих товарищей, обладал пронзительным взглядом и несколько дерганой манерой поведения. К сожалению, именно он держал Берсу, что подрагивала перед лицом Шерлока.  
  
В их действиях отсутствовала отточенность, свойственная профессиональным телохранителям, и следующее наиболее очевидное заключение всплыло в мозгу, заполнив его целиком: наемники. Что ж, возможно у него получится обратить этот факт в их пользу. Там, где защита обеспечивается за деньги, а не из преданности, всегда есть шанс на продажность.   
  
Медленно моргнув, он позволил своему взгляду скользнуть мимо трех бандитов и остановиться на Марсело Россо, сыне посла. Одетый в белый смокинг, безупречный и элегантный, тот смотрел на Шерлока с кривой усмешкой. Темные волосы, уложенные с искусной небрежностью, падали на лоб. Кожа, смуглая от рождения, имела нездоровый желтоватый оттенок - следствие слишком долгого пребывания вдали от аргентинского солнца. Совершенно очевидно, что богатство дало ему возможность получить образование в лучших школах Великобритании. И на самом деле он оказался совсем не так молод, как Шерлок ожидал – вероятно, всего лишь на несколько лет младше его самого, а проницательность в глазах предполагала, что им противостоял зрелый разум. Значит, перехитрить его будет непросто: не самый легкий вариант.  
  
\- Великий Шерлок Холмс. Я ожидал вмешательства со стороны британского правительства, но, должен признать, ваше присутствие меня удивило. Все это несколько по-дилетантски, вам не кажется? – Россо повел руками, указывая на территорию резиденции и следы их проникновения. – Проверьте его карманы.  
  
Громила со сломанным носом шагнул вперед, руки его со знанием дела зашарили по одежде Шерлока, вытаскивая телефон, отмычки и остальные предметы. Первоначальная надежда, что обыск будет поверхностным, исчезла, как только с него сняли пальто, отбросив в сторону, словно тряпье, а потом принялись за проверку пиджака и брюк. Горячие пальцы, прикоснувшиеся к бедру сквозь подкладку кармана, заставили дернуться, но он старательно удерживал на лице безразличное выражение, несмотря на последовавшее бестактное ощупывание, грубое и интимное. Один из _таких_ типов.   
  
С Джоном поступили аналогично, и Шерлок с трудом справился с порывом сжать раскрытые ладони в кулаки, когда на лице друга промелькнула болезненная гримаса. У парня со сломанным носом явно имелись определенные склонности, пусть и весьма омерзительные, и Шерлок запрятал драгоценную крупицу знания поглубже в память. Возможно, позже это окажется полезным.   
  
Когда обыск был окончен, Шерлок и Джон стояли без верхней одежды, а все находки, представлявшие хоть малейший интерес, были переданы Россо. С непроницаемым лицом Шерлок отметил, что флеш-карта в их число не вошла – она по-прежнему была надежно спрятана в потайном отделении, вшитом на сгибе воротника его пиджака. Охранник был больше сосредоточен на поиске потайных мест в районе паха, и шея Шерлока осталась не осмотренной – как детектив и надеялся. Вполне в духе классических шпионских историй – Майкрофт, вероятно, выразил бы одобрение.  
  
Россо посмотрел на флакон с наркотиком, покачивая его и глядя, как переливается внутри густая жидкость.   
– Это… - пробормотал он, и губы его растянулись в холодной улыбке, - …не совсем то, что я ожидал у вас найти, мистер Холмс. Трудно поверить, что вы рисковали вызвать международный скандал ради такого пустякового доказательства мелкого правонарушения.  
  
\- Мне следовало поискать что-то еще? – тихо спросил Шерлок, словно ненароком отводя глаза и ища камеры системы уличного слежения. Ни одной из них не было видно поблизости, но детектив слишком хорошо знал своего брата, чтобы поверить в отсутствие наблюдения за данным местом. Как бы ни была ему неприятна мысль о том, что придется положиться на Майкрофта в вопросе спасения – это даст тому повод для невыносимого самодовольства, - он чувствовал, что другого выхода не остается. Они с Джоном оказались в меньшинстве и безоружны, а дипломатический иммунитет давал Россо полную самоуверенность. Пока он находится под защитой своего статуса, ему с рук сойдет даже убийство.   
  
\- Прошу вас, не стоит, - требовательно произнес Россо и шагнул ближе; Шерлок ощутил запах дорогого одеколона, кофе и - любопытно – едва уловимый намек на сосновую смолу. – Для человека вашего уровня намеренно выставлять в ложном свете свои умственные способности – само по себе практически преступление.  
  
\- Похоже, вы много обо мне знаете.   
  
На лице аргентинца снова промелькнула фальшивая и притворно успокаивающая улыбка.   
– Я потрудился собрать информацию о ключевых фигурах в этом городе. И любому частному предпринимателю будет разумно не сбрасывать вас со счетов. Должен признать, однако, что, когда Берик, - он указал на охранника со шрамом, внимание которого было полностью сосредоточено на Джоне, - заметил, что задняя дверь не заперта, я скорее ожидал столкнуться с сотрудником британских спецслужб, чем с частным детективом и его помощником.   
  
Последнее слово Россо произнес с остро ощутимым пренебрежением, и Шерлок почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. В глазах похитителей из них двоих Джон представлял куда меньшую ценность: не более, чем дополнительная пара рук, способных держать оружие. Искушение подвинуться и закрыть друга от чужих взглядов было настолько сильным, что заныли мускулы бедер, но Шерлок подавил его. Подобный шаг только указал бы на Джона как на вероятный рычаг воздействия. Возможно, это сохранит ему жизнь – на время, но так же сделает объектом любых попыток убедить Шерлока пойти на сотрудничество. Нет, уж лучше он заставит противников полностью сосредоточиться на себе самом.   
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из сотрудников спецслужб смог бы обнаружить следующие сведения. Вы ждали свой контакт - женщина, рост около пяти футов семи дюймов, черные крашеные волосы: один остался на лацкане вашего пиджака, когда она наклонилась сообщить, что требуется другое место встречи, – Шерлок позволил своему взгляду скользнуть по Россо, отвлекаясь от непосредственной угрозы и впитывая малейшие детали.  
  
\- Вы были на вечернем приеме в садах Кью, однако далеко за пределами зоны, отведенной для торжества – судя по смоле воллемии на вашем пиджаке. Эта сосна родом из Новой Зеландии и в Лондоне встречается редко. – Губы Шерлока чуть изогнулись, когда он заметил легкий проблеск эмоций на лице Россо. Отлично. Пусть он не в состоянии заставить их совсем позабыть о Джоне, но, может быть, этого хватит, чтобы задержать осознание, что тот для них бесполезен.   
  
\- Желтые кристаллы во флаконе с героином говорят более чем достаточно об источнике происхождения наркотика: это часть платы за информацию, что вы передаете поставщикам. Колумбийцам, не аргентинцам. Членам Лос Растрохос или Норте де Валье, ну или того, что осталось от этих картелей.  
  
Шерлок скорее почувствовал, чем увидел смешанное с ужасом изумление Джона. Он практически слышал, как тот мысленно напоминает ему о направленных на них пистолетах.  
– Сомневаюсь, что ваше правительство будет довольно этим фактом. Не очень-то патриотично пойти на поводу у личной выгоды, не так ли?   
  
Россо со свистом втянул воздух сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы: резкий, неожиданный звук. Исчезли усмешка и самоуверенность, лицо дипломата побледнело.   
– Если бы власти располагали доказательствами, я уже оказался бы под арестом. Это блеф.  
  
\- Вы убеждены в этом? – спросил Шерлок, четко видя свои дальнейшие шаги. Побег был маловероятен, по крайней мере, здесь. Лучшее, на что можно надеяться в этой ситуации – колебания Россо будут слишком сильны, чтобы убить их на месте, и они с Джоном станут заложниками. – Желаете рискнуть и проверить? Я даже не знаю, кого вам следует опасаться больше: британского правительства, аргентинских властей или же наркокартелей, когда они обнаружат, что вы не дали им никакой полезной информации. – Вот оно: тень страха, проблеск чего-то темного и нерешительного, на котором следует играть и дальше. – Сомневаюсь, что ваше общение с ними будет приятным.  
  
\- Я мог бы убить вас прямо сейчас, - предложил аргентинец, склонив голову на бок. Наверное, это должно было выглядеть зловеще, но капельки пота над верхней губой выдавали его панику. – И ваши догадки никуда дальше не пойдут.  
  
Шерлок уставился на него в притворном изумлении.   
– И что тогда? Если хоть один из нас исчезнет, наш работодатель поймет, что мы что-то раскопали, и покоя тогда не ждите. Вы не сможете снабжать данными картели и получать столь желанный наркотик. И как думаете - долго вы протянете, прежде чем кто-то где-то решит, что вы – слишком большая обуза?   
  
Несколько мгновений они стояли на тихой лондонской улице в застывшей немой сцене. У обочины, словно часовой, замерла обтекаемая черная машина с аргентинскими флажками на капоте. Вокруг была тишина, лишь издалека доносился гул города да перед ними чуть позвякивал пистолет в трясущейся руке тощего бандита. Это не страх, осознал Шерлок, заметив расширенные зрачки, это нарушение координации вследствие ломки. Слабое звено в цепи, легкая мишень для воздействия, но и самый непредсказуемый из всех.  
  
\- Уберите их отсюда! – рявкнул Россо и ткнул пальцем в направлении автомобиля. – Убедитесь, что они надежно заперты, пока не поступит других распоряжений. Виллис, держи руки при себе. – Дипломат оглядел Шерлока и Джона, словно приценивался к куску мяса. – Пока, по крайней мере.  
  
На лице ощупывавшего Шерлока охранника проступило недовольство, но он с неохотой подчинился и тут же быстрым движением вонзил в шею Джона иглу шприца. Не было времени даже дернуться, когда громила со шрамом проделал то же с Шерлоком: острое, беспощадное жало и следом за ним – дрейф лекарства по венам.  
  
У него едва хватило времени заметить, как друга потащили к машине и бесцеремонно, словно мешок с картошкой, запихнули на заднее сиденье, а потом мир вокруг начал темнеть. Руки и ноги не желали двигаться, попытка зарычать в знак протеста прошла никем незамеченной, когда его схватили и поволокли, а потом швырнули на Джона.  
  
Он отчаянно старался заставить свой мозг сосредоточиться, совладать с бушевавшим внутри химическим штормом и думать. Глаза Джона были расфокусированными щелками, дыхание звучало прерывисто. Друг пока еще находился в сознании, но Шерлок сомневался, что оба они долго смогут его сохранять. Он попробовал брыкаться, дотянуться до кого-нибудь в отместку, но единственное, что получил в ответ – сильный удар по затылку.  
  
Он еще успел ощутить, как хлынула кровь, вспыхнула боль, и услышал невнятный встревоженный крик Джона.   
  
А потом - темнота.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Джон глухо застонал, когда его искалеченное плечо врезалось в бетонный пол их временной тюрьмы. Руки были закованы за спиной в надежное и грубое устройство, сделанное из единого куска металла и лишенное всякой подвижности, и он стиснул зубы, когда наручники прищемили нежную кожу запястий. Но все же боль ощущалась слабо, сглаженная остаточным действием наркотика и бурлящим, пульсирующим в теле адреналином.  
  
Черная машина долгие мили везла их по улицам города. Шерлок - без сознания, в крови - лежал на нем сверху, и Джон изо всех сил пытался запомнить повороты и изгибы дороги, но разум был слишком затуманен содержимым шприца, чем бы оно ни было – вероятно, что-то вроде парализующего вещества. В конце концов вся его концентрация сошла на нет под давлением острого, непрекращающегося страха за друга.  
  
Полученный тем сильный удар был нанесен, похоже, Виллисом - бандитом со сломанным носом, который хватался за любую возможность пустить руки в ход. Джон знал подобных типов. Дело здесь было не в вопросе пола или внешности, но в ощущении силы и вседозволенности. Таким нравилось проявлять власть над теми, у кого ее не было, и они наслаждались, используя ее по максимуму. Оставалось только надеяться, что распоряжения лощеного мерзавца в белом смокинге окажется достаточно, чтобы громила дважды подумал над своими дальнейшими действиями.  
  
Перекатившись на бок, он поморщился, увидев, как в камеру втащили Шерлока и бросили, словно тряпичную куклу, рядом с ним на беспощадный каменный пол. Джон оскалил зубы и зарычал на двух мужчин, шагнувших внутрь. Хотя они и исполняли обязанности телохранителей, это слово им не подходило. Вероятно, оба были бывшими военными, отсидевшими сроки. Тот, что со шрамом – по-видимому, из Восточной Европы. Виллис, опустившийся на колени рядом с Шерлоком с жадным выражением на лице, мог быть откуда угодно. Ничем не примечателен, если не считать неприятного блеска в глазах.  
  
\- Оставь его в покое! – рявкнул Джон, твердо встретив взгляд уставившихся на него холодных карих глаз. Нарочито медленно тот провел пальцем по горлу Шерлока, обхватил рукой хрупкую шею и сжал с усилием, достаточным, чтобы оставить синяки и не дать жертве сделать следующий вдох.  
  
\- Виллис, прекрати,- спокойно, не повышая голоса, произнес парень со шрамом – Берик, вспомнил Джон. Тон его был скучающим, а в словах едва уловимо слышался акцент. – Потом развлечешься.   
  
Виллис недовольно посмотрел на него, но руку убрал; взгляд его стал пустым и равнодушным, он поднялся и вышел из камеры следом за товарищем. Дверь захлопнулась, и снаружи заскрежетали засовы, вставая на место с тошнотворной бесповоротностью.  
  
Джон выдохнул удерживаемый в груди воздух и, шипя ругательства, попытался приподнять на локте ноющее тело. Комната, где они оказались, была абсолютно пустой. Ни окон, ни отхожего места – только крошечный квадратный сток посередине пола; коробка с надежной металлической дверью, холодной и непреклонной. Свет шел от единственной лампочки высоко над их головами, до которой он не дотянется, даже если встанет Шерлоку на плечи.  
  
Не то чтобы это возможно было проделать, пока тот без сознания.  
  
Джон упорно старался придвинуться ближе, заставляя работать странно гибкие и неуправляемые мышцы. Похитители не стали связывать его ноги – может быть, в следующий раз, когда откроется дверь, у него хватит координации врезать кому-нибудь по лицу – но скованные руки были бесполезны.  
  
Наконец он смог подняться на колени, восстановив контроль над телом настолько, чтобы склониться над Шерлоком и осмотреть его затылок.  
  
Кровь запеклась на темных завитках, засохших спутанной массой. Хорошо, значит, по крайней мере, кровотечение прекратилось, но Джон не мог забыть резкий, жесткий звук, с которым металл врезался в череп друга. Это был не слабый щелчок, а полноценный удар. В лучшем случае тот получил сотрясение мозга. В худшем…   
  
\- Господи, даже не думай об этом, - пробормотал сам себе Джон, закрывая глаза и плотно сжимая губы, прежде чем нагнуться ближе в попытке уловить дыхание Шерлока. На слух оно казалось ровным и стабильным, несмотря на действия Виллиса. Детектив по-прежнему был в пиджаке, воротник заляпан кровью, а пуговицы натянулись из-за скованных за спиной, как и у Джона, рук. Он лежал отчасти на боку – по крайней мере, достаточно близко к реабилитационному положению, но Джон почувствовал бы себя гораздо счастливее, если бы тот открыл глаза – и принялся анализировать, и думать, и размышлять, как им выбраться из этой передряги.   
  
\- Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? – шепотом произнес он, не желая, чтобы голос разнесся по всей камере. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, находятся ли их похитители прямо за дверью или же где-то в другой части здания. Все, что он смог уловить, когда их тащили внутрь, создало у него впечатление темного неиспользуемого заводского помещения. Без сомнения, если бы Шерлок был в сознании, то определил бы, где они оказались, в мгновение ока, но, имея в распоряжении лишь наблюдения Джона, никаких выводов сделать не получится.  
  
Бежали минуты, и Джон подумал, что следует быть благодарным за наличие света над головой. По крайней мере, так он мог видеть и отсчитывать секунды, следя за пульсацией сонной артерии на шее Шерлока, как раз над отпечатком большого пальца, оставленного Виллисом. Пока что пятно было красным, но скоро оно потемнеет, и Джон обнаружил, что не отрывает от него взгляда, словно силой воли пытается заставить синяк исчезнуть. Он сосредоточился на этом настолько, что не заметил, как ускорилось сердцебиение Шерлока, и затрепетали темные ресницы. И только когда раздался низкий и хриплый болезненный стон, Джон понял, что тот приходит в себя.  
  
\- Тише, тише, - настойчиво прошептал он, отчаянно желая дотянуться и удержать друга неподвижно на полу, или убрать со лба волосы, или проверить его чертов череп на предмет трещины. Но он мог лишь наблюдать, как Шерлок пытается безуспешно пошевелить руками, и его стон превращается в недовольное рычание, когда он начинает осознавать их положение.  
  
Очень скоро привычная ясность ума вернулась к детективу, и Джон почувствовал, как ослабли тугие путы беспокойства, скрутившие его внутренности. Повреждения мозга – вещь неоднозначная в своих проявлениях, но Шерлок, хотя и выглядел бледным и испытывающим дискомфорт, полностью пришел в себя быстро и без каких-либо затруднений. Джону казалось, что он видит, как начали вращаться шестеренки этого невероятного разума, разгоняясь до максимальной скорости.   
  
\- Рассказывай все, что помнишь, - потребовал Шерлок. Голос его звучал хрипло, видимо все-таки Виллис приложил куда большее усилие, чем считал Джон.  
  
\- Через минуту, - пообещал он. – Где болит? Перед глазами расплывается? Тошнит?  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, оперся на локоть и поднялся в сидячее положение. Он не пытался скрыть неуверенность своих движений, но в течение нескольких секунд отодвинулся к стене, сел, опершись спиной, в углу и подтянул колени к груди. В этой позе тело его выглядело не таким напряженным, и Джон попробовал переместиться к нему поближе, стараясь не потерять равновесия и не упасть лицом на каменный пол, пока пытался сесть.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - наконец сказал Шерлок, закатывая глаза, хотя Джон, не сводивший с него упорного взгляда, уловил, что тот, похоже, моментально пожалел об этом движении. – Незначительная дезориентация и головокружение. Боль скорее пульсирующая, чем давящая.   
  
\- Это ничего не значит, - заметил Джон и со вздохом откинул голову назад. Все мышцы болели, шею дергало в месте, где в кожу вонзилась игла, привкус во рту был вязкий и неприятный. – Нам надо вытащить тебя отсюда. Хотя бы для того, чтобы промыть рану, если не требуется других мер.  
  
\- Тогда начинай рассказывать, - скомандовал Шерлок. – Постарайся ничего не упустить. Малейшая деталь, что ты оказался в состоянии заметить, может помочь нашему побегу.  
  
Глядя в потолок, Джон поморгал, пытаясь избавиться от рези в глазах, глубоко втянул носом холодный, зловонный воздух и начал говорить; голос звучал скрипуче.   
– Ехали мы целую вечность. Большей частью по городу, насколько я могу судить. Я все думал, почему никто не видит, что творится внутри машины, пока не вспомнил о затемненных стеклах. Я пытался запомнить повороты, но… - он покачал головой, поводя ноющими плечами. – Был слишком одурманен для этого.   
  
Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на медленно, неторопливо всплывающих в голове воспоминаниях.   
– Они молчали всю дорогу. Разделительная перегородка была опущена, так что они могли наблюдать за нами, но ни один не произнес ни слова. Парень, которого зовут Берик, был за рулем. С трудом справлялся с переключением скоростей.  
  
\- Привык к автоматической коробке передач. Он – не их обычный водитель.   
  
\- Это играет какую-то роль? – спросил Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока, который в ответ пожал плечами. Детектив слегка двигал челюстью, словно пытался удержать рвущиеся наружу слова или, возможно, просто обдумывал что-то, и Джон вновь отвел глаза.   
  
– Когда нас вытаскивали из машины, удалось посмотреть на часы. Было уже за полночь. Место выглядит похожим на старый завод или что-то в этом роде. Множество заброшенного оборудования. Вот и все, что я заметил.  
  
Он ожидал, что Шерлок начнет требовать с него новые подробности, или, по крайней мере, скажет что-то по поводу скудости информации, но его краткий монолог был встречен полнейшим молчанием. Минуту спустя детектив повернул голову на бок и сплюнул. Нечто мелкое и металлическое запрыгало по полу и исчезло в темном углу напротив.  
  
\- Что это было? – спросил Джон, подумав, что от удара у Шерлока могла вылететь пломба, но тот вроде всегда тщательно следил за своими зубами, а что тогда?.. – Это часть твоего пирсинга? Господи, надеюсь, его не выдрало из языка?   
  
Шерлок что-то невнятно пробурчал – не подтверждая и не отрицая – и Джон заставил себя сконцентрироваться. На губах друга отсутствовала кровь, и не было похоже, чтобы ротовая полость причиняла ему боль. Наоборот, глаза его были сосредоточенно прищурены, а челюсть сжималась и двигалась.  
  
Минуту спустя он внимательно посмотрел на сток. Джон не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходило у друга в мозгу, и только наблюдал, как тот откинул голову назад и чуть подвинулся так, чтобы между его телом и стеной было небольшое пространство. Он еще раз коротко сплюнул, и Джон уловил яркий отблеск какого-то мелкого предмета, взлетевшего вверх и исчезнувшего у Шерлока за спиной.  
  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – спросил Джон, задумавшись, не пострадал ли череп детектива сильнее, чем он изначально предположил.  
  
\- Пытаюсь вытащить нас отсюда, - приглушенно и напряженно, но без каких-либо сложностей произнес Шерлок. Теперь уже шевелились его плечи: небольшие, неудобные мелкие движения, продолжавшиеся несколько минут, прежде чем неожиданно раздался металлический щелчок. Секунд сорок спустя последовал второй, и Шерлок выдернул свободные руки – ободранные и слегка окровавленные – из ослабших наручников.  
  
\- Что?.. – только и смог произнести Джон, чувствуя, что все происходящее ускользает от его понимания. – Как ты?..  
  
\- Повернись, - приказал Шерлок, быстро производя манипуляции над оковами Джона. Они поддались быстрее, раскрывшись, словно распускающийся цветок, и Джон смог их стряхнуть. Стоило ему освободиться, как он схватил детектива за руку и уставился на крошечный предмет, зажатый у того между большим и указательным пальцем.  
  
Неожиданно он осознал, что это такое, и весь мир вновь приобрел четкость и логику. Не только камера и вся их ситуация, но сидящий перед ним человек. Гений, великолепное, захватывающее дух создание, никогда ничего не делавший без веской на то причины. Ощущение было такое, будто исчез невидимый груз, который он, сам того не ведая, носил на плечах.  
  
\- Отмычка, - выдохнул он, поворачивая запястье Шерлока так, чтобы свет падал на стерженек. Это, несомненно, была часть штанги, что стояла у Шерлока в языке, но вместо резьбы она заканчивалась замысловатыми зубчиками. В собранном виде их закрывал шарик, который, видимо, удерживался на месте какой-то необычной защелкой внутри сферы. Но теперь конечное назначение всего этого устройства стало очевидно.  
  
\- Открыть наручники достаточно просто, - пояснил Шерлок, пожав плечами и склонив голову к Джону так, что их лбы почти соприкасались. – Затратив время, это можно сделать скрепкой, шпилькой, любым похожим предметом. Однако похитители, если только они не полнейшие дилетанты, проверят карманы и заберут все, что может быть использовано для этих целей.  
  
\- Но кто из них догадается заглянуть тебе в рот? – пробормотал Джон, которого понимание затопило как ледяная волна, яркая и очистительная. – Потрясающе. – Восхищение слетело с языка без малейшей мысли, естественное, словно биение сердца, и он увидел, как чуть изогнулись губы Шерлока в слабой улыбке, словно тому неловко было от удовольствия, что принесли эти слова.  
  
\- Мы пока что еще не выбрались отсюда, - заметил он, намекая на по-прежнему окружавшие их стены и таящуюся за дверью угрозу, ждущую лишь подходящего момента, чтобы вновь наполнить болью их существование.  
  
Вероятно, это должно было тревожить, но Джон мог только улыбнуться. Все глупые, бессмысленные сомнения, что накапливались последние пару месяцев, таяли, оставляя вместо себя спокойствие. Там, где он раньше ставил под вопрос каждый из мотивов и побуждений Шерлока, теперь была лишь уверенность, и Джон поднял подбородок, глядя в светлые глаза друга.  
  
\- Ты с этим справишься, - ответил он, позволяя убежденности наполнить свои слова. – Иначе и быть не может.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Вера, прозвучавшая в словах Джона, была абсолютной, и Шерлок удивился затопившему его облегчению. Он и не осознавал, насколько пошатнулось их спокойное, безусловное взаимное доверие, пока оно не вернулось только что вновь, яркое и надежное. Ему хотелось разобраться, что же произошло, попытаться понять Джона со всей его ошеломляющей, неожиданной сложностью, но логика возобладала. Еще будет время поразмыслить об этом позже, когда они вернутся на Бейкер-стрит, но сначала необходимо отсюда выбраться.  
  
Опустив штангу пирсинга в карман, он пополз по полу, стараясь обнаружить выплюнутую деталь пирсинга. Нет смысла оставлять шарик здесь, если есть время его найти.   
  
– Ты рассказал мне, что видел, - вполголоса сказал он. – А что ты слышал, какие запахи смог почувствовать? Звуки двигателей, автомобильные выхлопы, река?   
  
Джон поднялся на ноги и, растирая предплечья, чтобы восстановить кровообращение, направился к нему. Шерлок воспользовался возможностью и оглядел друга, ища признаки боли или дискомфорта, но тот, похоже, был невредим. Джон обхватил его за плечи, ласково нажал, заставляя повернуться, и он понял, что тот осматривает его голову, одновременно начав говорить.   
– Когда мы сюда приехали, шел дождь. Пахло машинным маслом и пылью. А снаружи – ничего.  
  
Боль вспыхнула на коже головы, и Шерлок не смог подавить сорвавшееся с губ слабое шипение. Джон пробормотал извинение, полное искреннего раскаянья, и руки его легли по обе стороны от раны, не ощупывая или проверяя, но обхватывая поврежденный череп Шерлока, словно самую драгоценную в мире вещь.   
– Думаю, рана выглядит страшнее, чем есть на самом деле. Очевидных повреждений кости нет. – Пальцы его задержались на долю секунды, а потом он отступил, забрав теплоту своего тела, и откашлялся. – И каков наш план?  
  
Шерлок сжал губы, желая, чтобы все оказалось так просто. Общая идея – побег - была ясна, но слишком много неизвестных факторов не давали возможности сформулировать конкретные цели.  
– Нам надо выбраться из камеры, - наконец, прямо и по существу, ответил он, направляясь к двери. – Мы ничего не можем сделать, пока заперты здесь.  
  
Металлическая панель обожгла холодом, когда он прижался ухом к поверхности, пытаясь расслышать, что происходит с той стороны. Поначалу Шерлок не улавливал ничего, кроме тишины, но потом слабый шорох – кто-то переступил с ноги на ногу, зашелестела одежда – вознаградил его усилия. Он поднял указательный палец, видя, как понимание озаряет лицо Джона.  
  
Шагнув назад, он сократил расстояние между ними так, чтобы наклонить голову и шептать другу на ухо, не давая ни одному звуку просочиться к тому, кто стоял снаружи.   
– Только один охранник. Если сможем застать его врасплох, то шансы в нашу пользу.  
  
\- И как мы собираемся это сделать? – чуть слышно произнес Джон, поворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть Шерлоку в глаза; их носы почти соприкасались. – Замка в двери нет, она заперта на засов с той стороны.  
  
\- В любом случае, чтобы вскрыть что-либо подобных размеров потребовались бы настоящие отмычки, - отмахнулся Шерлок, слегка сжимая пальцами руку Джона. – Дверь открывается наружу?  
  
Последовала короткая пауза. Шерлок знал это выражение неуверенности, проступившее в облике Джона. Тот обернулся, посмотрел на дверь и прикусил губу так, что она побелела.   
– Думаю, она может распахиваться и туда и сюда. Не помню, куда они ее открывали. Прости.   
  
Шерлок покачал головой, отметая извинения. Джон наверняка был слишком сосредоточен на похитителях и на нем самом, находившемся без сознания, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще.   
– Не играет роли. Встань посередине с руками за спиной и позови охранника. У него нет другой возможности выяснить, что происходит, кроме как открыть дверь. Кто бы ни был с той стороны, он шагнет в камеру, увидев внутри только тебя одного.  
  
\- А ты где будешь? – спросил Джон, хмурясь и скрещивая руки на груди. – И почему именно я должен звать на помощь? Давай ты это сделаешь.  
  
\- Если крикнешь ты, они будут считать, что я все еще без сознания, а это даст нам преимущество, - шепотом ответил Шерлок и прижался к стене рядом с входом. – Разыграй карту удара, что я получил по голове - реальный факт, они должны поверить.  
  
Джон выглядел как угодно, но только не убежденным; на лице его застыло несчастное выражение.   
– Кто бы там ни был, он шагнет внутрь с пистолетом наизготовку, - предупредил он. – Это тебе не грабители в темной аллее, Шерлок.  
  
\- Нет, они оба – бывшие военные, срок службы – не менее десяти лет, некоторое время были наемниками, пока не оказались на своем нынешнем месте. В паре никогда раньше не работали, - он принялся тихо излагать свои умозаключения, наблюдая за лицом Джона. – Тот, что со шрамом - из Югославии, а второй, похоже, британец по рождению, хотя и с сирийскими корнями. У первого – давнее ранение повыше правой почки, судя по хромоте и изгибу спины. У другого повреждено плечо, что ограничивает подвижность руки – слабые места, которыми я могу воспользоваться.  
  
Шерлок внимательно изучал Джона в безжалостном свете лампочки над их головами. Тот выглядел усталым и опустошенным, но впервые за долгие недели в нем чувствовалась уверенность, непоколебимая и умиротворенная, словно он нашел тихую гавань среди бушующего моря. Неясные тени сомнений исчезли с его лица, оставив после себя стойкого, привычного человека, которого Шерлок так хорошо знал.   
  
Джон глубоко вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Вместо этого, бросив слегка недовольный взгляд в сторону детектива, он сцепил руки за спиной, как будто они по-прежнему были скованы, и повысил голос.  
  
\- Эй! Мне нужна помощь! – позвал он. Из попытки заставить Джона разыгрывать из себя жертву не вышло бы ничего хорошего, но роль рассерженного военного врача давалась ему без труда, и был он в ней чрезвычайно убедителен. – Вы ударили его слишком сильно! Ваш босс явится сюда и застанет лишь мертвое тело!  
  
В течение минуты из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, и Шерлок мысленно поинтересовался, а не переоценил ли он их ценность в глазах похитителей. Однако, в конце концов послышались шаги, губы его искривились в усмешке, и он напрягся.  
  
Со скрежетом отодвинулся засов, и темная тень упала на пол в заливавшем камеру кислотном свете. Заняло чуть больше секунды, чтобы человеческая природа заявила о себе, когда охранник сообразил, что видит лишь одного узника. Сначала появился пистолет – изящные, беспощадно поблескивающие смертельные очертания, и мгновением следом – человек, что держал его в руке.  
  
Шерлок действовал без промедления, жестко вонзив прямые пальцы в перекрученный шрам над почкой Берика. Удар шоком отозвался в руке, заставив мелкие косточки запястья и фаланг тереться друг о друга, но боль была незначительной по сравнению с той, что испытал его противник, который взвыл, разворачиваясь и давая таким образом Джону возможность присоединиться к схватке.  
  
Сильные руки сомкнулись на широком запястье югослава, лишая его кисть подвижности и заставляя выпустить Берсу. Оружие загремело по полу, отлетая в сторону, вне пределов досягаемости, и рычание, вырывавшееся из горла наемника, приобрело более низкие, басовые нотки. Если у него появится шанс нанести удар, он, вероятно, вырубит Шерлока или Джона с первой попытки, а у них не было времени на подобную задержку.  
  
Решение было принято в долю секунды: грязный прием, но Шерлока никогда особо не беспокоили правила. Извернувшись, словно змея, он выбросил вперед полусогнутые пальцы, впиваясь ими изо всех сил в глазные яблоки охранника. По ногтям потекла кровь, и по комнате эхом разнесся пронзительный, животный крик.  
  
Глухой звук провозгласил соприкосновение рукояти пистолета с крепким сводом черепа. Берик рухнул, как подкошенный, даже не согнув ноги в коленях, когда сознание покинуло его.  
  
Не теряя ни секунды, Шерлок выхватил из кармана наручники, что до этого сковывали его собственные руки. Он быстро замкнул их на запястьях противника, а потом дернул жалкое подобие галстука, красовавшееся на шее их бывшего тюремщика, и моментально затянул кусок ткани поперек узких губ, затыкая охраннику рот на случай, если тот вдруг придет в себя и решит позвать на помощь. При удачном раскладе у них с Джоном будет достаточно времени для побега.  
  
\- Если кто-то слышал весь этот шум, они сейчас сюда прибегут, - предупредил Джон, встав сбоку от распахнутой двери с Берсой наготове. Возможно, пальцы его держали бы Браунинг увереннее, чем этот незнакомый пистолет, но Шерлок знал, что в конечном итоге это никак не повлияет на исход дела. Вне зависимости от того, какое именно оружие попадало ему в руки, Джон представлял собой смертельную угрозу, и готов был воспользоваться всеми доступными средствами, чтобы защитить их.  
  
\- Нам нужно уходить, - ответил Шерлок, жестом приказывая другу двигаться, прежде чем закрыть дверь их импровизированной тюрьмы, крепко заперев ее на засов. – В какую сторону выход?  
  
Джон указал на узкий коридор, уводивший в непроницаемый сумрак. Пара флуоресцентных ламп прерывисто мигала, но большинство светильников, тянувшихся вдоль потолка, словно полоски ртути, либо не работали, либо были разбиты. Стены отсырели, маленькие лужицы скопились в углублениях и выбоинах истертого пола.   
  
\- Мы под землей, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Цокольный этаж или что-то в этом роде. – Он пробежал глазами по широкой трещине на одной из несущих колонн, быстро перебирая в уме варианты их вероятного местонахождения. Несмотря на все претензии выглядеть безупречным современным деловым городом, в Лондоне хватало заброшенных территорий. Сузить поле поисков по времени строительства здания – конец шестидесятых, судя по составу бетона и трубам, открытых его взгляду – было просто, но все равно оставалось еще слишком много возможных ответов. – Здесь был склад – для стальных или медных заготовок. Требовалось держать сырье в относительной безопасности, отсюда и все это.   
  
Он указал на помещения по обеим сторонам коридора: все двери закрыты и заперты, приваренные навесные замки на многих изъедены коррозией.   
– Стоит заброшенным более десяти лет, – Шерлок нахмурился, когда тоненький ручеек доступных для его анализа данных полностью иссяк. Тем временем они приблизились к узкой лестнице. Когда-то наверху была дверь, но теперь лишь порог выделялся на фоне тусклого полумрака.   
  
Джон жестом приказал ему пригнуться, и они двинулись наверх друг за другом, стараясь, чтобы пятна ржавчины не скрипели под ногами, а потом осторожно выглянули, осматривая помещение. Ни Россо, ни Виллиса, ни дерганого охранника нигде не было видно, но это ничего не значило: спрятаться среди огромных механизмов и частокола стальных опор несложно. Несколько ламп пьяно мигали в переплетении балок наверху, но их света хватало лишь на то, чтобы слегка рассеять темноту.  
  
\- Выход вон там, - прошептал Джон, указывая на дальнюю от них стену, где располагалась старая дверь ангарного типа, покореженная и изогнутая. Она была распахнута достаточно широко, чтобы могли проехать бок о бок две машины, но с их места Шерлок видел только крошечный кусочек города. Он попытался по этому пейзажу определить, где они находятся, и выдохнул проклятие, когда от этого незначительного мозгового усилия боль в голове возросла.   
  
\- Слишком просто, - пробормотал он, внимательно оглядывая путь на свободу с каким угодно чувством, кроме удовлетворения. – Россо ожидал, что кто-то вмешается в его дела, и был к этому готов: у него хватило ума опустошить наши карманы и забрать объемную одежду. Его наемники не использовали веревки или стяжки – знали, что при правильном приложении силы пластик несложно сломать, а узлы могут ослабнуть и соскользнуть. Так почему же они оставили лишь одного человека охранять нас?   
  
\- Что-то отвлекло? – прошептал Джон. – Чувствовали себя слишком уверенно? Виллис заходил в камеру. Я думал, он собирается придушить тебя, пока ты был без сознания, или еще что похуже. – Последние слова, произнесенные после едва уловимого промедления, прозвучали глухо и жестко, и Шерлок увидел, как руки друга дернулись от подавляемого гнева. – Бог знает, куда он подевался.  
  
\- Он где-то здесь, так же как и Россо. Может, они и не ожидают, что мы выберемся, но было бы глупостью предполагать, что они не рассматривали возможность…  
  
Неожиданно впереди вспыхнула пара огней, галогеновые лучи прошли сквозь сумрак, словно клинок сквозь шелк. Друзья среагировали инстинктивно, нырнув за возвышающийся корпус какого-то сборочного агрегата, и услышали характерный щелчок, с каким открывается дверь автомобиля.  
  
Осторожно выглянув поверх ленты конвейера, что скрывала их из виду, Шерлок понял, что машина запаркована внутри ангара, практически неразличимая среди прочего оборудования. Она была развернута в направлении выхода, наготове, чтобы быстро уехать, или же ожидая кого-то. Они не слышали звуки двигателя, означавшего ее прибытие, и детектив задался вопросом, как давно она здесь находилась.   
  
Рев другого автомобиля – низкий звук, отчетливо выделявшийся на фоне отдаленного гула Лондона – подтвердил его подозрения. Он увидел, как Россо поднял голову в направлении двери, прищурив глаза от приближающегося света фар.  
  
\- Иди, проверь пленников, - распорядился аргентинец, не понижая голоса – в этом месте скрытность не требовалась. – Приведи их сюда. Пришло время с ними разобраться. – Тощий телохранитель шагнул вперед, молча подчиняясь приказу. Походка его была такой же дерганой, как и он сам, полная нескладных, неожиданных движений, но оружие в руке по-прежнему представляло угрозу. – Виллис?  
  
\- Здесь. – Раздался от дверей сиплый голос, и Шерлок заметил, как красный огонек сигареты полетел на пол и исчез. – Я их не трогал.  
  
\- Не лги мне, - ответил Россо; слова прозвучали устало и напряженно, словно он разговаривал с испорченным ребенком. – Просто делай свою работу и держи язык за зубами. Реакция моего отца может оказаться… неблагоприятной. Постарайся, чтобы все это не кончилось плохо.  
  
В ворота на полной скорости влетела другая машина, покрышки завизжали по пыльному полу, когда в тишине раздался хруст ручного тормоза – резкий и жесткий от яростного рывка. Ему отозвался топот бегущих ног, и, обернувшись, Шерлок увидел, как дерганый наемник вылетел из дверного проема, что вел в подвал.  
  
Он бросился к Россо, торопливо и невнятно бормоча, но смысл его слов был очевиден. Их побег открылся.   
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - прошептал Джон, и Шерлок ощутил, как он чуть шевельнулся в тревоге. – Что теперь?   
  
Детектив покачал головой, бросив взгляд на высокие окна. Чтобы добраться до них, им придется карабкаться по подвесным конструкциям: слишком очевидно и открыто всем глазам. Однако дверь была равнозначно недоступна, на пути к ней находились две машины и сам Россо.  
  
Легчайшее движение на противоположной стороне ангара привлекло его внимание. Едва уловимое - он чуть было не пропустил его, когда Россо-старший принялся кричать на испанском, а охранники, повинуясь движению руки, рассыпались по помещению и начали поиск. Но Шерлок натренировал себя замечать то, что остальные упускали, и раздраженно выдохнул, пока в мозгу выстраивался приблизительный план их дальнейших действий.  
  
\- Ты должен делать то, что я скажу, - прошептал он Джону на ухо, положив руку ему на челюсть и не давая отстраниться. Он чувствовал, как под пальцами бешено стучит пульс: результат смеси адреналина, храбрости и страха. Однако в ответ не прозвучало ничего, похожего на вопрос или отказ. Вместо этого Джон отклонился, и синие глаза внимательно обежали лицо Шерлока в поисках малейших намеков на подсказку. – Опусти пистолет и встань.  
  
\- Что? – прошипел Джон. – Я… Шерлок!  
  
Ловкие пальцы схватили его за пиджак, когда он выпрямился, подняв руки вверх и повышая голос: спокойный, собранный и снисходительный.   
– Проблемы? – спросил он, глядя, как Россо и его отец резко поворачиваются в его сторону. Немедленно раздались яростные крики и тяжелые шаги охранников, бросившихся к ним, словно их притягивало к ядру, которым был Шерлок, и, что самое главное – стремившихся удостовериться, что обе мишени находятся в одном месте.   
  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - пробормотал Джон и, опустив Берсу на пол, повторил движение детектива, поднимая руки над головой в знак беззащитности и поражения. В течение нескольких секунд их схватили и принялись подталкивать к двум автомобилям посередине ангара, подгоняя давлением оружия под ребра и рассерженными угрозами.  
  
Пытаясь подбодрить Джона, Шерлок держался к нему как можно ближе, но выражение его было нарочито бесстрастно, когда он оглядел двух стоящих перед ними мужчин. Их фамильное сходство поражало, и, хотя лицо отца выглядело нездоровым и одутловатым – следы злоупотребления деликатесной пищей и тонкими винами, на нем проступали все те же решительность, гнев и самоуверенность, однако, в отличие от сына, в речи его звучал ярко выраженный акцент.  
  
\- Где оно? Вы скачали данные. Украли информацию. Я подам официальный протест, – аргентинец скрестил руки на груди, обнажив желтоватые зубы в угрожающем оскале.  
  
\- Не советую, - тихо ответил Шерлок, - исходя из природы этих материалов. Они порочат вас ничуть не меньше, чем вашего сына. Вы, очевидно, полагали, что наркокартели, финансировавшие ваше продвижение вверх внутри дипломатического корпуса, станут относиться к вам благосклоннее, если поставлять им требуемую информацию. Надеялись, что они забудут, насколько многим вы им обязаны. Но почему-то я сомневаюсь, что на них произведет благоприятное впечатление, когда вы не выполните своих обязательств.  
  
Россо-старший переступил с ноги на ногу, наклонился вперед и, обдавая их запахом сигар и виски, вполголоса сказал:   
– Мистер Холмс. Ни на минуту не прекращает думать. Вероятно, вы даже можете сообразить, как вам выбраться из этой ситуации. Отдайте мне эти файлы, или я прикажу застрелить вашего дружка.  
  
Он кивнул, и накачанные руки заставили Джона опуститься на колени, а потом в основание его черепа уперлось дуло пистолета.  
  
Аргентинец продолжал говорить, тихо и обманчиво мягко.   
– Разве оно того стоит? Все это? Ставить под угрозу невинные жизни, чтобы доказать свою правоту? Мне любопытно, почему он остается рядом с вами, когда вы, очевидно, так невысоко его цените. Вы даже не смотрите в его сторону.   
  
Шерлок сглотнул, изо всех сил стараясь удержать на лице непроницаемое выражение, когда услышал, как Джон резко втянул воздух. Пусть друг был солдатом и врачом, но это не означало, что он мог отмахнуться от ощущения приставленного к затылку пистолета, когда только краткое нажатие на спусковой крючок отделяло его от небытия.  
  
Шерлок осторожно провел пальцами по воротнику своего пиджака сзади, молча надеясь, что его надежда не оказалась безосновательной.   
– Здесь есть те, кто опаснее вас. Ловите.   
  
Он подбросил вверх флеш-карту так, что она пролетела по параболе над головой Россо и оказалась поймана изящной рукой с безупречным маникюром. В тот же момент, когда пальцы Антеи сомкнулись на улике, раздался сдвоенный хлопок – глушители почти поглотили грохот, превратив его едва ли не в вежливое покашливание. Выстрелы были идеальны, безупречны во всех отношениях. Шерлок ощутил, как зашелестел воздух, словно разорванная ткань, когда пуля пронеслась мимо него и заставила дернуться Виллиса, войдя тому точно между глаз. Мгновением позже охранник рухнул на пол, присоединяясь к остывающему телу своего товарища, убитого столь же мгновенно, словно по щелчку выключателя.   
  
\- Ты не очень-то торопился, - рявкнул Шерлок, протягивая руку и помогая Джону подняться на ноги.  
  
Майкрофт забрал у Антеи карту памяти, пока около дюжины бойцов спецслужб выступили из темноты, направив оружие на двух дипломатов.   
– Я не хотел вмешиваться без крайней на то необходимости. Мне казалось, ты знаешь, что делаешь, в отличие от этих двух, – он взглянул на отца и сына с полнейшим пренебрежением. - Данных улик будет достаточно, чтобы закрыть этот вопрос, не причиняя особых неудобств ни нашему, ни аргентинскому правительствам. Полный и абсолютный успех.  
  
С натянутой улыбкой он вновь перевел взгляд на Шерлока и жестом указал на распахнутые двери ангара и притаившуюся за ними ночь.   
– Шерлок, Джон - благодарю. Автомобиль ждет вас, чтобы доставить домой.  
  
\- Это все? - резко спросил Джон, чуть шевельнувшись рядом с Шерлоком; инстинкт «бей или беги» по-прежнему владел всем его существом.   
  
\- Это все, - подтвердил Майкрофт, но теперь в его глазах было нечто серьезное: предупреждение и обещание. – Полагаю, вы понимаете, что никакой информации относительно этого расследования не может появиться в вашем блоге, Джон. С этого момента мы берем дело в свои руки.  
  
Шерлок чувствовал напряжение в теле Джона, закрученное до предела этой тайной операцией и их пленением, и теперь отчаянно ищущее выхода. Увидеть, как Джон выплеснет свое раздражение на Майкрофта, доставило бы ему удовольствие, но голова болела, а желудок начал урчать после стольких дней, проведенных практически без еды, и потому идея брата на сей раз казалась разумной: самым лучшим местом для них сейчас была Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Потянув Джона за рукав в молчаливой просьбе следовать за ним, Шерлок развернулся, перешагнул через труп Виллиса и направился к выходу. Уже на пороге он оглянулся, с едва уловимой улыбкой встретился взглядом с Джоном и повысил голос.   
– Я пришлю тебе счет, Майкрофт.  
  
Тот приподнял одну бровь с выражением, схожим со снисходительным изумлением, и посмотрел на брата, а Шерлок отвернулся и позволил своему вниманию вновь сосредоточиться на человеке, что шел рядом. Глаза его автоматически обежали друга в поисках ранений и травм, но похоже, в отличие от него, тот выбрался из передряги невредимым. И если сам он с трудом держал спину прямо и заставлял себя не волочить ноги по земле, то Джон шагал яростно и твердо, чуть ли не вибрируя от возмущения быстротой и легкостью, с какими Майкрофт отстранил их от дела.   
  
И все же под этим раздражением ощущалось беспокойство, стиравшее жесткие углы из осанки Джона и означавшее, что, как только Шерлок замедлял шаг, друг делал то же, держась ближе к нему в стремлении служить ненавязчивой опорой.  
  
\- Ты в порядке?   
  
Вопрос был не простой, но Шерлок лишь кивнул головой. Обычно после стремительного напора обрушившегося на него решения и восторга от успеха, завершение расследования оставляло его опустошенным. В большинстве случаев он обнаруживал, что вновь смотрит в колодец своей скуки, беспокойный и взвинченный, пока разум его обречен крутиться вхолостую.   
  
Но не в этот раз.  
  
Хотя дело было закрыто, и Майкрофт получил все необходимые ему доказательства, оставались другие, куда более важные вопросы, чтобы занять его мысли, и все они касались Джона. В течение недель Шерлок наблюдал, как тот боролся с какой-то внутренней проблемой, становясь все более замкнутым и растерянным, пока сам он находился рядом, не в силах помочь. Теперь же все это словно было стерто, отброшено прочь за одну ночь.   
  
Этот возврат к норме должен был бы успокоить, но Шерлок чувствовал себя озадаченным и завороженным. Как мог Джон быть таким изменчивым, и в то же время постоянным? Как могли сочетаться в одном человеке упрямая уравновешенность и непредсказуемость действий, не вступая друг с другом в противоречие?  
  
Шерлок подозревал, что никогда не сможет до конца разгадать все эти загадки, но один вопрос, куда более личный и персональный, чем другие, требовал срочного ответа.   
  
Хочет ли он на самом деле восстановить статус-кво, когда Джон тешит себя мыслью о жене и детях, а сам он притворяется, что для счастья достаточно лишь работы?   
  
И хочет ли этого Джон?   
  
Сердце его тревожно сжалось, и Шерлок с трудом сглотнул, собираясь с духом. Прежде, чем кончится эта ночь, он намеревался найти ответ на этот вопрос: так или иначе.


	4. Безмолвное обещание

Странно это было - шагнуть в квартиру и обнаружить, что ничего не изменилось. Умом Джон понимал, что они отсутствовали всего несколько часов, но с момента проникновения в особняк, поимки, бегства, дула пистолета, упершегося в затылок, и до появления Майкрофта прошла, казалось, целая вечность. Но когда миссис Хадсон отперла им дверь, глазам предстала все та же хорошо знакомая картина - повсюду чашки с недопитым чаем и покосившиеся стопки бумаг: упорядоченный хаос, ориентироваться в котором под силу только Шерлоку. 

\- Как ты понял, что Майкрофт там? – обернувшись, спросил Джон. За всю поездку они не произнесли ни слова, поскольку Шерлок то и дело бросал в сторону водителя недоверчивые взгляды. Однако, Джон до сих пор ощущал тепло тела детектива, придвинувшегося так близко, словно он не в силах был вынести даже то незначительное разделявшее их расстояние, что давало заднее сиденье автомобиля. 

\- Его люди не так незаметны, как они себя полагают. Тень была гуще в тех местах, где они притаились, эхо изменилось – было ясно, что мы там уже не одни, - Шерлок пожал плечами, на лице его вновь проступило раздражение. – Кроме того, Майкрофт наверняка установил за нами наблюдение, как только мы согласились заняться этим делом. Он просто выжидал подходящего момента. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок провел пальцами по его затылку в том месте, куда Виллис беспощадно и зло вжал дуло пистолета.  
\- Ты в порядке?

Джон моргнул, борясь с желанием откинуть голову и прижаться к ладони друга. После многих недель неловкой и мучительной отстраненности прикосновение было подобно наркотику, мгновенно подчинившему все чувства и затуманившему сознание. Секунду спустя он через силу улыбнулся.  
\- Меня бы больше устроило, если бы ты сказал, что задумал, и уже начинает надоедать, что все считают меня твоим слабым местом, но из передряги я выбрался невредимым, в отличие от тебя.

Он молча поднял руку и обхватил пострадавший череп Шерлока, стараясь не задеть рассеченную кожу.  
\- Голова больше не кружится? Не тошнит? 

\- Ничего такого, из-за чего следует волноваться, - тот провел пальцами сквозь волосы, пока не наткнулся на слипшиеся прядки на затылке. На лице детектива отразилось почти комическое отвращение, и Джон подтолкнул его в сторону ванной комнаты. 

\- Прими душ, чтобы смыть кровь, но не слишком горячий, а потом я еще раз все осмотрю. Смотри, не хлопнись в обморок. 

\- Это маловероятно. 

\- Если через десять минут не появишься, приду с проверкой, - добавил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как вспыхнуло лицо, когда при его последних словах Шерлок изогнул бровь и улыбнулся уголком рта. Неотрывно глядя Джону в глаза, он неторопливо расстегнул пиджак и повел плечами, позволяя ему ласково скользнуть вниз. Длинные пальцы, как всегда ловкие, поймали пиджак за ворот, а затем детектив перебросил его через спинку стула. 

Джон понятия не имел, что именно тот надеялся выяснить, и боялся даже представить, какие чувства сейчас отражались на его собственном лице, но отвести взгляд удалось далеко не сразу. Он сглотнул с едва слышным вздохом, Шерлок развернулся, проследовал в ванную и закрыл за собой дверь, а Джон остался неподвижно стоять, испытывая одновременно невероятную усталость и странную легкость, словно придавленный к земле и готовый взлететь – все вместе и сразу. 

Всплеск адреналина оставил после себя тяжесть в мышцах, но в груди поселился пьянящий трепет, не имевший никакого отношения к завершению расследования. Причина была в Шерлоке. После долгих недель, когда Джон не знал, чему верить, и отдалялся от друга, позволив своим глупым, дурацким подозрениям практически парализовать себя, все его сомнения наконец-то разрешились. 

Поступок, который совершенно не вязался с образом Шерлока, в итоге оказался абсолютно в его духе: неординарно, изобретательно и, быть может, самую капельку безумно. Большинству людей такое и в голову не придет: заранее готовиться к тому, что окажешься в плену у преступников, но Шерлок всегда отдавал себе отчет в собственном образе жизни. Однако если сам Джон встречал угрозу в лоб, прорываясь с боем и рассчитывая только на собственные силы, то детектив полагался на свое величайшее оружие: разум. Он планировал, продумывал, анализировал и отбрасывал теории с недостижимой для других скоростью, и в итоге мозг его выдавал идеи, подобные этой. Отмычка, о которой никто не догадается и уж тем более не отнимет. 

Шорох ткани выдернул из размышлений и заставил посмотреть на пиджак, соскользнувший с изогнутой спинки стула. Учитывая стоимость, вряд ли данному предмету одежды было место на полу, так что Джон поднял его, ощущая под пальцами гладкую дорогую ткань. Увы, он подхватил пиджак за низ, и предмет, вызвавший столько беспокойства, звякнув, выпал из кармана на потертый линолеум. 

Украшение поблескивало невинно и обманчиво; наклонившись, Джон взял его большим и указательным пальцем и поднес к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть внимательнее. Крохотная вещица с фиксатором в виде шарика на конце. Он осторожно попытался его снять, и тот с легким усилием поддался и отстегнулся, обнажив ряд скругленных зубчиков. Как Шерлок заметил, при наличии соответствующих навыков и терпения замок можно открыть, используя почти любой тонкий металлический предмет. Однако карманы, скорее всего, обыщут, а со скованными руками вероятность вытащить потенциальную отмычку откуда-то еще стремится к нулю. 

Шерлок нашел вот такое решение, и теперь Джон понял, что означали те движения челюсти в камере: друг высвобождал стержень из прокола. Задача не из легких, и стоило лишь представить, какая ловкость владения языком для этого требовалась, как в лицо бросилась кровь.

Дрожащими руками он положил штангу на стол и потянулся за меню доставки, пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о рте Шерлока и что тот может им проделывать. Проведенные в неуверенности и замешательстве пара последних месяцев не означали, что его влечение сошло на нет. Шерлок был все таким же поразительным и захватывающим, и тихий голос, нашептывающий где-то в глубине, каково было бы превратиться в нечто большее, чем друзья, стал только громче.

Джон заставил себя сосредоточиться на меню и тихо застонал, сообразив, что уже очень поздно и наверняка скоро рассвет. Заказ сделать не получится, все закрыто, а что можно обнаружить у них в холодильнике – одному только Богу известно. 

\- С четверга оставалось немного Пад Тай, - раздался негромкий голос. Джон обернулся; друг переоделся в пижамные штаны и набросил халат: шелковые полы свободно свисали вдоль тела, обрамляя густо-голубым обнаженную грудную клетку. Вода стекала с мокрых волос на ткань, оставляя темные пятна. Несколько капель упало на кожу и покатилось вниз по ключицам, оставляя за собой прозрачный след, пока Шерлок не стер их полотенцем, что держал в руках. Ну конечно же, он не мог вытереть голову, не потревожив рану, и Джон с усилием заставил себя переключиться с любования открывшейся картиной на более насущные вопросы. 

Он быстро достал из холодильника и поставил в микроволновку еду, выставив время разогрева подлиннее, а затем вытащил из кухонного шкафчика аптечку.   
\- Садись, - скомандовал он и кивнул на стул, ожидая, пока друг выполнит его указание. Тот опустился на сиденье с присущим ему изяществом, подогнув одну ногу под себя, а Джон взял антисептик и осторожно раздвинул волосы в месте удара. 

Внушительных размеров синяк ярко выделялся на плоти столь бледной, что она казалась почти серебряной; шишка выглядела болезненной и чувствительной, отек уже начал спадать, но кожа была рассечена и требовала обработки.  
\- Похоже, тому, кого ты лягнул, это понравилось, - негромко заметил Джон, прикладывая стерильную салфетку и привычно извиняясь, стоило Шерлоку тихо зашипеть. Прядки темных волос закручивались вокруг его пальцев и соскальзывали, влажные и волнистые, оставляя после себя поблескивающие полосы. 

Убедившись, что рана как следует очищена, Джон забрал у Шерлока полотенце и промокнул излишки воды с его волос, не касаясь поврежденной кожи.   
\- Думаю, можно обойтись без визита в больницу, но нужно будет понаблюдать за самочувствием, - задумчиво произнес он, вставая перед другом и проверяя его глаза. Зрачки были одинакового размера и нормально реагировали на свет, а взгляд - осознанным и сосредоточенным. – Обезболивающее нужно? 

\- Не настолько все плохо, - протянув руку, Шерлок взял Джона за запястье и осмотрел опоясывающие его багровые ссадины. – Их нужно обработать. 

\- Твои тоже, - напомнил Джон. Притянув стул, он сел напротив друга, так что они касались коленями, достал еще одну салфетку, а затем мягко обхватил кисть Шерлока и аккуратно провел по местам, где грязь въелась настолько сильно, что душ оказался не в состоянии ее смыть. – Похоже, надо радоваться, что похитители использовали именно наручники: по крайней мере, от них мы смогли освободиться – благодаря тебе.

Теплые пальцы легли на выступающие костяшки, не лишая свободы и все же беря в плен, и подняв глаза, Джон увидел в чертах друга абсолютную, как на расследовании, концентрацию: отточенный до бритвенной остроты разум, нацеленный на него одного.

\- Ты испытываешь облегчение, - пробормотал Шерлок. – Но не из-за того, что нам удалось освободиться, что было бы логично, а из-за меня. Почему? 

Джон прикусил губу. Слишком прямой Шерлок задал вопрос, и почему-то он сомневался, что друг сам еще не вычислил верный ответ. Однако факт, что тот решил спросить, говорил сам за себя. Обычно детектив с ходу выкладывал все свои умозаключения, уверенный в собственной правоте. А сейчас казалось, он подозревал, что выводы его могут оказаться далеки от истины, и боялся их озвучивать.

\- Почему ты так думаешь? – Джон опустил голову и сосредоточился на запястьях Шерлока. Странно было бы надеться, что тот оставит без комментария его поведение в прошедшие недели. Друг столкнулся с загадкой и не стоило рассчитывать, что он отступится, не получив ответа. И все же у Джона не было никакого желания объяснять весь тот запутанный клубок сомнений и замешательства, который свинцовым грузом поселился у него в голове после известия, что Шерлок проткнул язык. В этом, как ни крути, отсутствовала всякая логика. Хуже того, от всего этого буквально разило сантиментами. Что вряд ли вызовет понимание.

Его попытка уклониться от ответа не прошла незамеченной. Джон видел, как Шерлок сжал губы и нахмурился, но, к его удивлению, детектив не стал настаивать. Вместо этого он расправил плечи и принялся беспощадно выкладывать факты.  
\- Сперва то, что я проколол язык, озадачило тебя, но не особенно взволновало. Однако с работы в тот день ты вернулся угрюмым. Неоднократный отказ объяснить, почему я это сделал, только усугублял твое дурное настроение. 

Он убрал руки и невидящим взглядом уставился на ссадины на запястьях Шерлока, слушая, как тот прямо и без прикрас описывает его поведение. Вот так, облеченное в слова, оно казалось детским и глупым, однако Джон помнил, как нарастал внутри шторм замешательства, постоянно подпитывавшийся бесконечными «а что если», которые ему услужливо подкидывал разум.

Он изумленно вздрогнул, когда друг взял его за предплечье и сдвинул верх рукав, открывая полоску ободранной кожи вокруг основания кисти. Пальцы Шерлока двигались легко и уверенно, когда он обрабатывал рану чистой салфеткой, пытаясь изгнать грязь едким антисептиком и продолжая говорить:  
\- Ты стал все больше отдаляться, по крайней мере физически, особенно после того как… 

Теперь уже Шерлок замолк и откашлялся, прежде чем сменить тактику.  
\- Ты позволял мне самому обрабатывать мои мелкие повреждения, хотя обычно брал это на себя. На местах преступлений ты держался рядом с Лестрейдом и подходил, только если я позову – заметное отличие от твоего обычного поведения – а… 

\- Почему ты просто не сказал мне? – перебил Джон. – Ты ведь мог с самого начала объяснить мне назначение этой штанги, вместо того, чтобы отделываться этим своим «причина не важна», - он судорожно втянул воздух и резко мотнул головой. – Бога ради, Шерлок. Почти два месяца я пытался понять, почему ты вдруг сотворил такое, что совершенно… совершенно не в твоем духе! – он попытался отдернуть руку, но друг на мгновение сжал ее крепче, требуя оставаться на месте, а затем продолжил обрабатывать ссадины. 

И только покончив с правым запястьем и принявшись за левое, он продолжил свой монолог.  
\- Я не знал наверняка, сработает это или нет. Идея была чисто теоретической, и никакой информации о том, что кто-то раньше успешно использовал нечто подобное, обнаружить не удалось. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты надеялся, пусть даже бессознательно, на непроверенную практикой идею, как на возможный выход из сложной ситуации.

Джон вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову, пытаясь взять себя в руки.   
\- Шерлок, я был солдатом. Я прекрасно знаю, насколько опасно опираться на неподтвержденные данные. Ты всерьез считаешь, что я положусь хоть на что-то, кроме пистолета в своей руке? 

\- На меня ты полагаешься, - произнес детектив, закончив с левым запястьем и поглаживая пальцем неповрежденную кожу ниже неровной полосы, оставленной наручниками. – По крайней мере, раньше,– он вскинул переменчивые глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Джоном, и в них вспыхнуло понимание. – О! 

Джон сглотнул, любуясь, как вспыхнули озарением черты Шерлока, хотя у него самого внутри все оборвалось. 

\- Пошатнулось твое доверие ко мне, - на лице друга проступило изумление, как будто ему в голову не приходила возможность такой реакции. – Ты посчитал этот шаг противоречащим моей природе, абсолютно несвойственный мне поступок – и это вызвало замешательство. 

\- Я… это… - Джон вздохнул, высвобождая руки, и, упершись локтями в колени, опустил голову в ладони. Как будто так можно скрыться от всевидящего пытливого взгляда. Изложенное вот так, без прикрас, его поведение звучало ужасно – словно все время с момента знакомства не значило ничего, и было с легкостью перечеркнуто единственным неожиданным решением. – Дело было не только в доверии. Я просто не мог взять в толк, почему. Даже представить не мог ничего подобного, и непонимание, зачем ты это сделал, заставило задуматься, а знаю ли я тебя на самом деле так хорошо, как сам считаю. 

\- Ты начал ставить под сомнение причины моих поступков, - тихо произнес Шерлок. Он вздохнул и ссутулился, как будто корил сам себя за то, что не понял этого раньше. – Вот почему ты отступил в тот раз, когда… 

Джон отвел глаза. По телу прокатился душный озноб. Он точно знал, о чем тот говорит. Да и могло ли быть по-другому? Он так долго пытался изгнать из памяти ту картину: затопившие радужку зрачки, раскрасневшиеся щеки, и губы – приоткрытые в готовности принять ласку, которой сам Шерлок не мог подарить, а Джон не осмелился сорвать. 

\- Когда ты хотел поцеловать меня. 

Произнесенные чуть слышно слова, казалось, наполнили собой всю затихшую квартиру: слепящая откровенность и едва уловимый вызов: только попробуй сказать, что это не так. 

Но разве Джон мог? Даже сейчас, глядя на сидящего перед ним человека, он чувствовал, как по телу растекается жар, дурманящий и чувственный, и не сомневался, что на лице его написано откровенное желание, раскрывающее себя в каждом прерывистом вдохе. Мир перестал существовать, был только Шерлок, и Джон, околдованный остротой проступивших в знакомых чертах эмоций, почти физически ощутил, как расширяются собственные зрачки. 

Моргнув, он смущенно кашлянул и отвел глаза лишь для того, чтобы долю секунды спустя взгляд вновь оказался прикованным к бледному лицу.  
\- Я не поверил тому, что видел. Что ты смотришь на меня так, будто… - слова замерли на языке, когда он вдруг осознал: все те признаки, что он заметил много недель назад, никуда не делись. Они по-прежнему были здесь, быть может, более сдержанные, но все такие же очевидные. Тогда неприкрытое обожание застало врасплох, раскачивая еще сильнее и без того пошатнувшееся мироздание Джона. Теперь же он спрашивал себя: что, если чувства эти существовали и раньше, а в тот раз Шерлок просто впервые позволил им вырваться на поверхность? 

\- А теперь? – голос Шерлока стал мягче и ниже – не искусный прием, направленный на обольщение, что тот использовал на других людях в стремлении добиться своих целей, но нечто более хриплое и напряженное, искреннее. – Теперь ты мне веришь? 

Джон сглотнул и провел языком по губам, вдыхая свежий аромат его кожи, пробивавшийся через резкий запах антисептиков в воздухе. Он не понял толком, когда именно они наклонились, сокращая расстояние, но колени Шерлока сжимали его собственные, а стулья нивелировали разницу в росте, так что Джон мог видеть все эмоции, написанные на его лице. 

И, находясь так близко, невозможно было ошибиться в этих свидетельствах: едва заметный румянец на скулах, глубокое дыхание, шелестевшее все протяженнее между ними. Серебряные глаза потемнели, наполняясь синим и серым, а сама радужка была не более чем узкая кайма вокруг чернильных колодцев зрачков.

Не говоря ни слова, Джон протянул руку, провел дрожащими пальцами вдоль челюсти Шерлока, чувствуя покалывание щетины. Какая-то часть его существа прошипела «берегись». Впереди разверзлась пропасть, и он стоял на самом ее краю. То, что он поверил увиденному – неприкрытое желание, простое и искреннее – вовсе не значило, что другие проблемы исчезли сами собой. Они могли уничтожить друг друга с той же легкостью, что и дополнить до целого – и что осталось бы после, кроме руин? 

Но он не в силах был заставить себя прислушаться к собственным страхам. С первой встречи он и Шерлок совпали, точно детали, вставшие каждая на свое место, и в глубине души Джон никогда не переставал верить другу. Ошибки и метания во всем сомневающегося разума заставили его отдалиться, но теперь он не позволит неуверенности снова взять над ним верх. 

И единственным приемлемым вариантом было – наклониться еще ближе. Стараясь не дрогнуть, Джон коснулся губ Шерлока коротким, почти целомудренным поцелуем. То был пролог и обещание большего; однако, давая Шерлоку возможность отступить, сам он выдохнул ответ, не колеблясь:

\- Да. 

 

******

 

Сердце болезненно и упоенно бухало в груди, когда он потянулся к тонким губам. Пальцы на его челюсти сжались, словно от страха, что Шерлок сейчас отстранится, и он притянул Джона к себе чуточку ближе, призывно размыкая губы. 

Но тот не осмеливался воспользоваться этим приглашением, и Шерлок мысленно выругался сам на себя, что не догадался раньше о причинах его тревоги. Подобные сомнения, раз пустив корни, всегда крайне живучи, и Джон, невзирая на все уверения в обратном, все еще не избавился от них. Однако не успел Шерлок выпрямиться и попытаться словами убедить друга, что все в порядке, как теплый язык очертил его нижнюю губу и скользнул внутрь, несмело и пытливо. 

Он намеревался держать все под контролем разума, наблюдая и фиксируя происходящее: ведь хотя в самих поцелуях для него не было ничего нового, целовать Джона Ватсона ему предстояло впервые, и это уже совсем другое дело. Впрочем, его затея оказалась безнадежной: чувства переполнялись вкусом Джона, и его обычно почти безграничное восприятие окружающей реальности сузилось до туманного и узкого потока удовольствия. Нервы завибрировали, когда он сгреб в кулаки свитер и наклонил голову, позволяя углубить поцелуй. 

Неожиданно Джон дернулся с коротким влажным «ах», от которого у Шерлока заныло в паху, и отстранился, невзирая на протестующий возглас.   
\- Когда ты успел поставить его на место? – выдохнул он и быстро заморгал, как будто пытался вернуть фокус расплывавшемуся взгляду. Наблюдать это, так же как и раскрасневшиеся щеки Джона, было чрезвычайно приятно, но чтобы сообразить, что речь шла о пирсинге, ушло неприлично много времени.

\- Вдел запасной, пока был в ванной, - Шерлок откинул голову и попытался понять выражение лица Джона. Он ожидал неприятия, но оно никак не могло сочетаться с голодным блеском смотревших на него глаз. – Снять? 

Ловкие пальцы схватили ткань халата, вновь подтягивая его ближе, и Джон рассмеялся.  
\- Господи, нет, конечно. Я просто не ожидал. Иди сюда. 

Этот поцелуй вышел более уверенным. Оба безотчетно наклонили головы, чтобы удобнее было скользить внутрь, за преграду зубов, пробуя и изучая влажную теплоту друг друга. Каждое движение опьяняло, заполняя разум Шерлока ощущениями, безупречными в своей простоте. Сейчас во всем мире остался лишь Джон: его руки, губы, прикосновения языка, то и дело заинтересованно очерчивавшего металлический шарик. На третий раз Шерлок отстранился со смешком, и Джон покраснел.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он, но отодвинуться не успел – Шерлок с силой дернул его за свитер, перетягивая со стула к себе на колени. После краткого замешательства Джон сообразил, что от него требуется, опустился к нему на бедра и застонал в голос, когда Шерлок провел языком по его шее, наслаждаясь солоноватым и мускусным вкусом. 

\- Если бы я знал, что этот аспект пирсинга так тебя заинтригует, пустил бы его в ход гораздо раньше, - тихо произнес он. Собственный голос хрипло отдавался внутри, а затем Джон снова склонился к его губам, перехватывая выдох. Теперь они прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что пах Джона практически касался его собственного. От каждого, даже самого незначительного движения грубая шерсть свитера терлась об обнаженную кожу, заставляя напрягаться соски и рождая глухие, рокочущие звуки где-то в самой глубине груди. 

Он полностью растворился в поцелуях, что Джон дарил с таким рвением, и позволял ему беспрепятственно исследовать свой рот. А теперь в дело вступили умелые руки: пробрались под халат, провели по плечам и вниз по груди, пробуждая своим прикосновением жаркие искры, и легкая дрожь, пробегавшая по его телу, усилилась.

Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу Джона, скользнул ладонями вверх по бедрам и сжал их, чувствуя под прохладной тканью крепкие мышцы. Подчиняясь инстинкту, он прогнулся и застонал, когда давление на болезненно напряженный член сменилось дразнящим трением. В ответ раздался одобрительный вздох, и Шерлок, ощутивший, как подался навстречу запертый под плотными джинсами твердый выступ, позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.

Друг запустил пальцы в его волосы, лаская и поглаживая, но даже теперь не забывая о пострадавшем затылке. В прикосновении заключалась безмолвная просьба, которой Шерлок подчинился, не задумываясь – наклонил голову набок и позволил опуститься потяжелевшим векам. Джон приник к его шее, прокладывая горячими губами и движениями языка пылающую дорожку, пробуя кожу на вкус с такой мучительной нежностью, точно перед ним оказался редчайший из деликатесов. Казалось, с каждой новой точкой контакта в его теле сгорали очередные предохранители, превращая кости и плоть в раскаленное добела нечто, а ведь тот, черт возьми, еще даже не разделся - сидел на нем верхом откровенно близкий, одновременно оставаясь непозволительно скрытым. 

\- На тебе слишком много одежды, - наконец выговорил Шерлок, с трудом справившись с собственной речью. Пальцы его дернули край свитера, нырнули под плотную шерсть, и он раздраженно заворчал, натолкнувшись на рубашку. – Бога ради, Джон! 

В ответ он услышал лишь низкий смех и вздрогнул, когда Джон прихватил зубами нежную кожу на шее над самым пульсом. Он привык к совершенно иному ходу событий. Обычно именно он всегда являлся хозяином ситуации, заставляя партнера терять себя и лишая его возможности связно мыслить, но сам при этом сохранял абсолютную ясность рассудка. А сейчас Джон как будто нажал на все нужные кнопки, и смог отключить его непрерывно анализирующий разум, и радость от осознания этого заставляла нервы пылать еще ярче. 

Однако нельзя было сказать, что его прежнюю привычную роль взял на себя Джон: как раз в его действиях не было ни капли отстраненности. Каждое прикосновение было тому подтверждением, и Шерлок возвращал ласку, словно партнер, ведомый в немного неуклюжем и неловком танце. Но что еще лучше – Джон едва ли не таял под его руками, и ощущение его живой тяжести мгновенно превратилось в непреодолимую зависимость. Шерлок никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, и обнаружил, что тонет в ощущениях, а бешеная скачка мыслей замерла, сменившись пьянящим, пульсирующим ритмом чувственного наслаждения. 

Неожиданный звук проник сквозь застилавшую разум дымку; Джон замер, и Шерлок рывком вернулся в реальность. Дыхание было частым и прерывистым, а стук сердца, казалось, отдавался во всем теле, придавленном к жесткому стулу весом друга. Сосредоточиться на чем-то вне этого жаркого пространства, где оба прильнули один к другому так тесно, что казались единым целым, удалось с трудом. Но все же он смог различить скрип входной двери, мягкие интонации миссис Хадсон и елейное самодовольство своего старшего брата.

\- Майкрофт, - застонал Джон; на этот раз в голосе его не звучали жар и страсть, а только разочарование – к великой радости Шерлока. – Черт бы его побрал.

\- Стой! – он крепко обхватил друга за талию, не давая подняться, и дернул бедрами. – Сидя здесь, ты скрываешь некоторые чрезвычайно красноречивые улики. 

На губах Джона появилась озорная улыбка.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что если я останусь на месте, это выдаст нас с головой куда быстрее? – спросил он и кивнул головой на кухонный стол. – Просто пересядь туда. 

\- Разумеется, - пробормотал Шерлок и неохотно разжал пальцы, однако Джон не торопился вставать. Он прижался ртом к его челюсти, коснулся губ поцелуем, а только потом поднялся на ноги и, поморщившись, поправил джинсы. 

Однако что-то осталось в выражении его лица, словно легкий намек на неловкость, заставивший Шерлока встать и последовать за Джоном. Плотно запахнув халат в попытке скрыть собственную очевидную реакцию на недавнюю близость к теплому и отзывчивому телу, он наклонился и прошептал, задевая губами ушную раковину:  
\- Я помогу тебе с этим позже… если захочешь? 

Это было приглашение и в то же время возможность отступить – напоминание, что пока еще можно повернуть назад. Подобный исход, вероятно, причинил бы боль им обоим, но Шерлок был твердо намерен считаться с желаниями Джона, в чем бы те ни заключались. Сам он хотел бы уцепиться за этот шанс и больше не отпускать друга никогда, но у того могли быть другие мысли на этот счет. 

Он затаил дыхание, когда Джон обернулся, и они оказались нос к носу, не отрывая друг от друга жаркого пристального взгляда. На мгновение в синих глазах мелькнула неуверенность, но Шерлоку хватило пары секунд, чтобы понять: причина сомнений крылась не в нем самом, а в состоянии его поврежденной головы – как будто он представлял собой нечто хрупкое и легко ломающееся! 

Джон открыл рот, и Шерлок уже приготовился ко врачебно аргументированному отказу, но даже если тот и готовился произнести что-то в этом роде, в итоге он проглотил все возражения и хрипло прошептал одно-единственное слово:  
\- Обещаешь? 

В ответ Шерлок слегка улыбнулся и кивнул, после чего уселся за кухонный стол – как раз в тот момент, когда в квартире появился Майкрофт, затянутый в по-прежнему безупречный костюм и всем своим видом излучающий спокойную уверенность человека, довольного результатом. 

\- Проваливай, - буркнул Шерлок вместо приветствия, метнув в его сторону неприязненный взгляд. Стоявший у микроволновки Джон попытался скрыть смешок за кашлем, разложил по тарелкам исходящий паром рис, поставил перед Шерлоком его порцию и вручил вилку. Тот недоуменно уставился на еду, поняв, что даже не услышал писка, оповещавшего, что разогрев окончен. Впрочем, у него на это была уважительная и весьма приятная причина. 

На лице Майкрофта отразилось замешательство, он подавил вздох и натянуто улыбнулся.   
\- Я привез некоторые вещи, которые, как мне представляется, принадлежат вам. Пальто, куртка, телефоны, набор отмычек, ключи… - последние он приподнял за кольцо, словно в доказательство своих слов, и продолжил выкладывать названное на стол с видом фокусника, вытаскивающего кролика из шляпы. – И незарегистрированный пистолет. Мне кажется, подобным предметам не стоит валяться где попало.

\- Это все у нас было отнято, - парировал Шерлок, - а ты отправил нас домой прежде, чем мы успели их забрать. 

\- Верно, но чем меньше любопытных глаз, тем лучше, - произнес Майкрофт, упирая в пол кончик зонта и изучая Джона, а затем снова перевел взгляд на брата. – Дипломатические проблемы требуют аккуратного подхода. В подвале обнаружили еще одного наемника, связанного и без сознания. Ваших рук дело, как я понимаю?

\- Нам нужно было как-то оттуда выбраться, - жестко ответил Джон. – Если бы вы вмешались еще у особняка, нас бы не накачали наркотиками и не заперли на складе. Вы видели, что они с затылком вашего брата сделали? 

На эту резкую отповедь Майкрофт отвел глаза – ближайший аналог извинения, на который от него в принципе можно было рассчитывать.   
\- Вам ввели парализующий препарат непродолжительного действия, а Шерлок уже не раз демонстрировал, что у него на удивление крепкий череп, - старший Холмс склонил голову набок, и в улыбке его проступило любопытство. – К тому же, вы великолепно справились своими силами. Как вам удалось избавиться от наручников? 

\- Фокус, - пробурчал Шерлок с полным ртом риса и ухмыльнулся, увидев, как черты брата, и без того не отличавшиеся подвижностью, казалось, совсем окаменели от раздражения. Он встретил испытующий взгляд Майкрофта, не отворачиваясь и не отводя глаза, и спокойно наблюдал за едва уловимыми изменениями в лице старшего брата, отражавшими непрерывный и размеренный поток предположений и умозаключений.

Тому не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти ответ – после стольких лет методы Шерлока не представляли для него загадки.   
\- Полагаю, что ты просто подготовился заранее – в кои-то веки. Твой пирсинг – это что-то вроде отмычки: изобретательный, хотя и несколько вульгарный ход. 

\- Изящество второстепенно по отношению к свободе, - сообщил Шерлок скучающим тоном. – У тебя все, или желаешь поделиться с нами еще какой-нибудь мудростью?

Глубоко вздохнув, Майкрофт выудил из кармана чек и передал его Джону.   
\- Посла и его сына лишили дипломатической неприкосновенности, и теперь оба могут быть привлечены к ответственности по всей строгости британских законов. С другой стороны, мы можем просто передать их в руки аргентинского правительства в качестве жеста доброй воли. Несомненно, оно разберется с ними быстро и эффективно. – Он бросил взгляд на часы на каминной полке и вновь посмотрел на брата. – Никакой особо ценной информации не ушло на сторону, к тому же мы получили весьма полезные сведения о некоторых колумбийских наркокартелях и их операциях в Великобритании. 

\- Благодаря тому, что мы побегали по городу, собирая факты, - заметил Шерлок. 

\- Несомненно, - согласился Майкрофт, и на сей раз в его улыбке сквозило очевидное самодовольство. – Я всегда говорил, что для тебя найдется работа в правительстве, если захочешь.

\- А я всегда говорил, что мне это не нужно, - незамедлительно прозвучал ответ, доведенный до автоматизма годами повторения. Оба Холмса прекрасно понимали, что нынешний неустойчивый и полный взаимного недовольства симбиоз представлял собой единственный вариант сотрудничества, какой был возможен между ними. 

\- Предложение по-прежнему в силе. 

Зонт качнулся взад-вперед, точно маятник, и Шерлок попытался прикинуть: может быть имеет смысл начать кидаться в брата горошком – что угодно, лишь бы вынудить его уйти. Как раз в момент, когда эта идея всплыла у него в мозгу, он заметил, что Майкрофт со столь знакомой проницательностью переводит внимательный взгляд с него на Джона и обратно.

На этот раз проступившее в чертах брата выражение было легко понять: изумление, или что-то крайне к нему близкое. Но мгновение спустя оно сменилось чем-то иным, более мягким и совершенно непривычным на этом округлом лице. 

\- Впрочем, возможно впервые в жизни, ты сделал лучший выбор, Шерлок, - наконец тихо произнес он и развернулся к двери. В следующую свою фразу он вложил весьма однозначный намек. – Всего вам самого доброго, позаботьтесь как следует друг о друге. – Тон говорил куда больше самих слов: знание, предостережение, а в глубине за всем этим – едва различимое, настороженное одобрение. 

Джон поморщился; залившая щеки краска была равносильна невольному признанию правоты Майкрофта вслух. Но даже если старший Холмс это заметил, то никак не стал комментировать. Вниз по лестнице простучали подошвы его туфель, а затем хлопнула парадная дверь. 

\- Как он узнал? – спросил Джон, отодвинув пустую тарелку, и потер ладонями все еще горящее смущением лицо. 

\- Выстрелил наугад, – Шерлок поднялся, отставил в сторону недоеденный ужин, подошел к Джону и попытался понять выражение, проступившее в знакомых чертах. За искренним счастьем угадывалось едва заметное напряжение, и сердце тревожно екнуло. 

Джон хочет сохранить в секрете их изменившийся статус? Быть может, несмотря на всю свою привязанность и преданность, он по-прежнему будет желать иллюзии нормальной жизни – жена, дети и все то, что Шерлок не в силах ему дать – и потому потребует держать их отношения в тайне?

\- Для тебя имеет значение, если… остальные узнают? – Вычислить ответ логическим путем было невозможно, и потому он жадно вглядывался в лицо друга в поисках возможных подсказок, пока проносившиеся на нем мириады эмоций не сменились чем-то более уверенным.

\- Господи, нет, конечно. Просто… если ты передумаешь через неделю или две, или если тебе это наскучит, я вполне могу обойтись без чужой жалости или сочувствия, - Джон большим пальцем стер оставшуюся в уголке его рта капельку соуса и очертил нижнюю губу. 

Не задумываясь, Шерлок прихватил зубами мягкую подушечку и провел языком по спиралям папиллярных линий: человеческая индивидуальность в чистом виде, воплощенная в незатейливом узоре. Было восхитительно наблюдать за реакцией, чувствовать, как тот клонится ближе, будто подчиняясь неумолимому притяжению, видеть, как зрачки затапливают радужку подобно тому, как разворачивается наполняемый ветром парус. Джон застыл, словно зачарованный медленными движениями языка, и хрипло охнул, когда Шерлок с силой втянул его палец перед тем, как отпустить. 

Он открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что если кто-то из них и передумает, то именно Джон, когда осознает, что Шерлок вовсе не тот идеал, о котором он мечтает. Если кто-то из них и решит, что их отношения – ошибка, то именно Джон, когда поймет, что сам факт наличия общей постели с Шерлоком Холмсом не делает из последнего спутника жизни, которым может гордиться нормальный человек. Но слова не шли с языка, и, прикусив губу, он провел большим пальцем по челюсти Джона. 

\- Разве ты можешь мне наскучить? – тихо спросил Шерлок. 

Джон неуверенно пожал плечами. 

\- Это же просто я. – Тон прозвучал пренебрежительно, как будто он и в самом деле верил, что является ничем не примечательным мужчиной среднего возраста в скучном свитере, а не самым захватывающим человеком, с каким когда-либо сталкивался Шерлок. – Ничего особенного. 

\- Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь, - возразил он, желая найти иные слова, способные развеять эти сомнения. Впрочем, вряд ли существовало утверждение, способное сделать больше – все они представляли собой всего лишь декларацию о намерениях. Шерлок прекрасно знал, как быстро в итоге забываются подобные вещи.

Нет, действия говорят куда громче любых фраз. Есть и другие, лучшие способы убедить Джона, что все это – не нечто легкомысленное и скоротечное. Зародившееся между ними чувство не было случайной вспышкой, что быстро угаснет, - оно медленно разгоралось с самого начала, с первой встречи в Бартсе. 

И теперь, когда перед ними, наконец, раскрылся весь его потенциал, и от них требовалось только осознание данного факта, Шерлок не собирался упускать этот шанс.

Позже, в постели, он вложил все, что не мог выразить словами, в нежные, неловкие, суматошные и жадные движения рук и губ, твердо зная, что будет услышан и понят. И получил свой ответ в каждой возвращенной ласке, каждом поцелуе и приглушенном смехе Джона. 

Пусть из них не получится идеала, и, возможно, «навсегда» так и останется недостижимым, они все равно будут бороться и за то, и за другое.

Вместе.


	5. Эпилог: Их взаимная капитуляция

«Прошло почти две недели», - думал Джон, наблюдая за работой Шерлока. Почти четырнадцать дней, как они стали парой – и в постели, и вне ее, но он все еще отчасти ожидал, что вот-вот проснется и поймет, что это был всего лишь сон. Размышляя раньше, как могли бы складываться отношения с Шерлоком Холмсом, он никогда не представлял себе нечто столь естественное и само собой разумеющееся. Как будто он обрел свое место в мире, уникальную, созданную именно под него нишу, в которую вписался безупречно - и все это время она была прямо перед его носом. 

Однако правильность происходящего не делала процесс проще. Обычно, когда он начинал встречаться с новым, до этого практически незнакомым, человеком, было несложно вносить коррективы по мере продвижения вперед. Но фундаментальная смена самой основы их с Шерлоком взаимоотношений означала, что им придется перестраивать нечто уже сформированное, и прошедшие тринадцать дней не были простым приданием их связи идеалистичной завершенности. 

Джон улыбнулся. Вместо этого все оказалось реальным, иногда беспощадным и драматичным, каким мог быть лишь Шерлок. Со временем, когда они приспособятся друг к другу, все успокоится, но сейчас Джон бесконечно наслаждался происходящим, потому что между краткими, острыми моментами непонимания и раздражения друг на друга, были долгие периоды чего-то, весьма похожего на тихое семейное счастье. 

Вероятно, их версия счастья не отвечала традиционным стандартам, но Джон никогда не думал, что может получить _вот это._ Так же как и не подозревал, что Шерлок способен это предоставить. Казалось, тот рассматривал эмоции как неприятный побочный продукт человеческого существования и относился к ним соответственно, то есть полностью игнорировал. Джон всерьез полагал, что проявление всех и любых знаков привязанности будет требовать инициативы с его стороны, и испытывал радость от того, что ошибся.

Шерлок был гением, и выяснилось, что он вполне в состоянии одновременно расследовать убийство и уделять внимание партнеру. Когда дело касалось Джона и Работы, он не ставил одно выше другого, как Джон ожидал, но странным образом находил баланс, который иногда колебался, но чаще всего эти чаши пребывали в равновесии – два наиболее важных аспекта в жизни детектива. 

Со стороны любого другого человека подобная вещь - ставить своего возлюбленного на одну доску с профессией - могла бы рассматриваться как не самое лучшее проявление чувств, но Джон хорошо знал Шерлока - это странное, притягательное, постоянное главенство острейшего разума – и от того подобное отношение было равносильно признанию. Тот не просто допускал Джона в свою душу как с трудом переносимого незваного гостя, но сознательным усилием старался предоставить ему там все доступное пространство. 

Удивительно, как много могло измениться, оставаясь внешне практически неизменным. Они по-прежнему жили вместе, спорили по поводу счетов и омерзительных предметов, оказавшихся на кухонном столе, но теперь во время разговора рука Шерлока касалась его спины или тонкие пальцы ложились на бедро. Джон мог мыть посуду или читать книгу, а Шерлок подходил и прижимался сзади, рассуждая вслух о деталях расследования.

А самой замечательной переменой стала их близость. Не только в постели – где, Господь свидетель, все было великолепно, жарко и бесстыдно – но в повседневных мелочах. Шерлок с готовностью позволял прикасаться к себе, обнимать, и возвращал знаки внимания с легкостью и естественностью, как будто Джон был достоин его поклонения. В подобные моменты безграничное сияние, исходящее от разума детектива, фокусировалось сквозь линзы привязанности, покрывая Джона, словно золотом, своим великолепием. 

Даже сейчас, когда со стороны казалось, что детектив полностью сосредоточен на теле, обнаруженном в крошечной квартирке в центре Лондона, Джон чувствовал, что небольшая часть внимания Шерлока неотступно прикована к нему. Нет, в этом не было ничего очевидного, ничего такого, что заметил бы кто-то из стоящих вокруг сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда. И все же Шерлок неуловимо наклонился в сторону Джона и иногда поглядывал на него: обычное стремление удостовериться в присутствии близкого человека – обычное для любого другого и все же значащее куда больше, когда именно Шерлок поднимал взгляд убедиться, что он все еще здесь.

\- Зачем вам потребовалась моя помощь? – спросил детектив, обращаясь к Лестрейду. – Это едва тянет на «двойку».

Грег ссутулился и раздраженно вздохнул.   
– Будь благодарен, что я вообще тебя позвал, - буркнул он, хотя в словах его не было злости. – Динозавр показался интересной особенностью.

Джон посмотрел на пластиковую модель тираннозавра – аккуратно вырезанные чешуйки и зубы, - что лежал рядом с жертвой, покрытый случайными брызгами крови.

\- Если постараться, что угодно можно использовать в качестве орудия убийства, - ответил Шерлок с привычным холодным безразличием. – Очевидно, что она была коллекционером. – Он указал рукой в направлении полок, заставленных другими моделями. - Этот – из коллекции Карнеги, периода семидесятых, редкость, особенно такой, из партии с дефектом окраски.

\- Откуда… – начал было Лестрейд, но Шерлок прервал его, нетерпеливо взмахнув телефоном. – Ну разумеется, Гугл.

\- Куплен две недели назад на открытом аукционе. Ставки поднялись далеко за пределы рекомендованной цены, и, полагаю, выиграла торги наша жертва. - Шерлок развернул аппарат так, чтобы Лестрейд мог разглядеть детали. – Кому-то не понравился подобный исход, возможно – другому коллекционеру, но поскольку модель была оставлена на месте, а не унесена, то, скорее всего, речь идет о ее второй половине, у которой были лучшие идеи, на что потратить деньги. В любом случае, вспыхнула ссора, и динозавра ей просто запихнули в рот.

\- И это ее убило? – уточнил Джон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и вновь смотря на пластиковую игрушку.

\- Нет. – Шерлок протянул руку, ослепительно белую под латексом, обтягивающим его пальцы, и раскрыл шире рот погибшей, демонстрируя повреждения внутри. – Динозавр выдрал пирсинг из ее языка. Вероятно, деталь украшения попала в трахею, и она задохнулась.

Андерсон издал пренебрежительный звук, узкое лицо исказилось в усмешке, а в глазах появилось оценивающее выражение.   
– Да уж, на вид девица как раз из таких.

Намек был очевиден; Джон, прищурившись, посмотрел на него и оказался не единственным, кто бросил на криминалиста сердитый взгляд. Лестрейд выглядел сытым по горло, словно, наконец, начал осознавать, что никакие психологические тренинги в мире не изменят обывательскую нетерпимость Андерсона, и даже Салли неприязненно поджала губы. И только Шерлок, по-прежнему изучавший тело, не поднял головы. 

Андерсон, похоже, понял, что сказал что-то не то, потому что пожал плечами, защищаясь.   
– Что? Все же знают, зачем люди это делают.

\- Неужели? – безразличным тоном спросил Шерлок. – Удиви меня.

\- Это…ну, чтобы она могла… - запинаясь, начал он, взглядом ища поддержки у Лестрейда, но тот, похоже, наслаждался неудобным положением, в котором оказался эксперт. – Чтобы она могла лучше делать минет, - наконец выпалил Андерсон, свирепо глядя на Шерлока, словно весь этот неприятный разговор произошел по его вине. – Вот единственная причина, по которой кто-то решает проткнуть свой язык. 

Шерлок издал невнятный звук, поднимаясь на ноги и стягивая перчатки.   
– В самом деле? Я сделал то же самое от скуки.

Все уставились на детектива, и Джон торопливо подавил смех. Его самого известие о пирсинге выбило из колеи, но сейчас он должен был признать, что наблюдать за происходящим со стороны было забавно. Казалось, Андерсона сейчас стошнит, на лице Салли застыла смесь ужаса и недоверия, а Лестрейд выглядел точь-в-точь, как папаша, раздираемый между «это твое тело и ты можешь делать с ним, что хочешь» и всепоглощающим, шокированным «зачем?». 

\- Нет, ты нас… - неуверенно начала Салли и со слышимым щелчком захлопнула рот, когда Шерлок приподнял бровь и высунул язык, демонстрируя блестящее серебро украшения.

\- Единственное значение, которое имеет пирсинг этой девушки – именно он стал причиной ее смерти, - продолжил детектив, как ни в чем не бывало, абсолютно безразличный ко взглядам, что бросали на него Лестрейд и его сотрудники. – Полагаю, что убийца – любовник, точнее – любовница. В квартире отсутствуют презервативы и противозачаточные средства, но на полочке в ванной защитные зубные прокладки. Позвоните, если обнаружится что-то на самом деле интересное.

Он развернулся, театрально взмахнув полами пальто, и направился к двери, а Джон пожал плечами, стараясь не рассмеяться при виде лиц полицейских, и последовал за другом. Не произнося ни слова, они сбежали по лестнице, мимо остальных членов команды Грега, и вышли на улицу. И только когда они оказались вне зоны слышимости, Джон допустил ошибку, встретившись взглядом с Шерлоком, и его смех тут же слился с глубоким, низким хохотом детектива.

\- Ну и лицо у Андерсона было, видел? – наконец смог произнести Джон.

\- Послужит ему уроком, - ответил Шерлок, изящным взмахом руки подзывая такси и отступая в сторону, чтобы Джон сел первым.- Только идиот может сделать такое невежественное предположение. А ведь ему по должности положено принимать во внимание все возможности. Не понимаю, зачем вообще Лестрейд держит его в своей команде.

Джон сжал губы, веселье постепенно таяло при воспоминании о собственном, приведшем в ужас подозрении, что Шерлок проколол язык именно поэтому – ради удовольствия неизвестного любовника.   
– Как думаешь, это и в самом деле так? Ну, я имею в виду, оральный секс становится лучше? 

Он покраснел, и тут же почувствовал себя глупо из-за подобной реакции. Бога ради, только сегодня утром он был распростерт на спине Шерлока, погруженный до основания, заставляя того издавать долгие, прерывистые стоны наслаждения. Однако иногда в Шерлоке проглядывало нечто, казавшееся невинным и чуждым самой идеи секса, что делало неожиданные проявления его страстности еще более возбуждающими. 

\- Ты мог бы уже выяснить это сам, если бы не был таким упрямым, - заметил Шерлок, и в голосе его прозвучал легкий намек на обиду, что Джон слышал уже не раз с тех пор, как установил правило о безопасном сексе. Это была единственная вещь, на соблюдении которой он неуклонно настаивал. С учетом его прежней активной любовной истории, темного прошлого Шерлока и количества времени, что они проводили, возясь с мертвыми телами, исключить инфекцию было нельзя, и он никогда не простил бы себя, если бы заразил Шерлока чем-нибудь.

\- Осторожным, - поправил Джон, проигнорировав ответное фырканье. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что в этом есть смысл. Требуется не так уж много, чтобы пирсинг вновь стал открытой раной, а украшение может порвать любую защиту, что мы используем. – Для него самого слова эти звучали практично и очевидно, но все же он не мог отрешиться от жаркого покалывания, пробежавшего по телу.

Обычно, пусть это было и безрассудно, он гораздо меньше беспокоился о безопасности во время орального секса. Шансы заразиться были меньше, чем при проникновении, а он слишком любил эту разновидность любовной игры, чтобы относиться к мерам предосторожности с должной ответственностью, но пирсинг все менял. В итоге, за исключением случайных, пусть и бесконечно соблазнительных, прикосновений языка, Шерлок пока еще не имел возможности испробовать на Джоне свои таланты в этой области. Даже с использованием презерватива.

И Джон никак не мог решить, было это самоограничение эротичным или мучительным.

Четыре дня назад они обсудили моногамность своих отношений. Для Джона в принципе не могло существовать другого варианта, а Шерлок относился к подавляющему большинству людей скорее как к предметам интерьера, чем к объектам сексуального желания, но все же такие вещи требовали озвучивания. Однозначного и недвусмысленного, произнесенного вслух обещания – ты и я и больше никого. 

Кровь была отправлена на анализ, и это странным образом только усиливало искушение. Понимание, реальное осознание, что происходящее между ними не было кратким романтическим приключением, придавало всему особую напряженность. Упорство в своем решении превратилось в мучительный вызов, особенно учитывая убежденность Шерлока, что результаты анализов в конечном итоге ни на что не повлияют.

От прикосновения губ к уху по телу пробежала легкая дрожь, перед глазами поплыло, и все его существо, казалось, сосредоточилось на тихом, низко вибрирующем голосе. 

\- Ты скрываешь от меня информацию, Джон: твой вкус, звуки, что ты издаешь, когда мой рот обхватывает твой член, то, как ты теряешь сам себя… - Шерлок чуть наклонил голову, прижимаясь горячими губами и влажным – за исключением многообещающего шарика в центре – языком к биению пульса Джона.

Тот, словно в тумане, услышал, как таксист многозначительно откашлялся, но не мог заставить себя волноваться по этому поводу, когда Шерлок лизал и посасывал, слабо прихватывая кожу зубами и повторяя вращательные движения языком, четко давая понять, куда на самом деле он желал бы направить свои усилия. 

\- Паршивец, - только и смог выдохнуть Джон, хотя слово прозвучало скорее как восхищение, чем ругательство; однако в то же время что-то неясное зудело в его мозгу. Несмотря на все свое недовольство, Шерлок не пытался заставить Джона изменить свое мнение, но сейчас… Сейчас его самоконтроль подвергался слишком серьезному испытанию, потому что он и сам хотел того, о чем нашептывал Шерлок. Желал все, что тот готов был ему предложить, и сама идея, что кое-что из этого списка было пока недоступно, пусть и ненадолго, лишь увеличивала одержимость этой мыслью. И подобная проверка совершенно не требовалась его слабеющей решимости. – Мы можем делать что угодно – все, что безопасно, - наконец чуть слышно произнес он. – Анализы будут готовы через несколько дней, и тогда…

Джон замолк, потому что Шерлок скользнул рукой во внутренний карман пальто и вытащил два белых конверта. Один – помятый и надорванный – принадлежал самому детективу. На втором, скромном и неприметном, если не считать штампа «лично, в собственные руки», все еще нераспечатанном, было его имя. Из горла вырвался вопросительный звук – жалкий, похожий скорее на поскуливание, чем на что-либо другое, и он ощутил, как губы Шерлока, прижатые к его горлу, изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Я перенаправил анализы в частную клинику, - тихо произнес тот и отклонился назад; на скулах его проступил восхитительный румянец. – НСЗ делает их слишком долго, а терпение не является моей сильной стороной.

Нарочитой скромности последних слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джон немного пришел в себя, выхватил конверт из руки друга и быстро его надорвал. Бланк был обнадеживающе плотным и профессиональным; он боялся даже представить, во сколько это Шерлоку обошлось. Но вся необходимая информация была в наличии, и Джон быстро пробежал глазами результаты, прежде чем показать их другу.

\- Я же тебе говорил, - ответил детектив, протягивая ему свой конверт. Распечатки могли бы быть копией друг друга, если бы не различающиеся личные данные. По счастью, оба они оказались совершенно чисты в плане любых инфекций – никаких ограничений по здоровью – и Джон неуклюже сложил бумаги, а Шерлок наклонился вперед и бархатисто прошептал, - Так могу я…

В качестве согласия Джон издал нечленораздельный звук. Он не был уверен, что голос не подведет его при попытке произнести даже самое простое слово сейчас, когда джинсы стали тесными, а сам он полностью растворился в сидящем рядом человеке. Они оба все еще были одеты, все еще выглядели благопристойно - ну почти, - но воздух в салоне казался тяжелым и гипнотическим.

Должно быть, таксист уловил выражение лица Джона в зеркале заднего вида, потому что никогда еще тому не доводилось наблюдать машину, лавирующую в лондонском потоке с такой скоростью. Когда кэб остановился у тротуара напротив их дома, каждая клетка тела Джона вибрировала в такт биению сердца.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Шерлок больше не прикасался к нему, не целовал, не делал ничего, только смотрел хищным, голодным взглядом потемневших глаз с огромными зрачками. Они сидели плечом к плечу, пьяно привалившись друг к другу, и изо всех сил пытались держать руки при себе. Джон прекрасно понимал, что стоит только начать, и уже невозможно будет остановиться, а он все же не считал для себя допустимым заниматься сексом на заднем сиденье такси.

Теперь же он бросил водителю деньги, включая щедрые чаевые, и потянул смеющегося и спотыкающегося Шерлока в дверь 221-б по Бейкер-стрит.

Было так легко заставить утихнуть веселье, что слетало с изящно очерченных губ, облизывая и покусывая этот соблазнительный рот, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь в стремлении насладиться вкусом. Джон провел кончиком языка по металлу украшения, а потом растворился в сладострастной теплоте поцелуя. Какая-то незначительная часть его сознания, все еще способная мыслить, вдруг задумалась, а что если вот это – возможность близости и интимности с Шерлоком – когда-нибудь станет обыденным. Наступит ли время, когда он сможет смотреть на этого мужчину и не испытывать желание к нему прикоснуться?

Холодные руки пробрались под куртку Джона и дальше под свитер, с легкостью ориентируясь среди многочисленных слоев ткани, прежде чем пальцы коснулись талии, дразняще поглаживая вдоль ребер. Шерлок оперся спиной на стену рядом с дверью и слегка сполз вниз, чтобы уменьшить их разницу в росте, крепко прижимая к себе Джона и отвечая на поцелуй так, словно ничто в мире не способно было хотя бы вполовину так его заинтересовать. 

Наконец, Джон оторвался от него с влажным звуком, неприличным и громким в тишине холла, и обнаружил, что одна рука его запуталась в волосах Шерлока, а вторая вцепилась в синий шарф, который сползал все дальше с изящного горла, открывая бледную беззащитную плоть. В принципе, это должно было выглядеть вполне невинно. Большинство людей в повседневной жизни не скрывают шею от чужих глаз, но никто во всем мире не мог выглядеть при этом настолько обнаженным, как Шерлок – полностью одетый, за исключением вот этого участка сливочной кожи и биения пульса, что отстукивал Джону свое сексуальное послание.

Тело двигалось само по себе, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы он мог провести языком от ключицы Шерлока до челюсти, слегка прикусив кожу в конце своего пути и услышав в ответ резкий вдох. Тот мгновенно откинул голову, закрыв глаза и разомкнув губы; дыхание его стало прерывистым. Джон отдавал себе отчет, что его посасывающие укусы достаточно сильны и наверняка оставят следы. Такое уже случалось, но все предыдущие отметины были нечаянными, сделанными в порыве страсти, когда все, на что он был способен – держаться за Шерлока как можно крепче, взлетая на гребне наслаждения.

Сейчас же это делалось намеренно – как знак каждому, кто бросит взгляд в их сторону, что _ему_ принадлежит право дарить Шерлоку удовольствие и получать его взамен. Сам процесс оставления этих отметин уже был наслаждением, но звуки, которые издавал при этом Шерлок – полные страсти и желания, без малейшего намека на протест – заставляли кровь закипать в жилах.

\- В постель, - наконец низко и хрипло произнес тот, пока Джон старательно ласкал языком свежий синяк. – Немедленно. – Он схватил Джона за руку и неуклюже потащил вверх по семнадцати ступеням и в их квартиру, словно в голове у него не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме как поскорее перевести их обоих в горизонтальное положение.

Джону не следовало бы испытывать такое самодовольство, но осознание, что он смог низвести Шерлока до подобного состояния – односложные фразы, полные потребности и вожделения – было слишком ярким. А тот факт, что Шерлок мог проделать с ним то же самое одним лишь взглядом, только усиливал ощущения. Они оба были счастливы находиться во власти друг друга, полностью доверяя и растворяясь в этой взаимной капитуляции.

Дорогая шерсть присоединилась на полу к дешевой синтетике: странный союз дизайнерского пальто Шерлока и куртки Джона, которые они сбросили в стремлении добраться до обнаженной кожи. У Джона едва хватило времени ногой закрыть дверь, прежде чем Шерлок начал подталкивать его спиной вперед в направлении спальни, подгоняя лихорадочными, голодными поцелуями и выразительными движениями рук, прикасающихся где угодно, но только не к месту сосредоточения его желания.

Кровать, что не простояла пустующей и нескольких часов, поприветствовала их тихим шорохом гладких покрывал под спиной, когда Шерлок толкнул его на матрас и забрался сверху, усевшись на ноги и крепко прижавшись к выпирающей эрекции, отчего из горла Джона вырвался слабый стон.

\- Боже, - пробормотал он, пытаясь взять себя в руки, пока Шерлок мучительно медленно двигал бедрами. – Прекрати, иначе все закончится слишком быстро. – Даже для его собственных ушей предупреждение прозвучало слабо, и он подавил жалобное поскуливание, а Шерлок усмехнулся. – Мы все еще полностью одеты!

\- Это несложно исправить, - прошептал тот и, по-прежнему сидя у него на коленях, потянул Джона, поднимая его так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу, а потом взялся за край свитера и сдернул его. Рубашка последовала за джемпером, открывая соски, которые быстро начали твердеть под круговыми движениями больших пальцев Шерлока. В течение нескольких мгновений все, что Джон мог сделать – это закрыть глаза и наслаждаться ощущениями: живая тяжесть на нем, темноволосая голова, что склонилась, целуя его плечи – и целое, и искалеченное.

Наконец руки смогли оторваться от бедер Шерлока, за которые цеплялись изо всех сил, и скользнули, поглаживая красноречивый жаркий выступ под брюками, а потом переключились на пуговицы рубашки. Чтобы протолкнуть их в петельки, от Джона потребовалась вся его слабеющая концентрация, а открывающаяся взгляду гладкая кожа постоянно отвлекала от процесса.

Он провел, очерчивая, по подтянутым мускулам, напряженным в попытке сохранять равновесие на его коленях, запоминая их контуры, все еще восхитительно новые для него. Скользнув под рубашку, Джон опустил ее с плеч Шерлока и ниже по рукам, снимая совсем, а потом прижал ладони к его спине, подтягивая ближе и вновь заявляя права на его рот. Сам того не заметив, он отклонился назад, увлекая за собой партнера, пока оба они не оказались лежащими поперек кровати, слишком растворившиеся друг в друге, чтобы заботиться о чем-либо еще, кроме ощущений и вкуса.

Это было похоже на изысканную пытку – медленное, чувственное, граничащее с болезненным оттягивание финала. С каждым мгновением дыхание становилось все более рваным, и когда Джон выгнулся, толкаясь бедрами в самый уголок между раздвинутых ног Шерлока, тот со сдавленным звуком разорвал поцелуй.

\- Нет, - хрипло произнес он, и мышцы его напряглись, когда он отстранился. – Нет, не это, я хотел…

Прежде чем Джон успел ответить, Шерлок слез с кровати, оставив после себя ощущение пустоты и потери, но тут же донесся стук сброшенных на пол туфель и шорох снимаемых брюк. Уверенные пальцы – сначала на одной щиколотке, потом на другой стянули с него ботинки. За ними последовали носки, Джон поднялся, садясь на краю постели, и смог только полузадушено выдавать, когда Шерлок уткнулся носом в молнию его джинсов.

\- О, Господи… 

\- Ну, не совсем, - раздалось в ответ. – Ты все еще хочешь этого?

Казалось, Джон забыл, как дышать, словно разум решил, что столь скучная функция не представляет интереса сейчас, когда можно наслаждаться Шерлоком, обнаженным, с горящими глазами, стоящим на коленях между его разведенных ног, и влажным теплом рта, ощутимым даже сквозь все еще разделяющую их плотную ткань.

Наконец он смог прерывисто выдохнуть и коротко кивнуть.

Шерлок только этого и ждал, оценивающим взглядом окинул кровать и скомандовал:   
\- Обопрись спиной об изголовье, - а потом, воспользовавшись молчаливым повиновением Джона, расстегнул молнию его джинсов и стянул их вместе с нижним бельем. Освобожденный член дернулся, когда Джон откинулся назад, на мягкие пуховые подушки, и оказался в полусидящем положении, пока пальцы Шерлока медленно скользили по его раздвинутыми ногам к тяжелому, налитому грузу между ними. 

Влажная полоска, оставленная языком на бедре, заставила задрожать, с губ сорвался слабый смех, но ощущение щекотки тут же сменилось более целеустремленным давлением. Он смутно осознавал, что делалось это намеренно, словно Шерлок проверял на менее чувствительных участках реакцию его тела. Такая осторожность одновременно подкупала и сводила с ума. Ласки ног были приятны, но он жаждал почувствовать рот Шерлока в другом… 

\- Ох!.. – Джон прикусил губу, подавляя вскрик, когда язык уверенно и настойчиво прошелся от основания до кончика его члена. И это было не легкое касание, словно лизнул котенок. Шерлок использовал язык как оружие, смело и решительно. Джон успел ощутить твердый металлический шарик на своей коже, менее чувствительной ближе к мошонке, а потом Шерлок слегка отстранился и наклонил голову, беря его в рот, и, казалось, нервы вспыхивали огнем под губами, скользящими вниз по стволу. 

Пальцы Джона вцепились в простыни, комкая дорогой хлопок, спина напряглась в попытке удержать тело на месте. Рот и губы Шерлока, его зубы и язык – столь скорые на резкие слова и проницательные заключения – затихли, сконцентрировавшись на своей задаче, но не как на работе, что требовала исполнения, а в стремлении наслаждаться процессом.

Мысль эта растаяла без следа, изгнанная жаркими движениями рта Шерлока, дразнящими, исследующими и, без сомнения, отмечающими каждый отклик: от слабых жалобных звуков до едва сдерживаемых толчков бедер. И что еще лучше, вот так, лишь откинувшись на подушки, но не лежа на спине, Джон мог наслаждаться, наблюдая за Шерлоком: обхватывающие его член растянутые полные губы, сжимающие основание изящные пальцы, что казались ослепительно белыми на фоне налитой кровью эрекции, и распростертое обнаженное тело, открытое его восхищенному взору. 

Неожиданно Шерлок открыл глаза, встретился с ним взглядом, словно замыкая цепь между ними, переместился чуть ниже, и сделал неуловимое движение языком. Даже ради спасения собственной жизни Джон не смог бы сказать, что это было. Все, что он осознал – волна острейшего, идущего из самой глубины наслаждения, от которого по нервам побежали искры, а ноги задрожали, пока Шерлок замер, не давая ему сорваться с края и заставляя судорожно хватать ртом воздух. 

\- Что это… – начал он; голос прозвучал на пол-октавы ниже обычного, но вопрос так и не был задан, потому что Шерлок, по-прежнему держа его во рту, разомкнул губы, демонстрируя ответ. Быстрое, трепещущее скольжение языка вокруг головки, гладкое, если бы не ощущение твердого пирсинга, и, наконец, остановка: член Джона лежал у него на языке, и шарик на краю штанги упирался в эрогенную точку уздечки.

Шерлок приподнял одну бровь, без сомнения, легко прочитав на лице Джона невыносимую жажду продолжения, потому что он сомкнул губы, окружая потрясающей влажной теплотой, и вновь повел его к вершинам наслаждения. Длинные пальцы обхватили запястья, заставляя расслабить хватку на простынях, и вместо этого кладя руки на спутанные темные волосы.

От Джона потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не вцепиться в эти шелковистые прядки. Он боролся с искушением начать толкать Шерлока вниз, а свои бедра вверх, и просто довести себя до разрядки, и лишь тяжкий страх причинить тому вред позволял с трудом сохранять контроль. Джон откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, пока границы его мира сжимались до симфонии эротических ощущений, что извлекал из его тела Шерлок каждым горловым звуком, посасывающим, дразнящим или настойчивым круговым движением. 

Ловкие пальцы скользнули по внутренней поверхности бедер, обхватили мошонку и начали перебирать яички, пробуя различные ласки, прежде чем сосредоточиться на мучительно прекрасных поглаживаниях, заставляющих стонать и поскуливать. Шерлок знал, что он делает – разумеется, иначе и быть не могло - это было заметно в озорном блеске его глаз, когда Джон попытался сердито посмотреть на него. В ответ он получил взгляд, говорящий, что тот может заниматься этим весь день – продолжать восхитительную пытку, пока Джон не будет умолять о большем – и любые его понятия о чувстве собственного достоинства могут отправляться к черту. 

Неожиданно Джон почувствовал, как одна рука Шерлока зашарила по кровати, нащупывая что-то под подушками. Нет, губы его не оторвались от своей задачи, он даже не сбился с ритма, но щелчок крышки тюбика со смазкой выдал его намерения.

Джон подвинулся, бедра автоматически приподнялись, заставляя глубже погрузиться в рот Шерлока, когда он раздвинул ноги шире, чтобы длинным пальцам, прохладным от геля, легче было скользить взад и вперед, очерчивая дразнящие круги вокруг входа. 

Прикосновение было осторожным, словно просящим разрешения, которое Джон дал так четко, как только смог, и его полузадушенное «да!» эхом пронеслось по комнате. Казалось, целью Шерлока вовсе не являлось довести Джона до оргазма, быстро и механически. Вместо этого он наслаждался каждым моментом, словно складывал в копилку любую реакцию распростертого перед ним тела. Джон пытался вспомнить, был ли в его жизни другой партнер, кто погружался бы в этот процесс с таким очевидным удовольствием, но разум отказывался идти навстречу. 

Пальцы Шерлока скользнули внутрь, и после нескольких первоначальных растягивающих движений Джон обнаружил, что его раздирает от желания одновременно подаваться вперед и насаживаться назад. Он чувствовал, как жаркая краска заливает грудь, покрывая кожу яркими пятнами, оставил попытки сохранять молчание и издал громкий, дрожащий стон. В спальне было достаточно прохладно, но пот бисеринками высыпал на висках и выступил на ключицах, а Шерлок вел его вперед, раз за разом поднимая все выше и выше к вершине, а потом застывал, заставляя отступить от края, пока Джону не захотелось закричать. 

Он не заметил, как третий палец присоединился к первым двум, что уже находились внутри, пока Шерлок эхом не отозвался его собственным непристойным звукам, посылая волны восхитительной вибрации вдоль члена. Опустив взгляд, Джон увидел выступивший на острых скулах румянец, и бушующую черноту в глазах. Движения Шерлока стали более жадными и беспокойными, и у Джона перехватило дыхание, когда он ощутил, как тот ерзает по матрасу в поисках трения, словно не в силах больше сдерживаться. 

Слабое трепещущее прикосновение к простате заставило бедра дернуться вверх, глубже погрузиться в обхватывающий его рот, и с губ сорвалось:   
\- Шерлок, пожалуйста… Мне нужно… Пожалуйста!

И все встало на свои места, детали головоломки сложились в безупречной гармонии. Шерлок слегка изогнул пальцы и в тот же момент втянул щеки, опускаясь ниже и ведя гладким шариком пирсинга по головке. Джон напрягся в плену этого горячего рта, а потом ощущения затопили его, заставляя вибрировать каждую клетку тела, когда стремительная, кипящая волна оргазма, казалось, чуть не разорвала его пополам.

Не существовало ничего, кроме инфернального жара и абсолютного облегчения разрядки. Джон больше не был уверен, где заканчивается он и начинается Шерлок, как будто сами контуры его существования были размазаны до неузнаваемости талантливым языком и ловкими пальцами.

Он смутно осознавал, что Шерлок удерживает его посреди этого шторма, по-прежнему посасывая, сглатывая и прижимая его бедра к кровати, чтобы он ненароком не толкнулся слишком глубоко. Постепенно до него стали доходить раскатистые, одобряющие звуки, что рождались в груди Шерлока: довольное урчание, как будто Джон сделал нечто восхитительное.

Дюйм за дюймом мир вновь обрел реальность: от холодного прикосновения воздуха к влажной от пота коже до сухого шелеста вдохов в его горле. Казалось, все нервы звенят, ошеломленные и сверхчувствительные, пока острота ощущений медленно уходила.

Шерлок с легким чмокающим звуком выпустил его изо рта и потерся носом о внутреннюю поверхность бедра, заставляя Джона задрожать от все еще охватывающего тело наслаждения.   
–Хорошо было? - спросил он, и Джон уловил в его голосе едва заметное напряжение, хотя в целом он звучал невероятно самодовольно.

\- Никогда, - наконец хрипло ответил он, чуть сжимая пальцы, все еще погруженные в волосы Шерлока, - не слышал более глупого вопроса. – Он нежно потянул, прося Шерлока подняться выше, пока вновь не смог впиться в этот роскошный рот, покусывая губы и ощущая их общий вкус: солоноватая, головокружительная смесь, от которой они застонали в унисон. Шерлок всем весом навалился на него, и его возбужденный член – по-прежнему твердый и влажный от предэякулята – упирался в ногу: не заметить было невозможно. 

С тихим довольным хмыканьем Джон направил руку Шерлока, все еще покрытую смазкой, вниз к напряженной плоти, переплетая их пальцы и скользя вдоль ствола соединенным обхватом. У Шерлока перехватило дыхание, и он издал дрожащий стон, пока Джон экспериментировал с силой нажатия, попутно покрывая член Шерлока лубрикантом от основания до кончика. 

Надавив на плечо Шерлока, он перекатил их обоих – сплетение рук и ног; собственное тело казалось ему странно плавным и гибким. Он успел уловить острое замешательство своего партнера, а потом перекинул одну ногу через эти узкие бедра, и, оттолкнув руку Шерлока, слегка отклонил член и опустился на него, с шипением втянув в себя воздух. 

Он был расслаблен и полон смазки благодаря предыдущим действиям Шерлока, но все же, чтобы свободно впустить внутрь такой объем, требовалось куда большее растяжение. Однако слабые искры боли быстро исчезали, изгнанные шокированными, беспомощными звуками, слетавшими с губ Шерлока. Не так уж часто Джону удавалось удивить его, но сейчас стройное, длинное тело напряглось, сухожилия выступили на шее, когда тот стиснул челюсти и откинул назад голову; невероятные глаза были крепко зажмурены, а пальцы вцепились в бедра так, что наверняка останутся синяки.

\- Боже, - простонал Джон, глядя на открывшуюся картину и прерывисто выдыхая. Все время, пока друг, лаская, дразнил его, он мучил и себя самого. Теперь же, когда Шерлок был погружен в него, Джон ощущал малейшее его движение, и по телу пробежала нервная дрожь при мысли, насколько тот близок к разрядке, не отделенный ничем, даже тонким слоем латекса, что предоставлял презерватив. Возможно, этого было недостаточно, чтобы обеспечить еще одну эрекцию – ему уже не двадцать лет, в конце концов – но все же острота ощущений, по-прежнему трепетавших в теле, возросла, напоминая ласковые волны прибоя по сравнению с быстро набирающим силу штормом неизбежной разрядки Шерлока.

Усмехнувшись, Джон повел бедрами, слегка приподнимаясь и опускаясь вновь, и из горла его вырвался тихий одобряющий звук, когда Шерлок толкнулся вверх, ему навстречу, рвано и без всякого ритма.   
– Ну же, давай, Шерлок, - прошептал он; слова слетали, словно сами по себе, пока он продолжал двигаться, заставляя человека под собой издавать восхитительные, полузадушенные стоны. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в меня. Пожалуйста.

Этой просьбы хватило, чтобы «уже почти» перевалило через край, и Шерлок бесповоротно сорвался вниз. Джон почувствовал, как еще сильнее наполнился и запульсировал член внутри него, заставляя вибрировать нервы, как будто настроенные на получение этого сигнала. Шерлок напрягся, мышцы его задрожали и задергались, а из горла вырвался громкий крик.

Джон счастливо и громко выдохнул, проводя по бокам и чувствуя под ладонями волны удовольствия, сотрясавшие его любовника. Инстинкт заставил наклониться вперед и потереться щекой и носом о грудь и шею Шерлока. Он настолько растворился в ощущениях распростертого под ним тела, что не заметил, как тот слегка нажал на его бедра. Не успев осознать, он уже перекатывался, соскользнув с обмякшего члена, и они оказались лежащими рядом, прижавшись друг к другу, задыхаясь и не в силах пошевелиться. 

\- Все хорошо? – спросил Джон, и усмехнулся, услышав в ответ невнятное бурчание. Он знал, что этот краткий момент блаженства, когда Шерлок пребывал в состоянии, близком к полному спокойствию, долго не продлится. Следы экстаза уже стали исчезать с лица, когда тот открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона с теплой, искренней улыбкой.

\- Это несколько заниженная оценка, - прошептал он; рука его скользнула по спине, изгибу ягодиц, и в голосе появились прежние жаркие нотки, когда пальцы коснулись влажных следов, что он оставил на теле Джона. 

\- Нам нужно в душ, - вздохнул Джон и закрыл глаза, ненавидя саму идею оставить удобную кровать и ласковые объятия Шерлока ради грубых требований реальности. Однако он прекрасно понимал, что малейшее его движение лишь увеличит мокрое пятно, уже оставленное смазкой, и ухудшит состояние и без того испачканных простыней.

Громкое шуршание и последовавшее за этим прикосновение чего-то между ног и ягодиц заставили Джона дернуться в изумлении, и, открыв глаза, он увидел, как Шерлок вытирает его бумажными салфетками, а потом аккуратно отправляет их в мусорную корзину. Это было странно интимно, даже интимнее чем то, что послужило причиной всего этого беспорядка в первую очередь. А от факта, что это проделал Шерлок, заботясь о Джоне прежде, чем заняться собой, стиснуло сердце. 

\- Позже. – Ловким движением Шерлок подтянул одеяло, укрывая их обоих, а потом вновь уютно устроился под боком у Джона – весь острые углы и полная жизни теплота. Собственническая рука, обхватывающая талию, притянула его ближе, и Джон удовлетворенно хмыкнул, ощутив, как расслабился Шерлок, когда он сильнее прижал его к себе в ответ. 

\- Андерсон прав? Если это так, то нам лучше записать данный факт: для исторических анналов, как единственный в своем роде.

Джон нахмурился и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Шерлоку, один глаз которого был приоткрыт в ленивом любопытстве, но уточнений не последовало.   
– По поводу чего?

\- По поводу пирсинга языка и его влияния на фелляцию, - ответил Шерлок почти бесстрастно, если бы не то, как чувственно он выдохнул последнее слово. – Это было лучше, чем стандартный вариант?

У Джона вырвался смешок, повисший между ними, он улегся обратно и улыбнулся, когда Шерлок поцеловал кончик его носа. Вероятно, тот надеялся, что он не заметит легчайшей неуверенности в его словах – потребность в подтверждении – как будто откровенно ошеломляющего оргазма Джона было недостаточно, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос.

\- Знаешь, наш подход нельзя назвать строго научным, - заметил он, чувствуя, как напряглась обнимающая его рука. – Нет контрольной группы или чего-то в этом роде.

\- Джон… - Угрожающий тон был подкреплен многозначительным движением пальцев, коснувшихся чувствительного к щекотке места на талии.

\- Шерлок, бога ради, я не помню, чтобы хоть раз в жизни кончал сильнее, - пробормотал он, моментально ощутив, как отношение Шерлока изменилось со слегка нервного на непереносимо самодовольное. – Однако я не думаю, что прав Андерсон. Да, с пирсингом языка впечатления иные, но… - Джон помедлил, размышляя, а нужно ли подкармливать и без того гигантское эго Шерлока. Правда была в том, что он сомневался – смог бы кто-либо еще довести его до подобного, практически невменяемого, состояния, какие бы трюки не были пущены в ход. 

\- Но?

Джон вздохнул и отстранился так, чтобы встретиться с Шерлоком взглядом, прежде чем решился объяснить.   
– Но я думаю, такими интенсивными ощущения сделал тот факт, что это был _твой_ язык. 

На мгновение руки Шерлока, гладившие спину Джона, остановились, словно запнувшись, а потом продолжили свой путь. Джон ожидал, что тот будет выглядеть как кот, наевшийся сметаны, с полным правом чувствуя свое превосходство. Вместо этого полученная им ответная улыбка была мягче, легкий признательный изгиб губ, который у любого другого человека Джон посчитал бы знаком благодарности. Его подозрение получило подтверждение, когда Шерлок потерся носом о его нос, заставляя чуть повернуть голову, и ласковым поцелуем коснулся рта. 

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, и пальцы его скользнули по челюсти Джона, прежде чем он вновь расслабился на подушках, закрывая глаза; а между ними повис общий довольный вздох.

Эта тихая благодарность и удовлетворенная, едва различимая гордость были совершенно не похожи на консультирующего детектива, что стремительно шагал по Лондону, разгадывая преступления в блеске своего гения. Но Джон знал, что человек в его объятиях ничуть не изменился. Он по-прежнему был блестящим и высокомерным, грубым и изумительным в равной степени.

Это был Шерлок, во всей своей целостности. Каждая грань его существа была открыта Джону, включая те, что он изо всех сил стремился спрятать, скрыть от других и от себя самого. Обычно окружающим он демонстрировал лишь небольшую часть своей натуры. Но изо всех людей на планете он выбрал Джона и подпустил к себе близко настолько, чтобы можно было увидеть, каков он есть на самом деле.

Джон крепко прижал его к себе, чувствуя, как размеренно поднимается и опускается на каждом вдохе грудь, осознавая, насколько бесценно оказаться тем, кому дозволено столь полно узнать этого человека: внутри и снаружи. Шерлок Холмс, загадка для большинства, непроницаемое лицо и запертое сердце, но Джону был подарен ключ.

И он никогда не выпустит его из рук.


End file.
